Romance proibido
by Liryn
Summary: A irmã gêmea de Hinata Hyuuga desapareceu... e deixou sua filha! Mas o que realmente surpreende Hinata é o aparecimento do irmão do pai de Mayu, o milionário Itachi Uchiha, exigindo que ela se case com ele para não ser forçado a lhe tomar a guarda da menina. Itachi não sabe não está diante de sua ardilosa cunhada e Hinata está disposta a tudo por amor a sobrinha!
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO UM

Hinata estava chocada com a irmã gêmea.

— Pretende mesmo levar isso adiante?

Por trás dos cílios cobertos por uma grossa camada de rimel preto, o olhar de Hanabi era desafiador.

— Não posso cuidar de um bebê. Além disso, eu nunca a quis mesmo.

— Mas Mayumi é tão novinha! — Hinata protestou. — Como pode abandoná-la?

— Esta é uma oportunidade única. Se eu não agarrá-la com as duas mãos, talvez nunca na vida tenha outra chance dessas.

— Mas ela só tem quatro meses! — Hinata exclamou. — Deveria criá-la em memória a Sasuke.

— Não devo nada a ele! Esqueceu que Sasuke se recusou a reconhecer a filha? Nem quis fazer o teste de paternidade, sem dúvida porque não queria aborrecer a noivinha dele. — Hanabi andava pela sala, zangada. — Eu deveria saber que não podia confiar nele. Os homens da família Uchiha são famosos por levar uma vida de playboy; é só olhar o jornal de ontem para perceber.

Hinata lembrava-se da foto de Itachi Uchiha, irmão mais velho de Sasuke, num dos cadernos de fim de semana que circulavam em Sidney. Era raro haver uma semana sem qualquer referência ao seu ritmo de vida bilionário. O bonito semblante moreno tinha sido a primeira coisa que notara ao abrir o jornal.

— E Uchiha sabe que pretende entregar a sobrinha dele em adoção?

Hanabi se virou para encarar a irmã.

— Eu escrevi para o pai dele na Itália semanas atrás, mas ele foi categórico quando recusou reconhecer Mayumi como neta. Então enviei uma foto dela. Ficará com a pulga atrás da orelha quando vi o quanto ela se parece com Sasuke. Tive que agir, já que minha vida está assim por culpa do filho dele.

— Mas...

Hanabi lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

— Não quero mais nada com a família Uchiha. Eu lhes dei a oportunidade de reclamarem Mayumi, mas a desperdiçaram. E é para dar prosseguimento ao plano B que estou de partida.

— De partida? — Hinata a fitava consternada. — De partida para onde?

— Estados Unidos.

— E Mayumi? — ela perguntou, o coração aflito. — Não está mesmo pensando em... — Não conseguia nem enunciar o resto da frase.

Hanabi deu de ombros.

— Pode cuidar dela por uns meses... É o que você tem feito na maior parte do tempo mesmo. Além disso, é óbvio que ela gosta mais de você do que de mim, então não vejo por que não deixá-la com você por enquanto. Pode cuidar dela até alguém adotá-la.

O estômago de Hinata se revirou. Era duro pensar que a irmã tinha tão pouca estima pela menininha que estava dormindo no carrinho de bebê perto da janela. Como podia ser tão insensível a ponto de abandonar a própria filha?

— Olha... — Hinata tentava trazer a irmã à razão — ...sei que está perturbada; só faz alguns meses que Sasuke... se foi.

Hanabi se voltou para ela com fúria.

— Por que o eufemismo? Sasuke não foi a lugar nenhum... ele morreu.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Eu... eu sei.

— Estou feliz que tenha levado a noiva estúpida com ele — Hanabi acrescentou com tom aborrecido.

— Não quis dizer isso, quis?

O semblante de Hanabi se retorceu em amargura.

— Claro que sim. Odeio a família Uchiha e qualquer um ligado a eles. — Jogou os cabelos tingidos de castanho chocolate para trás e encarou a irmã. — Tenho a chance de começar uma nova vida com Konohamaru Sarutobi nos Estados Unidos. Ele me ama e me prometeu um papel em um de seus filmes. É minha grande chance no cinema. Só uma idiota a deixaria escapar. E se eu usar as cartas certas, talvez ele me peça em casamento.

— Falou com ele sobre Mayumi? Hanabi revirou os olhos.

— Está doida? Claro que não. Ele pensa que Mayumi é sua filha.

Hinata assustou-se.

— Como pode pensar em casamento sem contar a ele sobre seu passado?

Hanabi lançou um olhar mordaz à irmã.

— Konohamaru nem pensaria em se envolver comigo se eu tivesse revelado algo assim. Ele pensa que meus olhos "inocentes como os de uma criança" são a própria luz do sol. E continuará pensando assim, mesmo que eu precise mentir todos os dias para garantir que isso aconteça.

— Mas se ele a ama...

— Hinata, não quero ter a mesma vida da nossa mãe, que trocava um homem ruim por outro pior e despachava as filhas para um lar de adoção quando as coisas ficavam difíceis. Quero ter dinheiro e estabilidade, mas não conseguirei isso com uma criança a tiracolo.

— Mas você poderia...

— Não! — Hanabi a interrompeu, impaciente. — Não entende? Não quero esta criança; nunca quis.

— Largou a sacola de Mayumi perto do carrinho.

— Foi você quem me convenceu a continuar com a gravidez, então é justo que cuide dela até eu mesma encontrar quem a adote.

— Você? — Hinata ficou tensa no mesmo instante. Hanabi exibiu um olhar de quem sabe das coisas.

— Existem pessoas que pagariam uma fortuna por um lindo bebezinho. Quero garantir um bom negócio. Usando minha ligação com Konohamaru, talvez eu encontre um ator de Hollywood que queira Mayumi. Pense no quanto estariam dispostos a pagar por ela!

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam de espanto, o coração bateu descompassado no peito.

— Como pode fazer isso com sua própria filha?

— Não é da sua conta o que faço. A filha é minha, não é sua.

— Deixe que eu a adote — Hinata implorou. — Sou parente de sangue, o que torna as coisas mais fáceis, não é?

Hanabi meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Aproveitarei esta oportunidade ao máximo. — Os olhos brilharam de cobiça. — Pensando bem, é uma tremenda sorte. É minha chance de me livrar da criança e ainda ganhar um bom dinheiro.

— Você é tão mercenária.

— Mercenária, não... realista. Podemos ser irmãs gêmeas, mas não sou como você, Hinata. É hora de aceitar isso. Quero viajar, quero o conforto e os privilégios da riqueza. Pode ficar com suas longas horas numa biblioteca velha e tediosa... Eu quero uma vida.

Hinata endireitou os ombros, ergueu o queixo com orgulho.

— Gosto do meu trabalho.

— Sim, pois eu gosto de fazer compras, jantar fora e freqüentar festas. E farei muito disso quando chegar à mansão de Konohamaru em Los Angeles. Mal posso esperar.

— Não acredito que vai simplesmente largar suas responsabilidades. Mayumi não é um brinquedo a ser descartado. É um bebê. Isso não lhe significa nada?

— Não. — Os frios olhos cinzentos de Hanabi se encontraram com os dela. — Não significa absolutamente nada. Eu disse... não quero a menina. — Segurou a bolsa, vasculhando dentro dela, e entregou uma pasta de documentos à irmã. — A certidão de nascimento e o passaporte dela estão aqui; guarde-os bem até a adoção. — Pendurou a bolsa no ombro e virou-se para a porta.

— Hanabi, espere! — Hinata chamou, olhando desesperada para o carrinho. — Não vai nem se despedir dela?

Hanabi abriu a porta e, com um olhar determinado, fechou-a com firmeza ao sair.

Hinata sabia que seria inútil correr atrás dela. Na maior parte de seus 24 anos, de nada tinha adiantado implorar a Hanabi que parasse para pensar nos próprios atos. Sua geniosa irmã gêmea pulava de desastre para desastre, causando prejuízos imensuráveis e demonstrando pouco remorso. Mas este certamente era o pior.

Ouviu um choramingo vindo do carrinho. Atravessando a pequena sala, Hinata ergueu o pequeno pacotinho rosa.

— Ei, preciosa — disse enquanto acomodava a criança no peito, maravilhando-se novamente com a perfeição de seus traços. — Está com fome, pequenina?

O bebê se aninhou nela, e Hinata sentiu um amor irresistível dentro de si. Não suportaria que sua sobrinha fosse entregue aos cuidados de outros. E se as coisas não funcionassem? E se a infância de Mayumi terminasse sendo como a dela e de Hanabi? Hinata lembrava bem da infância... as temporadas em lares de adoção, alguns bem piores que a negligência na qual ela e a irmã viviam em casa. Como poderia deixar que o mesmo acontecesse a Mayumi?

Hinata sabia que o sistema legal de adoção funcionava, mas essa prática de adoção consentida a deixava aflita. E se alguém totalmente inadequado oferecesse uma grande quantia de dinheiro a sua irmã? A que tipo de triagem os pais em potencial eram submetidos, caso essa triagem existisse?

Percebeu a umidade na roupinha de Mayumi e, carregando-a para o quarto, deitou-a na cama e a despiu delicadamente, como fizera inúmeras vezes. Por baixo da manta, a menina vestia um macacão amarelado e puído. Hinata tirou a roupinha pela cabeça da criança, falando amorosamente com a sobrinha, mas suas palavras ininteligíveis morrerem na garganta quando viu o que o macacão escondia. Seus olhos se arregalaram de horror ao se deparar com as marcas roxas ao longo do corpinho de Mayumi, marcas que tinham o tamanho perfeito de seus dedos, como se ela mesma tivesse causado aquele mal.

— Oh, Hanabi! Como pôde? — ela soluçou, contendo as lágrimas por não ter sido capaz de evitar que a sobrinha sofresse a violência que fora comum em sua própria infância.

Decidiu naquele instante que faria o que fosse preciso para manter Mayumi consigo. Devia existir uma maneira de convencer Hanabi a lhe entregar a menina permanentemente.

Teria de encontrar uma maneira!

Outras mães solteiras conseguiam enfrentar as dificuldades, então ela também conseguiria... de alguma forma.

Mordiscava uma unha enquanto considerava suas opções. Não seria fácil... mal poderia pagar uma creche com seu atual salário na biblioteca.

Olhou para a menina adormecida, o peito se apertando dolorosamente ao pensar que jamais veria sua pequena sobrinha novamente.

Não. Simplesmente não podia permitir que sua irmã levasse a idéia adiante.

Ela seria a mãe de Mayumi.

Ninguém lhe tomaria a sobrinha.

Ninguém.

Itachi Uchiha franziu a testa quando a secretária informou que seu pai estava na linha, ligando da Villa Uchiha, em Sorrento, na Itália.

Pegou o telefone e, girando em sua cadeira de couro, olhou para o vasto cenário do porto de Sidney.

— Itachi! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa a respeito daquela mulher imediatamente! — Fugaku Uchiha despejou num rápido italiano.

— Está falando daquela amante de Sasuke? — Itachi respondeu pacientemente.

— Pode ter sido amante, mas é mãe da minha única neta! — Fugaku resmungou.

Itachi enrijeceu na cadeira.

— Por que tanta certeza assim de repente? Sasuke se recusou a fazer o teste de paternidade; disse que sempre usou proteção.

— Pode ser, mas agora tenho motivos para acreditar que a tal proteção falhou.

Itachi franziu a testa e virou a cadeira novamente para a escrivaninha, o súbito baque no coração deixando-o em silêncio por um instante.

— Tenho uma carta aqui na minha frente com uma foto da criança. — A voz de Fugaku tremia um pouco. — Ela é idêntica a Sasuke nesta idade. É filha de Sasuke, tenho certeza.

Itachi apertou os lábios enquanto lutava para manter suas emoções sob certo controle. A morte do irmão o deixara devastado, mas pelo bem de seu pai, em fase terminal, conduzira os negócios da família sem um único soluço. A filial do banco de investimentos Uchiha em Sidney estava em expansão, e Itachi pretendia manter o extenuante ritmo de trabalho que adotara para bloquear a dor pela perda do irmão.

— Papai. — A voz soou profunda e áspera. — É difícil acreditar...

— Precisamos pegar esta criança — o pai insistiu. — Ela é tudo o que nos resta de Sasuke.

Um tremor de inquietação tomou Itachi ao ouvir o tom determinado do pai.

— Como pretende fazer isso?

— Da maneira de sempre — o pai respondeu com indisfarçável cinismo. — Se oferecermos dinheiro, ela fará tudo o que quisermos.

— Quanto dinheiro pretende gastar nessa sua missão?

Fugaku citou uma cifra que fez Itachi encostar os ombros largos novamente na cadeira.

— É bastante dinheiro.

— Eu sei — concordou o pai. — Mas não posso correr o risco de ela recusar a oferta. Depois da resposta que dei à carta anterior, ela pode querer se vingar e nos negar a menina.

Itachi lembrava-se do conteúdo da carta. Seu pai tinha lhe enviado uma cópia por e-mail, e a mensagem não fora nada lisonjeira. Podia bem imaginar a tal Hyuuga jurando vingança, especialmente se o que ela dizia era verdade

— Sasuke era o pai da menina.

Conhecia bem a reputação de Hanabi Hyuuga, mesmo sem conhecê-la pessoalmente. Contudo, tinha visto algumas fotos que exibiam uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos. Tinha o tipo de corpo que não só fazia os homens virarem a cabeça, como também fazia certa parte da anatomia masculina se exaltar numa velocidade impressionante. O irmão ficara completamente abobalhado até a verdadeira personalidade de Hanabi aparecer. Ainda recordava o sarcástico relato de Sasuke sobre a reação dela ao ser informada de que o curto e ardente relacionamento tinha chegado ao fim. Ela o perseguira por meses, atormentando-o incansavelmente.

Mas, de certa forma, pensar no sangue de seu falecido irmão correndo nas veias da filha dela mexia com Itachi de maneira inesperada.

— Itachi. — A voz desesperada do pai interrompeu suas reflexões. — Precisa fazer isso. É uma questão de honra familiar. Sasuke teria feito o mesmo por você.

Era difícil para Itachi se imaginar envolvido nos tipos de desastre que seu irmão mais novo costumava arranjar na vida, mas não adiantaria discutir isso agora. Seu pai já tinha sofrido demais; tinha perdido o filho amado.

Não era segredo na família Uchiha que Sasuke era o favorito do pai. A natureza alegre e a personalidade charmosa tinham conquistado a todos desde o dia do nascimento, deixando Itachi, com seu temperamento mais sério, esquecido. (Nota: Lembrando que Sasuke era uma criança normal antes de perder os pais, aqui ele será lembrado em sua melhor época)

Franziu a testa ao pensar no plano do pai. Como convenceria aquela mulher a lhe entregar a criança? Ela pegaria o dinheiro e desapareceria, ou insistiria em algo mais formal? Tal como...

O estômago deu um nó ao lembrar do irmão contando da incansável busca de Hanabi Hyuuga por um marido rico.

Claro que o pai não esperava que ele fosse tão longe!

Até o momento, Itachi conseguira ignorar a pressão do casamento, embora tivesse chegado bem perto de se casar alguns anos antes. Mas tudo acabou mal, e ele decidiu evitar qualquer envolvimento emocional mais profundo desde então. Itachi concluíra que mulheres não eram confiáveis quando havia dinheiro envolvido. E na família Uchiha havia muito dinheiro. Além disso, Sasuke vivia anunciando que se casaria cedo e perpetuaria a dinastia da família com seus vários herdeiros.

O coração ficou apertado ao pensar na menininha de cabelos escuros e olhos negros — olhos que um dia se tornariam travessos, como os do pai em seus breves trinta anos de vida.

— Fará isso? — Fugaku o pressionou. — Fará isso por mim e sua falecida mãe?

Itachi fechou bem os olhos. Mencionar a mãe sempre o afetava profundamente. Não se esquecia daquele último dia, a maneira como a mãe sorriu e acenou para ele antes de ser atirada no caminho de um carro.

Itachi ainda acreditava que a mãe talvez estivesse viva se tivesse sido honesto sobre o motivo de seu atraso. Tinha atendido às súplicas do pai, mas a culpa ainda era como uma corrente presa ao seu pé, oprimindo-o impiedosamente com seu peso.

Quando o irmão morreu, Itachi não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de que o pai teria sofrido muito menos se ele estivesse no lugar de Sasuke naquele carro.

Suspirou e respondeu ao pai com resignação.

— Verei o que posso fazer...

— Obrigado. — O alívio na voz do pai era inconfundível.

Itachi sabia que os dias de seu pai estavam contados. Não seriam ainda mais preciosos se pudesse segurar sua única neta nos braços?

— Talvez ela não queira me ver — Itachi alertou, pensando novamente na carta ofensiva do pai. — Pensou nessa possibilidade?

— Faça o que for preciso para que ela enxergue a razão — Fugaku instruiu. — Qualquer coisa. Mulheres como Hanabi Hyuuga esperam uma negociação.

Uma transação comercial.

Que mulher era essa que barganharia a vida de uma criancinha?

Minutos depois, recolocou o fone no gancho e voltou-se mais uma vez para a vista lá fora. Estreitou os olhos por causa da luz do sol enquanto pensava no que teria que fazer.

Visitaria a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo: a mulher responsável pela morte prematura do irmão.

 **ItaHina prometida!**

 **Espero que gostem...**

 **Essa história é uma adaptação do livro "Romance proibido" de Melanie Milburne**


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO DOIS

Não fazia muito tempo que Hinata dera de comer a Mayumi quando a campainha tocou naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Dando uma rápida olhada na pequena sala, caminhou sobre o carpete surrado, imaginando o que sua vizinha idosa queria agora. Ellice Tippen já levara uma caixa de leite e meio pacote de biscoitos, e ainda nem era hora do almoço.

Abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto, que desapareceu imediatamente quando seu olhar se ergueu de encontro a um par de olhos escuros, negros.

— Srta. Hyuuga?

— Pois não? — ela respondeu, inconscientemente levando a mão à garganta.

O homem parado à sua porta era mais impressionante ao vivo do que na foto do jornal. Era mais alto que a maioria, com mais de 1,80m, os ombros largos e a postura nada menos que autoritária. O queixo severo e bem barbeado insinuava certa intratabilidade em sua personalidade, e os olhos não possuíam qualquer sinal de cordialidade.

— Imagino que saiba quem sou. — A voz era profunda e soava com certa aspereza.

— Eu... err... sim.

O que mais poderia dizer? O jornal com a foto dele ainda estava aberto sobre a mesinha de centro. Dizia a si mesma para jogá-lo fora sempre que passava pela sala, mas o deixara no mesmo lugar. Não sabia exatamente o porquê.

— Creio que está com a filha de meu irmão.

— Eu... sim, é isso mesmo. — A imagem das manchas escuras no corpinho de Mayumi vieram à mente de Hinata, cujo pânico acelerou as batidas de seu coração a um nível quase intolerável. Tinha que mantê-lo longe de sua sobrinha!

— Gostaria de vê-la.

— Ela está dormindo no momento, então... — Deixou a frase no ar, esperando que ele entendesse a indireta.

Não foi o que aconteceu.

Itachi sustentou o olhar dela por um bom tempo e, quando Hinata começava a fechar a porta, ele usou o pé para bloquear a ação.

— Talvez não tenha me ouvido, Srta. Hyuuga. — O tom endureceu ainda mais quando os olhos escuros encontraram os dela. — Vim ver a filha de meu irmão. Não partirei antes disso.

Hinata sabia que ele estava determinado e, afastando-se da porta, encarou-o com frieza.

— Se a acordar, ficarei extremamente zangada. Por favor. Continue dormindo, Mayumi, Hinata pedia silenciosamente enquanto ele entrava.

Itachi a olhou de cima a baixo. Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, os dele estavam cheios de desprezo.

— Sasuke me contou tudo sobre você.

Hinata ficou confusa. Nunca conhecera o amante da irmã gêmea. O romance de Hanabi e Sasuke tinha sido breve e explosivo, como todos os outros.

Ele não podia estar pensando...

— Ele me disse que você representava problemas, mas não tinha idéia do quanto — Itachi continuou, vendo que ela não dizia nada.

Hinata o encarou por um instante, imaginando se deveria esclarecer que ele a confundira com a irmã, mas no fim deixou tudo como estava para ver quais eram as intenções dele. Afinal, que mal havia nisso? Só precisava fingir ser Hanabi por alguns minutos e dizer que tinha mudado de idéia. Assim que o convencesse de que não tinha intenção de lhe entregar a "filha", talvez ele fosse embora.

Já tinha feito esse tipo de coisa antes. Muitas vezes ficara no lugar de Hanabi para receber a punição que a alterada de sua mãe tinha para aplicar. Se conseguia enganar a própria mãe, Itachi Uchiha seria moleza.

— As críticas de seu irmão são irônicas, considerando o comportamento dele — Hinata disse, incisiva.

Um brilho ameaçador surgiu nos olhos dele.

— Ousa difamar meu irmão morto? Hinata ergueu o queixo.

— Ele era um farsante. Estava envolvido com outra quando concebeu Mayumi.

— Ele estava formalmente comprometido com Sakura Haruno — Itachi comentou rudemente. — Estavam juntos desde a adolescência. Você estava interessada nele só por causa do dinheiro, mas Sasuke só tinha olhos para Sakura. Acha mesmo que ele se casaria com uma mulherzinha oportunista que já dormiu com quase toda Sidney?

Hinata ficou tensa de raiva. Sabia que a irmã era um pouco promíscua às vezes, mas Itachi Uchiha falava como se ela fosse uma prostituta, não a pessoa insegura e emocionalmente instável que realmente era.

— Isso é típico! — ela retrucou. — Por que os homens podem fazer loucuras e as mulheres não? Enxergue a realidade, Sr. Uchiha. As mulheres possuem sexualidade própria e, nos dias de hoje, têm o mesmo direito de expressá-la.

Os indecifráveis olhos escuros a examinaram dos pés à cabeça novamente.

— Já que fala de direitos, precisamos conversar sobre a filha de Sasuke. Por mais que me aborreça o fato de a menina ser uma Uchiha, ela tem o direito de conhecer a família do pai.

— Acho que esta decisão cabe a mim.

— Creio que não, Srta. Hyuuga. — A voz se tornou ameaçadoramente baixa. — Talvez não tenha percebido com quem está lidando. A família Uchiha não permitirá que uma mulherzinha qualquer crie alguém com seu sangue. A não ser que me obedeça, farei de tudo para tirar a menina de você, para que não seja maculada por sua falta de moralidade.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram de medo. Não duvidava da ameaça. Poucas pessoas na Austrália desconheciam a monumental riqueza da família Uchiha. Com os melhores advogados e uma total falta de escrúpulos, Itachi Uchiha não hesitaria em fazer o que prometia.

Hinata tentou não parecer intimidada, mas nunca se sentira tão apavorada. Se Itachi descobrisse que ela não era a mãe da criança, Hinata não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo de levar a sobrinha embora.

Mas ele não descobriria.

Reunindo coragem, ficou bem ereta diante dele, os olhos cinzentos emitindo um desafio.

— Posso parecer uma mulher de pouca moral, mas amo esta criança e não permitirei que um playboy a tire de mim. Ela é um bebê. E bebês precisam das próprias mães.

Itachi a examinou novamente, notando a firme linha da boca e o ângulo obstinado do queixo. Pela primeira vez, Itachi imaginou o quanto o irmão se sentira tentado por aquela mulher. A compleição pequena era extremamente atraente, tanto quanto os brilhantes cabelos azulados que contrastavam perfeitamente com a pele macia. O corpo voltara ao normal bem rápido, Itachi pensou, já que dera à luz há pouco tempo. O ar de inocência, contudo, servia de fachada para uma mulherzinha ambiciosa que tinha revelado suas intenções ao fazer seu irmão cair na armadilha mais velha do mundo: gravidez.

— Sob circunstâncias normais, concordaria com você — ele respondeu no mesmo tom. — Tendo sido criado por uma mãe maravilhosa, eu seria a última pessoa a sugerir que uma criança fosse criada por outra pessoa. No entanto, seu histórico não me inspira confiança. Afinal, quem foi que mandou uma carta para a Itália dizendo que pretendia entregar a menina em adoção?

— Foi uma atitude impulsiva. Eu estava aborrecida, não estava pensando direito —Hinata apressou-se em dizer. — Não tenho intenção de abandoná-la. Mayumi é minha e ninguém... ninguém mesmo... irá tirá-la de mim.

Sem qualquer aviso, Itachi aproximou-se dela, sua incrível altura lançando uma sombra sobre a figura delicada de Hinata. Ela conteve-se para não recuar, mas foi difícil manter-se firme diante daquela presença ameaçadora.

— Que esquecimento meu — ele disse com voz arrastada, tirando a carteira do bolso. — Eu deveria saber que você faria um pouco de pressão. Quanto?

Hinata o fitava atônita.

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Creio que tudo se resume a isso, não?

— Não sei do que está falando — ela respondeu, a garganta repentinamente seca.

Ele exibiu um sorriso cínico ao abrir a carteira.

— Ora, Hanabi. Sou um homem rico. Diga o preço.

Itachi estava surpreso por estar gostando daquele joguinho, sabendo que a qualquer instante ela sucumbiria à tentação que estava diante de seus olhos.

— Meu verdadeiro nome é Hinata. E não quero seu maldito dinheiro.

Desta vez, Itachi ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Ficou em silêncio, tentando compreender o que ela estava tramando.

— Seu nome não é Hanabi? Tenho certeza de que Sasuke me disse Hanabi... Ou era mentira também?

Hinata assumiu uma expressão pela qual a irmã gêmea era famosa.

— Hinata é meu nome verdadeiro, mas acho que Hanabi soa mais sofisticado. — Examinou as mãos, imitando novamente a irmã, antes de erguer os olhos. — Como conseguiu me encontrar?

— Só havia uma única Srta. N. Hyuuga na lista telefônica deste distrito.

Como Hanabi morava com ela desde o nascimento de Mayumi, e raramente pagava as próprias contas, seu nome não constava na lista. Isso explicava como Itachi a confundira com a irmã.

Deixou escapar um leve suspiro de alívio.

Tudo estava bem até o momento.

— Então... Hinata. — Itachi pronunciou o nome dela de maneira sugestiva. — Se não está atrás de dinheiro, o que quer?

— Nada.

O sorriso cínico reapareceu.

— Segundo minha experiência, mulheres como você sempre estão atrás de dinheiro, mesmo quando dizem o contrário.

— Sua experiência deve ser muito limitada, pois posso garantir que não preciso de seu dinheiro.

— Talvez não do meu, mas deve saber que meu irmão deixou uma herança considerável. Você teve uma filha com ele, o que significa que ela terá direito à herança quando tiver idade adequada.

Hinata engoliu em seco. As coisas se complicavam a cada minuto.

— Não estou interessada nos bens de Sasuke.

— Quer que eu acredite nisso? Posso ver os cifrões brilhando por trás de seus olhos. — O olhar dele examinou a sala. — Veja este lugar! Cheira a pobreza e negligência. Acha que permitirei que minha sobrinha viva nesta espelunca?

Hinata sentiu o orgulho invadi-la.

— É o que posso pagar no momento. Ele deu uma risada.

— No momento, sim. Não duvido que já exista algum outro pobre coitado na mira para sua próxima investida. — Exibiu um olhar de completo desgosto. — Deve estar oferecendo algo muito especial por trás dessa sua pose inocente para que alguém aceite sustentar o bebê de outro homem.

Hinata nunca se considerou uma pessoa explosiva; Hanabi, com seu temperamento imprevisível, é quem costumava criar situações desagradáveis. Mas de alguma forma, ouvindo o desdém de Itachi, mesmo sabendo que este era direcionado à irmã, sentiu-se ultrajada.

— Está se oferecendo para continuar de onde Sasuke parou? — perguntou num tom de pura provocação.

Os olhos de Itachi brilharam com um ódio tão intenso que a desencorajou.

— Entendi seu joguinho — ele respondeu depois de um silêncio enervante.

— Só quero que saia de minha casa imediatamente. Não está nem um pouco interessado em minha so... filha. — Respirou fundo para disfarçar o deslize. — Se não sair agora, chamarei a polícia.

Os olhos de ambos se enfrentaram por segundos intermináveis, mas Hinata foi a primeira a desistir.

— Por favor, saia, Sr. Uchiha. Não tenho nada a conversar com você.

— Quero ver minha sobrinha. — O tom determinado fez Hinata erguer a cabeça. — Quero ver a filha de meu irmão.

Hinata pressionou os lábios ao ver o quanto ele lutava para manter as emoções sob controle. Podia notar isso na voz, na postura rígida, no brilho úmido dos olhos.

Não esperava deparar-se com sentimentos tão profundos e envergonhou-se por julgá-lo tão mal. Aliás, Itachi perdera o irmão sob trágicas circunstâncias. Mesmo que Hanabi tivesse muitos defeitos, Hinata ficaria muito abalada se estivesse na mesma situação.

— Sinto muito. — A voz saiu desigual. Ele contorceu os lábios.

— Mesmo?

Hinata não respondeu, seguiu até o carrinho junto à única janela. Sentia a presença de Itachi atrás de si ao afastar as mantas de Mayumi para que ele pudesse ver seu rostinho.

Itachi se aproximou, o braço roçando no dela ao se abaixar para ver a filha de seu irmão. Ele ficou muito tempo sem falar. O silêncio era tão grande que Hinata podia ouvir a respiração controlada de Itachi, na tentativa de dominar a emoção por ver a sobrinha pela primeira vez.

— Posso segurá-la?

Era como se o coração de Hinata tivesse dado uma cambalhota. E se ele segurasse Mayumi da maneira errada e ela chorasse?

— Bem... não creio...

— Por favor. — O tom entusiasmado chamou a atenção de Hinata. — Gostaria de segurar a filha de meu irmão. Ela é tudo que restou dele.

Hinata ergueu a menina adormecida, embalando-a gentilmente antes de entregá-la a Itachi.

Viu milhares de emoções passarem pelo rosto bonito quando ele apoiou o pequeno embrulhinho no peito largo, o olhar pensativo ao admirar a perfeição do rosto sereno de Mayumi.

— Ela é... linda. — A voz estava rouca.

Hinata teve dificuldades em evitar a emoção na própria voz.

— É sim.

Os olhos de Itachi encontraram os dela rapidamente.

— Como ela se chama? Hinata baixou um pouco o olhar.

— Mayumi.

— Mayumi — ele repetiu, como se o experimentasse. — Combina com ela.

Hinata se surpreendeu ao ver a facilidade com que Itachi segurava o bebê, uma das mãos a ampará-la enquanto a outra lhe explorava as feições, como se ele estivesse completamente maravilhado.

— Ela tem apelido?

— Mayu — Ficara emocionada quando Hanabi contou os nomes escolhidos. Por um instante teve esperanças de que a irmã finalmente iria assumir suas responsabilidades. Mas, poucas semanas depois do nascimento de Mayumi, Hanabi voltou a freqüentar festas e beber, deixando a criança com Hinata com uma freqüência tão grande que Mayumi começou a chorar sempre que Hanabi se aproximava dela, como se pressentisse sua completa inadequação para a maternidade.

Hinata sentia-se desconfortável com o pesado silêncio. Itachi ainda segurava Mayumi, o olhar fixo no rostinho da criança.

Resolveu dizer a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

— Ela se parece com Sasuke, não acha?

Itachi a encarou, a expressão obscurecendo instantaneamente. Hinata pensou que ele concordaria com ela, mas Itachi simplesmente voltou a admirar a criança em seus braços.

— Ele a viu alguma vez?

— Não.

Hinata ficara furiosa quando Hanabi contou que Sasuke não queria ver o bebê. Não deixava de pensar que isso explicava por que a irmã nunca se sentira ligada à filha. Durante toda a gravidez, Hanabi nutrira esperanças de que Sasuke se apaixonaria pela filhinha assim que a visse, assegurando-lhe um futuro seguro ao torná-la sua esposa. Quando ele se recusou a fazer o teste de paternidade, Hanabi entrou em depressão profunda e em seguida se entregou despreocupadamente à uma rotina de diversão.

— Não — Hinata repetiu, a voz carregada de amargura. — Acho que estava muito ocupado cuidando do casamento.

Itachi não respondeu, mas Hinata pôde ver como ele parecia aborrecido.

Observou-o recolocar a menina no carrinho, o toque firme e gentil ao acomodá-la.

Sob seu olhar penetrante, Hinata achou difícil encará-lo sem pensar na maneira como o estava enganando. Subitamente lhe ocorreu que estava brincando com algo perigoso. Não havia uma lei contra usurpação de personalidade? Itachi Uchiha não era idiota. Se descobrisse que fora enganado, ela sofreria graves conseqüências.

— Srta. Hyuuga. — A voz profunda atraiu o olhar dela novamente.

— S-sim? — Hinata umedeceu os lábios, pressentindo as intenções dele, todos os seus instintos avisando-lhe que não gostaria nada do que estava por vir.

— Quero ver minha sobrinha com freqüência e, mesmo compreendendo sua aversão a tal arranjo, conseguirei isso através da justiça caso não queira cooperar.

— Sou mãe dela. Nenhum juiz na Austrália a tiraria de minha custódia.

—Acha que não? — Itachi sorriu. — E se eu contasse a eles sobre seu casinho com certo político poucas semanas depois de dar à luz?

Que caso? Que político? O que Hanabi andara aprontando?

Itachi parecia ter visto uma ponta de medo no rosto dela, pois acrescentou em tom deliberadamente calmo:

— Vê, Srta. Hyuuga? Pretendo usar tudo que tenho contra você para conseguir o que quero. Ouvi dizer que tentou extorquir dinheiro do pobre coitado quando ele decidiu interromper o relacionamento. Teve sorte de seu caso não ter atraído a atenção da imprensa, mas bastaria uma palavra minha e... — Ele fez uma breve pausa para causar efeito. — Já sabe o resto.

Hinata respirou fundo, sentindo o pavor espalhando-se pelo corpo.

— O que quer dizer exatamente?

Itachi esperou um pouco antes de responder. Antes de ver a menina — e bastou uma olhada para saber que era mesmo filha de Sasuke —, só tinha pensado em oferecer uma enorme quantia de dinheiro à mulher e levar o bebê. Mas vendo a maneira amorosa de Hinata com Mayumi, duvidou estar fazendo o melhor por sua sobrinha ao separá-la da mãe. Precisava ter certeza de que Hinata era incapaz de criá-la. Isso se realmente conseguisse tomar a sobrinha, levando em conta a carta que o pai escrevera rejeitando o bebê. Hinata tinha uma arma poderosa nas mãos caso decidisse usá-la.

Isso só lhe deixava com uma alternativa.

Itachi encarou Hinata com determinação.

— Quero reclamar a filha de meu irmão como minha.

— Não pode fazer isso! Ela não lhe pertence. Pertence a... a mim.

— Sabe que posso fazer isso.

— Como?

Hinata nunca deveria ter perguntado. Os olhos escuros procuraram os dela. Uma ponta de medo começava a atormentar Hinata.

— Quero a menina e farei de tudo para consegui-la, mesmo que tenha de me prender a você.

Hinata ficou atônita, imaginando se teria compreendido mal a afirmação.

— Prender-se? O que quer dizer com prender-se? A boca dele se curvou num sorriso que não chegou exatamente aos olhos.

— Meu irmão não quis se casar com você, mas não tenho tais receios. Será minha esposa em duas semanas, ou garanto que jamais verá sua filha novamente. — Manteve-se sério, sabendo que seu blefe era convincente.

Hinata demorou a recuperar a voz, a cabeça pesando com uma mistura de espanto e afronta.

— Acha mesmo que serei coagida desta maneira? — retrucou indignada.

— Estou contando com isso. Sasuke me disse que seu principal objetivo na vida era agarrar um marido rico. Então aqui estou, pronto para o papel.

Hinata pensou em revelar a verdade, contar que era a irmã gêmea de Hanabi, mas o ar de arrogância de Itachi a fez mudar de idéia no último minuto. Não entregaria a sobrinha sem lutar, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a liberdade.

— É de se esperar que um playboy mimado como você pense que pode conseguir tudo o que quer.

— Eu a pagarei generosamente, claro — Itachi disse, os olhos escuros a observá-la atentamente. — Quanto quer?

Hinata sabia que Hanabi pediria uma quantia exorbitante, mas algo a impediu de levar aquela farsa tão longe. Aceitar aquela espécie de suborno só lhe traria mais problemas.

Além disso, a pequena Mayumi dormia a menos de um metro de distância, o corpinho bem machucado. Tivera sorte desta vez, mas se ele olhasse por baixo do macacão...

Erguendo o queixo, Hinata cruzou os braços e informou com involuntária ironia:

— Se pensa que pode me comprar, está muito enganado.

Os olhos dele relancearam os seios apertados sob os braços cruzados, demorando-se a fitar o rosto dela novamente.

Hinata se enfurecia com aquela avaliação, perguntando-se como o comportamento da irmã a colocara naquela cilada. Sabia que deveria direcionar sua raiva a Hanabi, mas aquele homem a irritava profundamente.

— Já disse que não quero seu dinheiro. Eu me sentiria suja aceitando qualquer coisa de você.

— Boa tentativa, Srta. Hyuuga. Sei o que está fazendo. Está querendo fingir que não é a mulher ambiciosa que seduziu meu irmão, mas posso ver além de sua encenação. Não pense que pode me enganar tão fácil. Já tomei uma decisão. E você fará o que eu disser, aceitando pagamento ou não.

Hinata fez o que pôde para esconder o quanto a afirmação a afetava, a mente trabalhando desesperadamente, pensando numa saída para aquela farsa. Deus, mataria Hanabi por isso! Não podiam obrigá-la a casar só para ficar com a sobrinha. Mas o que mais poderia fazer? Hanabi não era uma mãe adequada, e Itachi parecia ter evidências suficientes para comprovar o fato.

— Preciso de algum tempo para pensar. — Sentia-se um pouco irritada por soar tão parecida com Hanabi, mas persistiu. — Gostaria de analisar bem todos os ângulos antes de me comprometer.

— Não vim negociar, Srta. Hyuuga — ele disse de modo intratável. — Vim para assumir o papel de pai de Mayumi e pretendo fazer isso o mais breve possível.

Hinata estava ficando mais alarmada. Havia um ar intransigente na voz que sugeria que Itachi estava acostumado a conseguir as coisas ao seu modo.

Conte a verdade, ela repetia mentalmente. Conte quem você realmente é. Mas as palavras estavam presas em algum lugar dentro do peito, onde o coração já se apertava só de pensar em nunca mais ver Mayumi.

Tentou raciocinar com clareza, mas era difícil com Itachi observando cada nuance de emoção em seu rosto.

E se aceitasse as exigências dele por enquanto? Ele dissera duas semanas. Certamente pensaria numa solução até lá. Precisava pensar em algo. Não podia se casar com um completo estranho!

Itachi interpretou o longo silêncio como aceitação.

— Darei entrada nos papéis imediatamente.

— Mas... — Hinata calou-se, o coração parecia estar saltando no peito. Oh, Deus! O que fizera? Ele não podia estar falando sério, podia?

— Talvez seja melhor deixar algo bem claro desde já, Srta. Hyuuga. Este casamento não existirá no real sentido da palavra.

— Quer dizer que não será legal? — Ela franziu a testa, tentando compreender.

— Será legal, claro, mas apenas no papel.

— No papel? — Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— A união não será consumada — ele afirmou implacavelmente.

Hinata sabia que deveria estar sentindo um imenso alívio, mas por alguma razão inexplicável sentia-se aborrecida. Sabia que no momento não parecia tão glamorosa quanto Hanabi, mas tinha uma boa figura e seus traços eram bonitos. Não a agradava ser dispensada assim, como se não tivesse atrativos.

— Quer que eu acredite nisso? — Hinata perguntou com uma dose de cinismo na voz.

Itachi ergueu a mão e fez o sinal da cruz sobre o peito.

— Eu juro.

Algo no ar de suprema confiança de Itachi fez com que Hinata pensasse em usar o olhar sedutor que a irmã costumava lançar aos homens. Colocou a mão no quadril, inclinando-o de maneira provocativa, erguendo os cantos da boca num sorriso malicioso enquanto murmurava:

— Só acreditaria se fosse um homem morto, Sr. Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO TRÊS

Itachi ria por dentro diante da exibição de autoconfiança. Ela era exatamente como Sasuke descrevera: agora uma menina amuada, uma ninfa furiosa no instante seguinte. Era uma combinação inebriante, precisava admitir, mas se Sasuke não conseguira conter o desejo, por mais breve que tivesse sido o caso, Itachi sabia que não corria o risco de perder o controle. Hinata Hyuuga era o exato oposto do que procurava numa companheira.

Odiava mulheres que não tinham nada melhor a fazer do que se enfeitar na esperança de atrair um marido rico. Vivera cercado delas na maior parte da vida.

A Srta. Hyuuga estava se iludindo se achava que ele sucumbiria ao seu charme.

— Não sou como meu irmão, Srta. Hyuuga — informou com frieza. — Meus gostos são mais refinados.

Hinata queria arrancar aquele sorriso afetado do rosto dele, mas sabia que provavelmente sofreria conseqüências desagradáveis. Cerrou os punhos e o encarou.

— Posso fazê-lo engolir estas palavras. Notei como me olha desde que abri aquela porta.

— Admito que estava intrigado por saber o que levou meu irmão a ser tão incauto. — Os olhos se demoraram nos seios dela. — Mas garanto que não tenho apetite por mulheres vazias como você.

Hinata recobrou o controle com dificuldade.

— Suponho que o arranjo que propôs o deixa livre para se envolver com quem quiser, quando quiser.

— Prometo ser discreto.

— E eu? Posso me favorecer deste arranjo também?

Itachi não respondeu de imediato, mas Hinata quase podia ouvir o cérebro dele remoendo a questão.

— Não.

— Não?

Ele meneou a cabeça lentamente.

— Claro que não.

— Não pode estar falando sério. — Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.

— Incrivelmente sério. — Itachi respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Espera que eu concorde? O que ganho com um acordo desses?

— Ficará com sua filha e ganhará de brinde um marido rico.

Hinata bufou ultrajada.

— Pensei que homens como você tivessem morrido junto com os dinossauros. Acho que me enganei. Como andam as coisas no Planeta Chauvinismo ultimamente?

— Não sou chauvinista por natureza, mas um pouco de celibato fará com que se concentre nas suas responsabilidades como mãe.

Hinata deixou escapar uma risada irônica. Diferente da irmã, que tinha perdido a virgindade aos 14 anos, Hinata era tecnicamente virgem. Tecnicamente porque acreditava que toda mulher moderna tinha o direito de explorar o próprio corpo e descobrir como ele funcionava, embora ainda se perguntasse o motivo para tanto estardalhaço. Concluíra que era uma daquelas raras mulheres com pouco impulso sexual. Mas não era por isso que deixaria que Itachi conseguisse as coisas ao seu modo. Ele já a considerava uma verdadeira prostituta, e um pedacinho dela se divertia por encorajá-lo a continuar pensando assim.

— Acha engraçada a perspectiva de agir com responsabilidade? — A voz estava repleta de desprezo:

Hinata enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo, esperando que ele não notasse a unha roída enquanto imitava outra das poses sedutoras da irmã.

— Você me faz rir, Sr. Uchiha. Essa conversa de celibato é hilária.

A raiva tomou brevemente o rosto dele. Hinata viu que Itachi cerrava os punhos, como se para não agarrá-la.

Uma estranha sensação lhe surgiu entre as coxas ao pensar naquele homem tocando-a. Começou a imaginar a sensação da boca firme e reprovadora contra a sua, a língua arrogante duelando com a dela. Sentiu os seios formigando e, quase sem perceber, umedeceu de leve os lábios.

Itachi sentiu um súbito desejo. Tentou controlá-lo, aborrecido por não ser capaz de resistir a Hinata, que lhe afetava profundamente. Ela realmente exalava sensualidade, os olhos cinzentos e a boca carnuda fazendo sua pele se arrepiar.

Decidiu fazer um acordo com ela, mesmo que isso fosse como dar um tiro no próprio pé.

— Como você não parece disposta a concordar com meus termos, farei uma pequena concessão. Pelo período de um mês após o casamento, nós dois ficaremos em celibato. Que tal?

Ela fez beicinho, como se considerasse a idéia.

— Um mês? Huumm... Acho que consigo.

Itachi ficou carrancudo, e Hinata exibiu outro sorriso sexy.

— Não mais do que isso, senão ficarei louca. Mas pelo que ouvi falar de você... — Ela o examinou dos pés à cabeça, como se o despisse de cada peça — ...talvez sinta o mesmo.

— Creio que posso me controlar.

— Então devo presumir que não tem nenhuma amante no momento? — Ela lhe lançou um olhar sedutor.

— Não estou íntimo de ninguém atualmente. Hinata não pôde deixar de imaginar como devia ser bom estar íntima dele. Itachi era estonteante, mesmo que admitir isso a aborrecesse. Era inacreditavelmente bonito, os hipnotizantes olhos escuros prometiam paixão. A boca revelava desprezo no momento, mas não duvidava do quanto seria persuasiva caso Itachi a beijasse.

Um gritinho de protesto veio do carrinho quando Mayumi subitamente se remexeu em seu sono.

Itachi olhou para o carrinho, a voz baixa cheia de preocupação.

— Ela está bem?

Exibindo um olhar de "olha só o que você fez", Hinata foi acalmar a sobrinha. O choramingo parou assim que ela tocou as perninhas de Mayumi, os afagos fazendo a menina voltar a dormir em poucos minutos.

Hinata sabia que Itachi a observava a distância, sem dúvida avaliando suas habilidades maternais.

Assim que o bebê adormeceu completamente, Hinata encarou Itachi com a maior tranqüilidade possível.

— Disse que quer casar em duas semanas. Por que a pressa?

— Meu pai está em estágio terminal. Ele deseja ver a neta antes de morrer.

— Duas semanas é um curto espaço de tempo. — Hinata mordeu o lábio disfarçadamente.

— Cuidarei de todos os detalhes. Você só precisa aparecer no cartório.

Hinata sabia que era patético sentir-se desapontada, mas se o destino a forçasse a continuar com a farsa, seu sonho de casar-se num belo vestido branco estaria perdido para sempre.

— E o vestido? — perguntou, tentando não pensar nos motivos que levavam Itachi Uchiha a casar-se com ela.

— Não me importa o que irá vestir. No entanto, acho que seria muito impróprio de sua parte vestir branco. — Itachi relanceou o carrinho. — Não concorda?

Ela sustentou o olhar dele o quanto pôde.

— Gosto de usar branco. Cai bem em mim. Itachi estava certo de que ela ficaria deslumbrante até vestida de freira.

— Vista o que quiser; a cerimônia só dura alguns minutos mesmo. Meu advogado cuidará dos papéis. — Dirigiu-se à porta, lançando a Hinata um olhar de advertência. — Lembre que se quebrar o acordo, não terei outra escolha senão tirar Mayumi permanentemente de sua custódia. Não pense que não posso fazer isso, pois garanto que posso. E o farei se necessário.

Hinata gostaria de revidar a ameaça, mas era desolador pensar na perda da sobrinha. Bastaria Itachi ver as marcas no peito de Mayumi para que tudo acabasse agora mesmo.

Só esperava que, com o tempo, Itachi percebesse o quanto ela amava a menina. Mas o que ele faria se descobrisse a verdade?

— Não quebrarei o acordo.

— Imagino que não. — Os olhos dele exibiam cautela. — E, claro, lhe darei uma mesada enquanto durar nosso casamento.

Hinata ficou tensa, não conseguia encontrar a voz.

— Pergunto-me o que fará com tanto dinheiro para gastar — ele comentou em tom de insulto.

Hinata deu de ombros, como a irmã costumava fazer.

— Compras, compras e mais compras, provavelmente.

Os lábios de Itachi exibiam desagrado.

— Já trabalhou alguma vez na vida?

— Trabalhar? — Ela torceu o nariz repugnada. — Por que trabalhar se posso me divertir?

— Você me enoja. Mal acredito que conseguiu afastar meu irmão de Sakura. Ela adiou o casamento por sua causa. Se não fosse você, Sasuke...

— É típico culpar a amante — Hinata retrucou furiosa em favor da irmã. — Ele não era obrigado a dormir comigo; poderia ter dito não.

— Você o perseguiu por meses. Sasuke me contou como você era insistente, como foi impossível mantê-la afastada.

— Pois ele se divertiu bastante. Aposto que você se divertiria também.

— Sinto desapontá-la, mas isso não acontecerá. Conhece as regras. Se andar fora da linha, usarei todas as armas ao meu dispor.

Hinata podia bem acreditar. Itachi devia ter cartas na manga. Só teria duas semanas para pensar numa saída, e se esforçaria ao máximo, pois estava ficando bem claro que seu oponente tinha a vantagem.

— Seus parentes estarão presentes na cerimônia? — ela perguntou na tentativa de esconder a inquietação.

— Não, meu pai não pode viajar, e minha mãe... — Ele hesitou antes de continuar: — Ela morreu anos atrás.

Hinata não deixou de sentir certa compaixão pelo pai dele, que sofrerá um golpe duplo ao perder o filho e a esposa. Itachi devia estar sofrendo muito também, por isso a raiva que sentia diminuiu um pouco.

— Deve ter sido muito difícil para todos vocês — disse gentilmente.

Itachi a encarou com desgosto.

— Como ousa demonstrar simpatia? Se não fosse você, meu irmão estaria vivo!

Hinata ficou estarrecida. Isto estava se tornando um pesadelo. O que ele estava insinuando?

— E uma acusação muito grave — ela conseguiu dizer. — Que provas você têm?

— Você foi a última pessoa a ver Sasuke antes que ele fosse buscar Sakura no aeroporto.

Hinata desconhecia este pequeno detalhe.

— E daí? — Tentou soar despreocupada, embora seu estômago estivesse se revirando de consternação.

— Era compreensível que Sakura ainda estivesse perturbada. Queria adiar o casamento, mas Sasuke garantiu que o caso de vocês tinha terminado. Ela sabia do bebê, que foi motivo de grande desentendimento entre eles. Sakura temia que isso voltasse a aproximar vocês dois. Ela não morreu na hora, ainda teve chance de me contar que Sasuke estava muito agitado, certamente por causa da sua visita na noite anterior. Ele não conseguiu dormir depois de ouvir suas exigências descabidas, estava completamente desconcentrado. Um caminhão ultrapassou o sinal vermelho, e Sasuke não conseguiu reagir a tempo de evitar a colisão.

— E a culpa é minha? — Hinata perguntou. — Eu não estava dirigindo o caminhão!

— Mas é como se você estivesse. Sasuke estava profundamente envergonhado por ter se envolvido com você. Isso quase destruiu seu relacionamento com Sakura.

— Ele deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências antes de me assediar — ela retrucou.

— Não está invertendo as coisas? — Itachi perguntou com um lampejo nos olhos. — Não era Sasuke quem estava nu na cama do hotel naquela primeira noite... Era você.

Hinata tentou disfarçar o espanto. Desconhecia muita coisa e, quanto mais se envolvia na farsa, mais difícil se tornava manter o disfarce. Hanabi não lhe contara praticamente nada, o que significava que teria de mentir para escapar daquele campo minado.

— E daí? — Ela reassumiu o tom casual. — Ele poderia ter dito não.

— Poucos homens diriam não a tão grande tentação — respondeu, o olhar vagando sobre ela novamente.

Hinata inclinou a cabeça de maneira provocante.

— Então se admite tentado?

Itachi se aproximou dela, a expressão cheia de ódio.

Os olhos a fulminavam, como se ele mal pudesse controlar a própria raiva.

— Pode ter o corpo de uma deusa e o rosto de um anjo, mas não a tocaria nem que minha vida dependesse disso — ele afirmou.

Tendo seu orgulho feminino insultado, Hinata ergueu mais o queixo, os olhos emitindo um desafio imprudente. Como ele ousava repudiá-la com tanta presunção?

— Quer apostar, garotão? É mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Itachi apertou tanto a boca que os lábios ficaram quase brancos. Hinata percebia que tinha exagerado, mas era tarde demais para recuar.

— Muito bem. Aceito a aposta. Se durante o casamento eu a tocar de maneira que não seja fortuita, você ganha. Dobrarei sua mesada na hora.

Hinata percebeu que Hanabi teria perguntado quanto ele pretendia lhe dar.

— E... quanto pretende me pagar?

— Muito mais do que você vale, garanto.

Os olhos dela brilharam de ódio ao ouvir a ofensa. Sentia a raiva se espalhando por cada célula de seu corpo

— É o que veremos — disse no tom confiante de Hanabi, o sorriso sedutor escondendo o quanto seus dentes rangiam.

O pequeno sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dele era uma mistura de zombaria e desafio.

— Vá em frente, Srta. Hyuuga. Faça-me perder. Antes que Hinata pudesse pensar numa resposta,

Itachi abriu a porta e saiu.

Ela ficou olhando para a porta, completamente em pânico, a cabeça doendo, as pernas tremendo ao pensar no que tinha feito.

Apoiou-se no braço do velho sofá, o cérebro tentando encontrar uma maneira de escapar daquela situação.

Se Hanabi não reaparecesse, Hinata teria de manter a farsa enquanto fosse necessário. Que escolha tinha? Mayumi precisava dela. Não podia desapontá-la.

Duas semanas...

Estremeceu ao pensar em Itachi. Ele era a personificação da crueldade e do poder; estava acostumado a pagar para que os obstáculos fossem removidos de seu caminho.

Hinata assustou-se quando o telefone tocou na mesinha ao lado. Esticou a mão e levou o fone ao ouvido.

— Hinata? — A voz de Hanabi ecoava. — Pensei em dar uma ligada. Ficarei em Cingapura por algumas horas enquanto o avião é reabastecido.

— Tem idéia do que fez? — Hinata exclamou, agarrando o fone com as duas mãos.

— Sei que não me aprova por abandonar Mayumi. Mas, francamente, não me importa. Quero...

— Quer calar a boca e me ouvir? — Hinata rebateu. — Como pôde fazer aquilo com sua própria filha? Além de abandoná-la, você a machucou!

O tom de Hanabi ficou mais duro.

— Olha, ela não parava de chorar depois que você saiu. Isso me deixou louca!

Hinata ficou enjoada por descobrir que aquela violência tinha acontecido debaixo de seu próprio teto.

— Ela é uma criança indefesa. Você já foi assim; não se lembra de como é ser tão vulnerável?

— Não me lembro de nada, então desista, viu? Hinata suspirou frustrada. Sua irmã ficava desmemoriada quando lhe convinha. Não havia como mudar os hábitos de toda uma vida. Só lhe restava fazer o possível para impedir que os sofrimentos de sua infância se repetissem com Mayumi.

— Alguma notícia da família de Sasuke? — Hanabi perguntou com a mesma casualidade com que perguntaria sobre o tempo.

— Ele veio aqui — Hinata disse entre os dentes.

— Quem?

— Você sabe quem! — Hinata quase gritava. — O próprio Itachi Uchiha.

— Imaginei que isso aconteceria.

— Como pode ser tão displicente? — Hinata berrou. — Ele acha que eu sou você!

Hanabi ria.

— Verdade? Que engraçado!

— Pois adivinhe... Eu não estou rindo! É melhor você voltar o quanto antes para resolver isso.

— Não vou voltar. Konohamaru está esperando por mim em Los Angeles. Por que não diz logo quem você é e acaba com o problema?

Hinata bufou.

— Por que ele quer Mayumi, é por isso.

— Agora? — O tom meloso de Hanabi irritava Hinata. — Então a foto cumpriu seu papel.

— Do que está falando?

Hinata ouviu o som das longas unhas postiças da irmã batendo contra alguma superfície, como se ela estivesse planejando algo.

— Ele terá que pagar, lógico, mas é o melhor lugar para ela. Imagine o quanto será rica quando crescer, toda uma família de banqueiros bilionários para a qual pedir alguns empréstimos.

— Não acredito na sua falta de sentimentos — Hinata a reprovava. — Sabe o que ele pretende fazer?

— O quê? — Hanabi soava desinteressada.

— Ele está me obrigando... obrigando você... a se casar com ele, o que terei de fazer porque você fugiu e ele não sabe, e estou atolada em mentiras, não sei se consigo levar a farsa adiante porque não sei como lidar com homens como Itachi Uchiha e ainda preciso trabalhar e arranjar uma creche e...

— Nossa! Devagar! Não entendi nada depois da parte do casamento. Como assim ele quer casar com você?

— Comigo não... com você! Ele acha que está me forçando a um casamento de conveniência.

— Conveniência?

— Ele quer adotar Mayumi e está disposto a casar comigo... com você... para conseguir.

— E você concordou? — Hanabi parecia surpresa.

— Ele não me deixou muita escolha — Hinata respondeu ressentida. — Ele ameaçou expô-la como mãe incompetente. A maneira como você machucou Mayumi já seria evidência suficiente. Foi pura sorte ele não ter notado...

— Quanto ele está te pagando?

Hinata rangeu os dentes pela total falta de remorso da irmã. Como Hanabi podia ficar mais preocupada com o dinheiro do que com a própria filha?

— Mesmo que eu passe fome, não aceitarei o dinheiro dele. Ele acha que pode me comprar, mas um playboy mimado...

— Diga que mudou de idéia — Hanabi a interrompeu. — Diga que quer dez milhões.

— Dez milhões? — Hinata gritou. — Eu não...

— Não seja idiota. Ele é bilionário, Hinata. Pode pedir o valor que quiser. Ele pagará.

— De jeito nenhum. Está idéia de casamento já é bem ruim. — Suspirou antes de continuar: — Além disso, fico doente só de pensar no que ele fará quando descobrir que está lidando com a pessoa errada.

— Não conte nada.

— O quê? — Hinata gritou. — Espera que eu continue com esta farsa?

— Você quer Mayumi, não quer? Esta é sua chance de ficar com ela. Na verdade, podemos agarrar algo grande se você usar as cartas certas.

Hinata ignorou o tom ambicioso da irmã gêmea.

— O que quer dizer?

Hanabi deu uma risadinha que a deixou inquieta.

— Está prestes a se casar com um bilionário. Terá muito dinheiro nas mãos, montes e montes de dinheiro. Andei verificando e descobri que Konohamaru não está no mesmo patamar de Itachi. Mas podemos resolver isso assim que você se casar.

Hinata livrou-se do nó na garganta.

— Hanabi, não posso me casar com Itachi Uchiha! Seria ilegal!

— Quem vai saber? — Hanabi respondeu animada. — Não contei a Sasuke que tinha uma irmã gêmea, então Itachi dificilmente descobrirá. Só se você contar ou se ele nos vir juntas, o que será difícil já que estarei do outro lado do globo. Não, quanto mais penso, melhor me parece a idéia. Nós duas temos a ganhar. Você fica com Mayumi e eu recebo uma renda regular do seu marido ricaço.

Hinata entrou em pânico.

— Hanabi, não faça isso comigo. Não posso casar com um homem que odeia o próprio ar que eu respiro!

— Ele não te odeia, odeia a mim — Hanabi apontou. — De qualquer forma, talvez ele comece a gostar de você quando a conhecer melhor. Mas você precisaria usar um pouco de maquiagem e vestir outra coisa que não seja um agasalho disforme.

— Não tenho como pagar pelos retalhos de pano que você costuma usar — Hinata debochou.

— Ora, Hinata. Pense bem. É uma chance única. Você sempre quis casar e ter filhos. Do que está reclamando?

— Eu gostaria de escolher o noivo, é disso que estou reclamando! E eu queria um casamento na igreja, não um arranjo obscuro no cartório.

— Você é uma romântica incorrigível. Acha que um casamento dura mais se for realizado na igreja? Ora... Acorde para o mundo real, Hinata. Casar com um bilionário deveria compensar o vestido e a bênção do padre.

— Mas não compensa. Quero mais da vida do que um marido rico.

— Você poderia passar o resto da vida procurando amor e, a exemplo de nossa mãe, jamais encontrar. Seu eu fosse você, agarraria esta chance com as duas mãos.

— Mas eu não sou você, sou? — Hinata retrucou com frieza.

— Não. — Havia um tom de divertimento na voz de Hanabi. — Mas Itachi Uchiha não sabe disso, sabe?


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO QUATRO

No dia seguinte, Hinata ligou para a biblioteca dizendo estar doente para que pudesse arranjar uma creche para Mayumi. Como não possuía carro, estava limitada a uma creche particular cujas taxas eram extorsivas.

Não teve notícias de Itachi nos dois dias seguintes. Tudo parecia tão irreal que Hinata às vezes se perguntava se não tinha imaginado coisas. Contudo, no terceiro dia, ela recebeu uma carta informando que a cerimônia de casamento seria realizada em 15 de julho.

Sentiu um calafrio. Parecia não haver saída. Teria de casar com Itachi para ficar com Mayumi.

Ficava aterrorizada só de pensar que teria de fingir ser a irmã por meses, talvez anos, mas não tinha alternativa. Incrível que umas poucas palavras ficassem entre ela e sua liberdade. Se dissesse: "Não sou mãe de Mayumi", não haveria casamento.

Cinco palavras que a deixariam livre, mas que lhe roubariam a sobrinha... para sempre.

Como esperava, Hanabi não fizera mais contato. Hinata tinha tentado o celular, mas as inúmeras mensagens de texto continuavam sem resposta.

Largou a carta para dar atenção aos choros de Mayumi, evitando pensar que se casaria com um homem que a odiava muito.

Quando voltava à pequena sala de estar com Mayumi no colo, o telefone tocou e Hinata correu para atender.

— Hinata. — A voz profunda de Itachi soou ao seu ouvido. — É Itachi.

— Que Itachi? — Estava novamente com a personalidade de Hanabi, como se ouvir a voz macia ligasse um interruptor às suas costas.

Ouviu Itachi respirar fundo e se parabenizou mentalmente por ganhar aquela pequena batalha, mesmo sabendo que o mais provável era Itachi ganhar a guerra no fim.

— Tenho certeza de que sua reputação faz com que alguns nomes se repitam em sua lista — ele comentou insolentemente.

— Nem queira saber — ela respondeu.

— Recebeu minha carta?

— Deixe-me ver... — Remexeu a pequena pilha de contas reunidas sobre a mesa apenas para irritá-lo. — Ah, aqui está. É um contrato pré-nupcial, não?

— Pensou que me casaria sem me proteger?

— Isso depende de que tipo de proteção está falando.

— É um acordo comercial, Hinata. Nada mais.

— Por mim está tudo bem. Desde que você não volte atrás com suas palavras. Como garantir que posso confiar em você?

Houve um tenso instante de silêncio. Hinata o imaginou rangendo os dentes no esforço de manter certa educação.

— Receberá sua mesada assim que estivermos casados, nem um segundo antes — ele afirmou enfim.

— Não confia em mim, Sr. Uchiha? — Imitava o jeito da irmã com satisfação. — Está com medo de ser enganado?

— Gostaria muito que tentasse — ele a desafiou. — Acho que não preciso lhe alertar das conseqüências caso isso não passe de fingimento seu.

Hinata estremeceu ao pensar na ironia daquela frase. O fingimento já não fizera com que cavasse a própria cova?

— A propósito, já que vamos nos casar em questão de dias, seria inapropriado continuar me chamando pelo sobrenome.

— Itachi — ela sussurrou o nome sedutoramente.

— É apelido?

— Não é apelido. É de origem francesa, como minha mãe.

— Fala francês tão bem quanto italiano?

— Sim, e várias outras línguas.

Hinata estava impressionada, mas não admitiria.

— E você? — ele perguntou logo em seguida.

— Eu? — Ela bufou. — De jeito nenhum! Inglês é a língua universal, não entendo por que as pessoas se preocupam em ficar falando outros idiomas.

Hinata era razoavelmente fluente tanto em francês quanto em italiano, mas preferiu não revelar. Havia estudado idiomas na escola e na faculdade, adquirindo bom nível de proficiência. Mas agora era conveniente que Itachi a considerasse uma completa cabeça-de-vento que não tinha nada melhor a fazer senão se enfeitar para preencher o tempo.

— O advogado virá ao meu escritório para que assinemos o contrato pré-nupcial. Você precisa trazer sua certidão de nascimento para que eu possa dar entrada na licença de casamento. Pode ser amanhã às dez?

O coração de Hinata disparou de apreensão. Tinha conseguido se passar pela irmã, mas agora começaria a assinar documentos na presença de um advogado. E se a mandassem para a prisão? O que aconteceria com Mayumi? A sorte era ter dito seu nome verdadeiro porque, sendo a gêmea mais velha, só seu nome aparecia na certidão de nascimento, como era a prática na época. Mas e se vissem a certidão de nascimento de Mayumi? Era o nome de Hanabi que estava impresso lá. Como conseguiria explicar aquilo?

— Hinata? — A voz profunda interrompeu o instante de pânico.

— Desculpe. — Ela ajeitou a sobrinha no colo.

— Mayumi estava escorregando.

— Está com ela no colo?

Mayumi deu um murmúrio animado, como se estivesse respondendo ao tio.

— Sim — disse Hinata, sorrindo para a sobrinha.

— Eu ia colocá-la para dormir quando você ligou.

— Como ela está?

— Está bem.

— Ela acorda muito à noite?

— Poucas vezes. Mas logo dorme outra vez.

— Diga-me, Hinata. — Havia um tom indefinível em sua voz. — Você gosta de ser mãe?

Hinata não hesitou em responder.

— Claro que sim.

Houve um estranho silêncio.

Ela se perguntava se deveria ter sido tão honesta. Hanabi provavelmente responderia de maneira completamente diferente; talvez ele estivesse confuso com a súbita mudança de personalidade.

— Você não me parece ser do tipo maternal. —A voz estava repleta de escárnio.

— Então como lhe pareço, Itachi? — Hinata respondeu com voz sedutora, querendo consertar sua falha.

Sentado em seu escritório, Itachi suspirou, ignorando a pergunta.

— Irei buscá-la amanhã às nove e meia.

— Você tem assento infantil no carro?

Itachi franziu a testa. Não tinha pensado nestes detalhes.

— Mandarei instalarem um hoje.

— Não irei com você se seu carro não estiver adaptado para transportar uma criança. Não é seguro. Itachi suspirou irritado.

— Mandarei instalar o assento, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, certo?

— Ótimo. Então posso confiar em você? Itachi fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

— Itachi?

Ele abriu os olhos ao ouvir seu nome. Hinata tinha uma voz tão suave...

— Sim... — Ele limpou a garganta. — Pode confiar em mim.

— Então até amanhã.

— Sim. — Itachi começou a se sentir sufocado com a gravata. — Até amanhã.

Quando a campainha soou às nove e meia no dia seguinte, Mayumi ainda chorava, o que fazia desde cinco da manhã.

Hinata estava ficando desesperada. Acariciava de leve as costas de Mayumi ao atender à porta, o cabelo caído sobre os ombros e os olhos fundos por ter dormido pouco.

Quando viu a figura imponente de Itachi Uchiha parada ali, quis chorar feito a menininha em seu colo.

— Ela está doente? — Itachi perguntou enquanto entrava.

Hinata afastou o cabelo do rosto, sentindo-se angustiada.

— Não sei. Ela está assim desde quando acordou. Itachi pegou a menina, colocando a palma da mão sobre a testa dela para ver a temperatura.

— Não está muito quente. Ela comeu? Hinata meneou a cabeça.

— Já ofereci três ou quatro vezes, mas ela continua rejeitando.

— Talvez seja melhor levá-la ao médico — Itachi sugeriu. — Quem costuma examiná-la?

Hinata ficou muda. Não sabia onde Mayumi era levada para os check-ups mensais, considerando-se que Hanabi fizesse tal coisa.

— Eu...

Itachi a fitou de maneira acusadora.

— Você já a levou ao médico, não?

— Eu...

Ele bufou, furioso.

— É uma criança pequena — ralhou. — Precisa tomar vacinas e verificar o peso regularmente para garantir um crescimento adequado.

— Ela é muito saudável — Hinata disse, afligindo-se quando Mayumi recomeçou a chorar.

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Hinata mordeu o lábio.

— Talvez sejam os dentinhos.

— Qual a idade dela? Quatro meses? Não é um pouco cedo?

— Não sei! Nunca... — Deteve-se antes de terminar a frase. Quase dissera não saber nada sobre bebês! O que Itachi pensaria dela?

Ele afagava as costas de Mayumi. Depois de um tempo o choro se transformou num leve soluçar e, em seguida, os olhinhos dela já se fechavam.

Hinata não deixou de admirar a habilidade de Itachi. Estava há horas tentando acalmar o bebê sem qualquer sucesso. Parte dela se ressentia do fato. A outra parte o admirava secretamente.

— Vá se arrumar — Itachi disse baixinho para não acordar a menina. — Ainda temos tempo, mas o trânsito a esta hora do dia é sempre uma incógnita.

Hinata foi para o quarto e fechou a porta suavemente. Examinou o conteúdo de seu armário com desânimo. A maioria das roupas era conservadora ou ultrapassada. Seu trabalho como bibliotecária não exigia nada sofisticado, e como freqüentemente precisava quitar os débitos da irmã, não comprava nada novo para si mesma há muito tempo. Possuía muitos jeans, na maioria peças descartadas por Hanabi, e uma coleção de blusas, também de Hanabi, muito reveladoras.

No fim, optou por uma das roupas de Hanabi. Fingia ser a irmã, então devia vestir-se como ela, mesmo que repugnada por exibir tanto de seu corpo, especialmente para alguém como Itachi Uchiha.

Tudo nele a perturbava. Seus modos tinham um ar masculinamente ameaçador. Embora soubesse que, no fundo, Itachi era movido pelos mesmos motivos que ela, não podia deixar de ficar agitada em sua presença. Provavelmente por sua falta de experiência com homens; não sabia lidar com alguém tão forte, tão no controle, tão obstinado.

Suspirou enquanto alisava o vestido justo. Quem dera se passar pela irmã fosse tão fácil quanto vestir aquela roupa. Pegou um cardigã de caxemira, colocou-o casualmente sobre os ombros e voltou para onde Itachi a esperava.

Ele estava de pé com Mayumi nos braços, as linhas sérias do rosto suavizadas enquanto olhava para a menina adormecida.

Hinata respirou fundo ao ver a cena. Era óbvio que ele adorava a sobrinha e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la, mesmo casar com uma mulher que odiava.

Seguiram até o escritório de Itachi em silêncio, e Hinata sentia-se imensamente agradecida por isso. Mayumi finalmente tomara uma mamadeira e caíra no sono logo depois de ser acomodada no assento infantil instalado no carro. Itachi estava concentrado no trânsito intenso da manhã.

Hinata observou as unhas roídas enquanto imaginava o que estava por vir. O que ele teria dito ao advogado sobre o casamento? Deveria fingir que eram como qualquer outro casal?

Cinco palavras, lembrou-se. Cinco palavras e tudo estaria terminado.

Assim que chegaram ao estacionamento abaixo do prédio do escritório, Hinata saiu do carro e começou a ajustar o carregador de bebê ao peito, os dedos tremendo ao lidar com a fivela.

Itachi lhe entregou Mayumi, ajudando a colocar as perninhas da menina nos lugares devidos. Hinata sentiu a mão dele roçar seu seio esquerdo e pulou como se tivesse sido tocada por ferro em brasa.

Os olhares se encontraram, o dele cheio de antipatia.

— Melhor não fazer qualquer demonstração de aversão ao meu toque enquanto estivermos na presença do advogado. Ele acha que este é um casamento normal, e prefiro que ele continue a pensar assim.

Os olhos de Hinata flamejaram enquanto ela arrumava as tiras do carregador sobre os ombros.

— Não é exatamente normal forçar alguém ao casamento.

Itachi ativou o alarme do carro antes de responder:

— Você será mais do que recompensada por seu empenho.

— O fato de estarmos assinando um pacto pré-nupcial não causará suspeitas?

— Pactos pré-nupciais são comuns hoje em dia. Além disso, tenho que proteger acionistas e investidores, inclusive meu pai, que começou este negócio do nada. Não deixarei que uma mulher ambiciosa pegue metade de tudo que tanto trabalhamos para conquistar caso o casamento chegue ao fim.

Embora Hinata soubesse que ele estava sendo razoável, sentia-se magoada. Queria que ele pudesse enxergar a verdadeira pessoa por trás daquele tênue disfarce, uma mulher que se importava profundamente com a sobrinha, tanto que estava disposta a se casar com um completo estranho.

Ficou calada e o acompanhou para dentro do elevador. Sentia um aperto no peito. As pernas começaram a ficar moles. A mente era uma contusão de pensamentos desordenados: queria fugir, queria contar a verdade...

Tivera sorte até o momento. Itachi não pedira a certidão de nascimento de Mayumi, mas isto não demoraria a acontecer, principalmente porque ele pretendia adotá-la. Ele queria que o pai conhecesse a única neta, o que significava viajar até a Itália. Seria legal levar Mayumi para fora do país? E se alguém pedisse a certidão de Mayumi e descobrisse que ela não era a mãe?

Percebendo que Itachi a fitava, apressou-se em esconder sua inquietação com um sorriso vago.

— Do que está rindo? — Itachi a encarava com desprezo. — Da rapidez com que gastará sua mesada?

— Isso depende de quão generoso você será. Itachi revirou os olhos e apertou o botão do elevador novamente, como se isso acelerasse a subida.

— Ainda não estamos casados, então é melhor não contar com um dinheiro que ainda nem recebeu — ele resmungou.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Hinata o seguiu até seus escritórios.

Saber o quanto o irritava lhe dava uma agradável sensação de poder.

A recepção do império bancário de Itachi não deixava dúvidas quanto aos lucros da empresa. Hinata olhou para uma pintura na parede da sala de espera, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que era um autêntico Renoir.

— Sr. Uchiha — a recepcionista murmurou para o patrão. — O Sr. Highgate está esperando na ante-sala de seu escritório.

— Siga-me — Itachi disse para Hinata por cima do ombro.

Algo dentro dela decidiu naquele instante que não ficaria recebendo ordens na frente de funcionários, ainda mais na frente da bela recepcionista que a encarava desde o instante em que chegaram.

— Olá. — Hinata estendeu a mão sobre o balcão.

— Sou Hinata, noiva de Itachi. E esta é Mayumi. É sobrinha de Itachi, sabia? Filha de Sasuke.

A recepcionista evitou a mão de Hinata, como se tocá-la fosse queimá-la.

— Eu... eu pensei que seu nome fosse Hanabi — a jovem conseguiu falar enfim. — Não lembra? — Fitava Hinata de maneira acusadora. — Já nos vimos antes.

Hinata não tinha pensado na possibilidade de sua irmã já ter visitado o lugar.

Ficou levemente corada enquanto pensava numa desculpa que justificasse não ter reconhecido a recepcionista, mas seu cérebro não parecia funcionar.

— Foi quando Itachi estava na Itália, em setembro — a recepcionista continuou, o tom reprovador.

— Sasuke estava em reunião, mas você insistiu em vê-lo.

Hinata sabia que Itachi prestava atenção em cada palavra, por isso precisava encontrar uma solução que não denunciasse seu disfarce.

Contou rapidamente os meses e concluiu que Hanabi viera procurar Sasuke em estado avançado de gravidez, provavelmente numa última tentativa de convencê-lo a aceitar a criança.

Baixou a cabeça num gesto de arrependimento, a mão acariciando a cabecinha de Mayumi.

— Sim... Bem, eu estava fora de mim... Hormônios, você sabe...

A recepcionista olhou para o bebê, a expressão severa se suavizando imediatamente.

— Ela se parece bastante com Sasuke, não é? Hinata apenas assentiu.

— Não atenderei ligações no momento, Katrina — Itachi disse, a voz autoritária interrompendo aquele princípio de conversa. — Vamos, cara. Temos assuntos a tratar.

Cara? Hinata disfarçou o espanto bem a tempo. Não sabia como lidaria com aquela maneira carinhosa de falar. Era como se o relacionamento estivesse passando para outro nível, um nível com o qual não tinha qualquer experiência.

Seguiu Itachi pelo espaçoso saguão onde outras caríssimas obras de artes estavam expostas, cada uma delas lembrando-a da quantidade de dinheiro que Itachi dispunha para tomar a custódia de Mayumi.

— Aqui. — Itachi abriu a porta para ela. — Sente-se. Irei chamar Robert.

Hinata puxou uma das cadeiras de veludo para sentar-se e, acomodando Mayumi numa posição mais confortável, começou a olhar ao redor.

O escritório era imenso. Havia estantes com livros ao longo de duas paredes, os grossos volumes exibindo grande variedade de assuntos. A menos que servissem apenas de decoração, o que Hinata duvidava, eles indicavam que Itachi era um homem que lia bastante, pois além dos esperados termos sobre finanças e direito, havia alguns bestsellers e alguns dos clássicos que ela amava.

Era estranho saber que haviam lido os mesmos livros. Era como se isso estabelecesse uma ligação que não sabia se gostaria de ter.

A porta se abriu e um homem de aproximadamente 55 anos entrou com uma pasta debaixo do braço. Itachi entrou logo atrás dele, uma de suas expressões indecifráveis no rosto.

— Cara, este é Robert Highgate. Robert, esta é minha noiva, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata fez menção de levantar-se, mas Robert logo fez um gesto para que ela continuasse sentada por causa do bebê. Ele meneou a cabeça ao olhar para a menina adormecida, os olhos brilhando.

— Que pequeno tesouro. Tenho duas filhas. São minha vida e minha tortura diária. — Sorriu para Hinata.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

— Não é fácil ser pai.

— Não, mas o trabalho vale a pena, garanto. Minha filha mais velha vai se casar em breve; parece que era ontem que ela discutia com a mãe por causa da altura da saia do uniforme.

Hinata conseguiu forçar um sorriso. Tinha lembranças de cenas parecidas entre Hanabi e a mãe, mas nenhuma delas era agradável.

Robert abria a pasta sobre a escrivaninha e olhava para Itachi.

— Redigi os documentos da maneira que você sugeriu, mas não seria melhor explicar tudo para Hinata primeiro?

— Explique, então. — O tom de Itachi beirava o desinteresse.

Hinata ficou envergonhada. Não entendia de termos legais e temia não saber o que estava assinando.

— Como quiser. — Robert entregou o documento a Hinata. — Não se perturbe com todos estes termos legais, Hinata. Isto só declara que, em caso de divórcio, você aceita um pagamento razoável em vez de uma divisão dos bens de Itachi.

Hinata tentou ler o texto complicado, mas nada fazia sentido. Procurou pelo nome de Mayumi, caçando alguma cláusula que Itachi pudesse ter incluído para tomar a criança caso o casamento terminasse, mas não encontrou nada.

— Esta parte aqui declara que você receberá uma mesada durante o casamento. — Robert Highgate apontou uma seção relevante.

Hinata viu a quantia estipulada ali e engoliu em seco.

— Isto me parece um pouco... exagerado. — Ergueu a cabeça e viu que Itachi a fitava de maneira estranha. Concentrou-se no documento novamente, o coração disparado no peito. Itachi não era idiota. Se começasse a desconfiar, estaria perdida...

— Se puder assinar aqui. — Robert indicou uma linha pontilhada. — E aqui. — Virou a página para que Hinata a assinasse. — Pronto, isto é tudo. — Recolocou o documento na pasta e voltou-se para Itachi, que estava apoiado no arquivo atrás da escrivaninha, os olhos fixos em Hinata.

— Posso oferecer meus sinceros cumprimentos pelo casamento? — Robert disse. — Sei que é uma época triste, mas muita alegria pode vir daí. — Ele limpou a garganta discretamente e acrescentou: — Como está seu pai, Itachi? Itachi se afastou do arquivo.

— Está... suportando. Robert ofereceu sua simpatia.

— Um golpe tão terrível, logo após a morte de sua mãe.

— Sim.

Para Hinata, a resposta monossilábica era significativa. Mesmo mostrando pouca emoção no rosto, algo na voz sugeria que Itachi era um homem que estava sofrendo muito. Isso fazia com que o visse sob nova perspectiva. Não tanto como um empresário que queria conquistar o mundo, mas como um homem que sentia necessidade de proteger seus entes queridos.

Seria um pai maravilhoso para Mayumi.

O pensamento se infiltrou em sua mente e, uma vez lá, não deixou que Hinata pensasse em mais nada. Via Itachi com Mayumi em seu primeiro Natal, seu primeiro dente, seus primeiros passos, seu primeiro dia na escola... seu primeiro namorado...

— O que acha, Hinata? Hinata encarou Itachi, confusa.

— O quê?

— Robert sugeriu que fizéssemos um documento referente a Mayumi. Os bens de Sasuke agora pertencem a ela, mas enquanto não completar idade adequada...

Hinata se levantou, agitada, segurando Mayumi contra o peito para não perturbar seu sono.

— Já falei que não estou interessada nos bens de Sasuke.

Itachi lhe lançou um olhar de advertência, mas era tarde demais. Robert Highgate já vira a troca de olhares e tomou a liberdade de tirar as próprias conclusões.

— Cuidarei dos documentos necessários — informou a Itachi em tom reservado enquanto rumava para a porta. — Mais uma vez, desejo felicidades.

— Obrigado — Itachi disse e, voltando-se para Hinata com a sobrancelha erguida, disse: — Hinata?

Ela exibiu um pálido sorriso.

— Obrigada por me explicar tudo, Sr. Highgate.

— Não há de quê. — Robert estendeu a mão e apertou a dela com firmeza. — Você não se parece em nada com o que imaginei, se me permite dizer.

— Não? — O estômago de Hinata se revirava. Será que Hanabi também o conhecera?

— Não — Robert disse. — Mas sabe como são as colunas de fofoca; inventam qualquer coisa para vender revistas.

O coração de Hinata afundou no peito. Sentia-se desconfortável, torturando-se com as imagens da irmã se exibindo em várias boates de Sidney para conseguir uma foto em alguma página de revista.

Baixou o olhar para a menina em seu colo e assumiu uma postura séria.

— Isso tudo ficou para trás. Sou uma outra pessoa.

— Eu a parabenizo por isso — Robert respondeu. — Criar uma criança é uma experiência que leva ao amadurecimento. Você tem família?

Hinata meneou a cabeça, evitando os olhos dele.

— Não, nenhuma família. Meu pai morreu quando eu era bebê, e minha mãe morreu há três anos.

Itachi franziu a testa ao ouvir a conversa entre seu advogado e a futura esposa. Percebeu que pouco sabia sobre Hinata e suas origens. Sabia como era terrível perder um familiar, por isso algo dentro dele se abrandou um pouco. Sim, Hinata era uma oportunista... mas era óbvio que amava Mayumi, fato que ainda o surpreendia.

O advogado saiu, e Mayumi começou a choramingar. Hinata a tirou do carregador e, pegando a sacola de fraldas, fitou Itachi, que estava parado em silêncio atrás da escrivaninha.

— Acho que preciso trocar a fralda dela — Hinata disse.

— Quer que eu troque? — Itachi se ofereceu. Hinata o encarou horrorizada. Como poderia deixar que ele visse as marcas no corpinho de Mayumi?

— Não.

Itachi pareceu ficar ofendido. Queria ser pai de Mayumi, um pai participativo, que alimentaria e trocaria a fralda de um bebê sem se afastar de nojo como certos homens faziam. Mas enquanto as marcas não sumissem, Hinata não teria escolha senão mantê-lo longe de Mayumi.

— O banheiro é na segunda porta — ele disse, saindo de trás da escrivaninha. — Tem tudo o que precisa?

Hinata o encarou de maneira arrogante.

— Já fiz isso antes, sabia?

Itachi não respondeu, mas segurou a porta enquanto ela passava de cabeça erguida. Observou-a caminhar pelo corredor, Mayumi apoiada no quadril, as mãozinhas da menina enterradas nos longos cabelos azulados.

Seus dedos queriam fazer o mesmo, ver se eram tão sedosos quanto pareciam. Praguejando silenciosamente, Itachi enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e voltou para a escrivaninha.

Ignorou a cadeira e ficou olhando pela janela, como já fizera milhares de vezes, mas desta vez não via o porto.

Só conseguia ver um par de olhos cinzas.


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO CINCO

Hinata demorou-se o quanto pôde com Mayumi no banheiro. Precisava pensar. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo, e tão rápido, que não conseguia raciocinar.

Sentia-se uma idiota por não ter pensado que pessoas como a recepcionista de Itachi já conheciam sua irmã. Sem dúvida encontraria outros. E o pequeno deslize com a mesada... Oh, Deus! Sentia medo só de pensar em ser desmascarada.

Não queria nem pensar na reação de Itachi.

Itachi deixou a janela quando ela voltou ao escritório. Apesar de querer manter a calma, Hinata sentiu um frio no estômago diante da presença dele.

— Só agora percebi que Mayumi deve estar precisando de muitas coisas, como roupas e brinquedos — ele disse, tomando cuidadosamente o bebê no colo. — Tenho tempo livre agora, então podemos fazer compras se quiser.

Hinata não sabia o que responder. Mayumi estava realmente precisando de roupas porque estava crescendo muito rápido, mas fazer compras com Itachi como se fossem um casal normal...?

Fingiu arrumar a sacola de fraldas para evitar olhar diretamente para ele, pensando em alguma desculpa.

— Já que suas roupas são de grife, será que sua filha não merece o mesmo? — Havia um tom acusador na voz.

Hinata estava tensa ao fechar a bolsa. Escolhera o que havia de mais conservador nas roupas deixadas por Hanabi, nunca imaginara que fosse algo de grife.

— Esta coisa velha? — resmungou, olhando a roupa com desdém.

Itachi sorriu.

— Você deve vestir a roupa uma vez e atirá-la no fundo do guarda-roupa.

Hinata quase riu da verdade contida naquelas palavras. Poderia ter comprado algo de grife para si mesma se ganhasse um dólar por cada peça de roupa que recolhia do chão depois das noitadas de Hanabi.

Jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu maliciosamente.

— É minha culpa se me enjôo rápido?

— Sabe de uma coisa, Hinata Hyuuga? — Ele lhe lançou um olhar incisivo. — Estou ficando ansioso para me casar só para lhe ensinar a se comportar. Você é a mulher mais fútil que já conheci. Será um grande prazer lhe dar uma lição que já deveria ter aprendido há muito tempo.

Hinata fingiu tremer.

— Oh! Estou tão assustada, Sr. Uchiha. Os olhos dele brilharam de desprezo.

— Se eu não estivesse com Mayumi no colo, começaria a lhe dar uma lição neste exato momento.

Os olhos de Hinata faiscaram, presunçosos.

— Se encostar um dedo em mim, vai se arrepender.

— Valeria a pena, garanto — ele retrucou.

— Você acha? — Ela ergueu o queixo. — Seu irmão pensava assim também.

Hinata sabia que só se salvara pelo fato de Mayumi estar nos braços dele. As pequenas mãozinhas estavam agarradas à camisa branca, o rostinho concentrado em Itachi, como se estivesse maravilhada.

A expressão do rosto dele revelava o quanto ele lutava para manter a calma.

O interfone sobre a escrivaninha quebrou o tenso silêncio.

— Sr. Uchiha? — A voz agradável de Katrina invadiu a sala. — Seu pai na linha dois.

Itachi devolveu Mayumi para Hinata sem a olhar nos olhos.

— Com licença. — Virou-se para atender ao telefone.

Hinata pegava o canguru quando ouviu as primeiras palavras da conversa. Mesmo que Itachi falasse sua língua nativa rapidamente, ela tinha estudado o suficiente para entender o ponto principal da conversa.

— Sim — Itachi disse. — Encontrei uma solução. Casarei com ela no dia 15.

Hinata não podia ouvir a resposta do pai, mas pôde imaginar a partir das respostas de Itachi.

— Não, ela diz que não quer dinheiro ou qualquer um dos bens de Sasuke... Acho que ela está tentando fingir que está mudada... Sim, providenciei uma mesada, mas duvido que isto baste por muito tempo... Sim, sei que ela é tudo que Sasuke dizia ser... Eu sei, eu sei... é uma mulherzinha sem princípios...

Foi difícil para Hinata esconder qualquer reação. Fumegava de raiva e, enquanto acomodava Mayumi no canguru, prometeu vingar-se do insulto.

— Sim... eu sei, tomarei cuidado... Ciao. Hinata sorriu inocentemente ao se virar para ele.

— Então, onde faremos compras?

Pouco tempo depois, enquanto passavam por lojas de departamento e butiques exclusivas, Hinata se perguntava se tinha caído numa espécie de sonho consumista. O cartão de crédito de Itachi foi utilizado tantas vezes que deixou Hinata abismada com a quantidade de dinheiro que Itachi gastava comprando coisas e mais coisas para a sobrinha. Belas roupas, brinquedos caros, copos infantis para quando Mayumi deixasse a mamadeira... Tudo para ser entregue no escritório dele. j

Quando foi hora de Mayumi comer, Itachi sugeriu entrarem num café para que comessem algo enquanto cuidavam da menina.

Se não estivesse tão faminta, Hinata teria recusado a sugestão. Não comera nada de manhã por causa da choradeira de Mayumi, e seu estômago começava a reclamar.

Logo a mamadeira foi aquecida e entregue por uma jovem garçonete. Hinata estava prestes a oferecer a mamadeira à sobrinha quando viu a maneira como Itachi a olhava.

— Quer dar a mamadeira? — perguntou. Itachi hesitou brevemente.

— Claro, por que não? — ele enfim respondeu. Ver como Itachi segurava Mayumi causou uma sensação estranha em Hinata. Ela se remexeu na cadeira e olhou o cardápio que a garçonete deixara na mesa, mas as palavras pareciam borradas, pois seus pensamentos disparavam para todas as direções.

Itachi cuidava da sobrinha com tanta tranqüilidade que fez Hinata imaginar se um dia ele desejara ter seus próprios filhos. Se fosse o caso, por que se prender a um casamento de conveniência?

Hinata sabia que os italianos valorizavam muito a família. Mas se casar com uma estranha, mesmo sendo mãe de sua sobrinha, não era levar os deveres familiares longe demais?

Talvez ele anulasse o casamento no futuro e exigisse a custódia de Mayumi. Era uma idéia inquietante, mas Hinata não teria chances quando sua verdadeira identidade fosse descoberta. Seria considerada uma mentirosa, e nenhum juiz lhe concederia nem mesmo visitas à sobrinha.

A fome desapareceu subitamente. Hinata afastou o cardápio, dando de ombros.

— Não está com fome? — Itachi perguntou.

— Só quero um café. — Ela desviou o olhar.

— Preto.

A garçonete veio anotar o pedido, aproveitando para dar uma olhadinha no bebê que já tinha terminado sua mamadeira.

— Qual a idade dela? — a moça perguntou.

— Quatro meses — Hinata respondeu.

A garçonete sorriu enquanto olhava do bebê para Itachi.

— Ela se parece com pai, não?

Hinata estava prestes a dizer que Itachi não era o pai de Mayumi, mas mudou de idéia no último minuto.

— Sim — respondeu, espantada por não ter percebido a semelhança antes.

A garçonete foi buscar o café, e Hinata ficou observando Itachi colocar Mayumi para arrotar como se tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes.

— Nunca pensou em ter seus próprios filhos? — perguntou sem pensar.

A expressão de Itachi revelava pouca coisa, mas Hinata tinha certeza de ter visto uma ponta de arrependimento naqueles olhos escuros.

— Não. — Ele apoiou Mayumi no outro ombro.

— Não planejava me casar e constituir família.

A resposta a deixou intrigada. Sabia da existência de vários solteirões declarados, mas Itachi não parecia um deles.

— Este casamento foi idéia de seu pai? Itachi firmou os olhos nos dela.

— Por que diz isso?

Hinata brincava com a ponta da toalha de mesa, evitando os olhos dele.

— Um palpite, acho. Ouvi dizer que italianos se preocupam muito com crianças.

— Suponho que foi por isso que mandou aquela carta, para dar o golpe final — ele disse, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para que outras pessoas não ouvissem a acusação. —Não pensou no quanto estava magoando um idoso que mal consegue lidar com a própria dor?

Hinata gostaria de poder contar a verdade. Ficava magoada por Itachi pensar assim dela, quando na verdade a culpada era a irmã.

— Não. — Ela largou a ponta da toalha e ergueu os olhos. — Não, foi muito insensível de minha parte. Sinto muito.

A resposta pareceu surpreendê-lo. Até ela ficaria surpresa ouvindo uma coisa dessas saindo da boca de Hanabi. Não lembrava da irmã se desculpando por coisa alguma. "Sinto muito" não estava no vocabulário dela.

— Às vezes isso não basta — Itachi disse, recostando-se novamente na cadeira, acomodando Mayumi melhor no ombro. — Uma vez que o mal está feito, não há como voltar atrás.

Hinata sentiu-se enjoada pela verdade daquela curta frase. Quanto estrago já não tinha causado com as mentiras que vinha contando por causa da irmã?

— Sim, eu sei. Acho que estava muito confusa na época... Mal sabia o que estava fazendo.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelos murmúrios de Mayumi, que tinha descoberto o bolso da camisa de Itachi, os dedinhos puxando o tecido com animação.

— Tentou pegar meu irmão numa armadilha, não foi? Usando o truque mais velho que existe.

Queria poder negar, mas isso seria outra mentira. A irmã decidira agarrar Sasuke Uchiha de qualquer jeito. Hinata ficara chocada quando Hanabi revelou o plano, comentado como estragara toda uma caixa de preservativos para engravidar como se tudo não passasse de um jogo. Hinata ainda se sentia culpada por não ter conseguido convencer a irmã a desistir. Talvez se tivesse passado mais tempo com ela, se a tivesse aconselhado a pensar melhor nas conseqüências...

— Foi uma atitude impulsiva... — ela murmurou, olhos voltados para o chão. — Não tinha idéia de que tudo se voltaria... contra mim.

A resposta surpreendeu Itachi novamente. Hinata o fitou de relance e percebeu que o ar acusador tinha se suavizado um pouco.

— Poucos de nós passam pela vida sem arrependimentos.

Hinata sorriu com tristeza.

— Não me diga que o grande Itachi Uchiha admite ter cometido alguns erros?

Itachi a fitou antes de se concentrar na criança quase adormecida em seus braços.

— Cometi alguns erros no passado, mas não pretendo repeti-los.

Hinata se perguntava se as mágoas de um antigo relacionamento haviam feito com ele se tornasse cauteloso quanto a qualquer comprometimento emocional. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais a idéia se tornava provável. Que maneira melhor de evitar qualquer envolvimento do que casando por conveniência, não por amor? Poderia se relacionar com quem quisesse sem a pressão de um compromisso formal já que ela seria sua esposa. Sua esposa...

Ficou em pânico ao pensar no que aquele relacionamento acarretaria. Mesmo que Itachi tivesse declarado veementemente que o casamento não seria consumado, estariam vivendo sob o mesmo teto e certas intimidades seriam inevitáveis.

Podia imaginá-lo numa roupa menos formal, talvez enrolado numa toalha após o banho, expondo o corpo forte...

Hinata afastou tais pensamentos da mente, o olhar culpado encontrando o olhar indagador de Itachi.

— Algo errado?

— Não, claro que não.

— Você me parece estranha — ele comentou.

— Oh, sério? — Ela imitou um dos olhares mordazes de Hanabi. — E já me conhece tão bem depois de... — Conferiu a data no relógio. — Menos de uma semana?

— Já estou acostumado com tipos como você.

— Então basta conhecer uma para conhecer todas?

Itachi sorriu cinicamente.

— Reconheço perigo quando o vejo.

— Perigo, é? — Ela sorriu com ar convencido. — Então me considera perigosa? O que o ameaça tanto? Meu sex appeal?

A boca retesada mostrou que ela marcara mais um ponto. Era irônico que ele estivesse lutando conta a atração que sentia por uma mulher que fingia ser outra pessoa. Que chances teria de atraí-lo como Hinata... a verdadeira Hinata? A Hinata sem má-reputação? A Hinata sem roupas de grife? A Hinata que corria o risco de se apaixonar por um homem que a desprezava.

— Seu ego deve ter sido bem amaciado ao longo dos anos, mas não me juntarei ao seu bando de ávidos admiradores. Se espera cumprimentos, terá de procurar em outro lugar.

Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Mas você me acha atraente, não é? Vamos, admita.

— Mulheres como você se acham irresistíveis, mas permita-me dizer que você não é. Acha que me deixo encantar por seios fartos e olhos sedutores?

Hinata fingiu confiança.

— Posso sentir seu interesse daqui — ela murmurou. — Aposto que se eu colocasse a mão por baixo da mesa e examinasse a evidência por mim mesma, você estaria em sérias dificuldades.

Os olhos dele eram provocadores, abalando Hinata por inteiro, mas ela não recuaria. Sustentou-lhe o olhar com um desafio do qual não se julgava capaz.

Mesmo que Itachi tentasse disfarçar, Hinata notou como ele se remexeu na cadeira, como se temesse que ela fizesse exatamente o que disse que faria. Sua mente começou a vagar... Como seria sentir sua ereção? Ele estremeceria ao toque de seus dedos? Gemeria de prazer? — É hora de irmos. — Itachi já estava de pé ao falar.

Mayumi resmungou com o súbito movimento, mas logo se aninhou novamente no peito do tio, os olhinhos se fechando, os dedinhos ainda agarrados ao bolso da camisa.

Hinata não se levantou com tanta pressa, demorando-se para pegar a sacola de fraldas e a própria bolsa.

— Acha melhor colocá-la no canguru? — perguntou a Itachi.

Itachi olhou a menininha e meneou a cabeça. —Não. Eu a levo. — Olhou a conta deixada pela garçonete e acrescentou: — Nós precisamos comprar mais alguma coisa?

Foi o "nós" que mexeu com ela. Vendo-o com Mayumi no colo, não pôde deixar de lamentar as circunstâncias. Como as coisas teriam sido diferentes se tivessem se conhecido sem o peso da inconseqüência de seus irmãos. Talvez descobrissem que tinham muitas coisas em comum. Ele era o tipo de homem confiável, qualquer um notava isso, e ela... Bem, não era a farrista que ele acreditava ser. Se ele ao menos soubesse!

— Não. — Evitou os olhos dele para que não visse o brilho das lágrimas. — Acho que já temos o bastante. — Colocou as bolsas no ombro e o seguiu de cabeça baixa.

As ruas da cidade estavam tão cheias que tornavam qualquer conversa difícil e desnecessária. Hinata estava feliz pelo recolhimento. A culpa a dominava. Deveria ter sido mais firme com Hanabi, insistido para que assumisse suas responsabilidades. Mas desde quando Hanabi assumia qualquer responsabilidade? Sua política era trocar um desastre por outro, deixando que a irmã gêmea remendasse os pedaços deixados para trás. Hinata fizera o mesmo com a mãe, assumindo responsabilidades na tentativa de garantir certa segurança para todas. E de nada adiantara, pensou com tristeza. A mãe continuou bebendo e cavando o próprio túmulo, não havia nada que Hinata pudesse fazer para impedi-la.

Itachi apertou o botão de pedestres e deu uma olhada na figura silenciosa ao seu lado enquanto esperava que a luz do semáforo mudasse.

— Ficou tão quieta de repente.

Hinata escondeu sua angústia e exibiu um sorriso vazio.

— Só estou cansada. — Bocejou longamente. — Mayumi me acordou cedo. — Forçou outro sorriso. — Crianças: quem em sã consciência as teria?

Itachi foi poupado de responder pela mudança no sinal. Estava claro que dinheiro era a preocupação principal de Hinata, que tratou de ficar grávida do homem mais rico que encontrou. Mas ainda era um mistério que ela não tivesse pedido uma montanha de dinheiro quando ele propôs casamento. Esperava que Hinata pedisse milhões, mesmo assim parecia ter ficado surpresa com o valor da mesada. Fingir desinteresse pelos bens de Sasuke não seria apenas uma maneira de fazer com que acreditasse que estava mudada?

Sabia que Hinata só representava problemas. Ela tinha o terrível hábito de misturar sedução e inocência, como se quisesse confundi-lo. Se Sasuke não tivesse dito o quanto ela era manipuladora, teria acreditado estar lidando com outra pessoa.

Deu uma olhada nela, percebendo o quanto parecia ansiosa.

Itachi suspirou. Casar-se seria a parte fácil; contudo, se não fosse cuidadoso, seria difícil manter as mãos longe dela.


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO SEIS

Assim que Hinata percebeu que não havia mais qualquer sinal de machucado em Mayumi, decidiu voltar ao trabalho. Contudo, no dia seguinte, quando pretendia deixar a creche, sua pequena sobrinha chorou desconsoladamente no colo da funcionária, os bracinhos esticados em sua direção.

— Não se preocupe, Srta. Hyuuga — a mulher assegurou. — Ela vai se acalmar depois que você partir. É o que sempre acontece.

Hinata mordeu o lábio, indecisa. O rostinho de Mayumi estava vermelho, os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas, o pranto cada vez mais alto.

— Talvez fosse melhor ligar para o trabalho e dizer que não posso ir.

— Nada disso — disse a mulher. — Ela vai ficar bem. Eu a levarei para ver os brinquedos enquanto você sai. Pode ligar quando chegar ao trabalho, mas garanto que não há razão para preocupação. Vamos, Mayumi — ela disse para a menina com um sorriso. — Vamos ver aqueles lindos ursinhos ali.

Hinata ainda ouvia o choro de Mayumi ao sair do prédio, o coração apertado ao ver o desespero da sobrinha por se imaginar abandonada. Percebeu novamente o quanto era importante protegê-la, pois era óbvio que a menina a considerava sua mãe. Se Itachi descobrisse a verdade agora, Mayumi sofreria muito, pois Hinata tinha certeza de que ele a impediria de ver a criança.

A biblioteca ficava a poucas quadras dali, mas Hinata caminhava arrastado, imaginando como as mães ao redor do mundo lidavam com o fato de deixar seus filhos aos cuidados de outros.

Amava seu trabalho, mas amava a sobrinha ainda mais. Se precisasse deixar o trabalho, engoliria o orgulho e aceitaria a mesada que Itachi estabelecera no contrato pré-nupcial.

— Oi, Hinata — Elizabeth Loughton, uma das outras bibliotecárias, a cumprimentou assim que a viu. — Por onde esteve esses dias? Sheila disse que você estava doente. Já se sente melhor?

Hinata guardou a bolsa no armário dos funcionários para evitar o olhar indagador da amiga.

— Estou bem, só um pouco cansada. Foi uma semana daquelas.

— Não me diga que sua irmã andou lhe dando trabalho de novo. Não sei por que não a manda embora, não sei mesmo. Ela se aproveita demais de você, não é surpresa que fique doente. — Elizabeth contraiu os lábios, fechou a porta da sala e estendeu para Hinata a nova edição de uma famosa revista de fofocas. — Já viu isso?

Hinata engoliu em seco ao ver o artigo da revista. Havia uma fotografia da irmã em frente a um dos mais conhecidos hotéis de Sidney, num vestido que deixava pouco à imaginação, abraçada a dois famosos jogadores de futebol, ambos com reputação duvidosa quanto ao trato com as mulheres. A legenda dizia que, de acordo com fontes do hotel, Hanabi e seus dois companheiros tinham feito uma barulhenta "festinha" na noite da última sexta-feira.

— Oh, Deus! — Devolveu a revista enquanto se sentava. — Era justamente o que eu não precisava.

— Sente-se bem? — Elizabeth a olhava com preocupação.

— Tenho que contar uma coisa, mas precisa prometer que não vai contar isso para ninguém.

Elizabeth fingiu passar um zíper nos lábios.

— Boca fechada.

Enquanto Hinata contava o que acontecera, o rosto de Elizabeth se enchia de espanto.

— Está doida? — Elizabeth se levantou, agitada. — No que está pensando? Esse Itachi Uchiha vai te comer viva se descobrir! Você vai parar na cadeia!

— Que mais posso fazer? Mayumi precisa de mim. Hanabi quer entregá-la à adoção, mas assim posso ficar com minha sobrinha e oferecer o amor que ela merece. É um preço pequeno a se pagar.

— Um preço pequeno? — Elizabeth estava atônita. — O que sabe deste homem?

Hinata não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso.

— Sei que adora Mayumi, e ela o adora também.

— E você? — Elizabeth lhe endereçou outro olhar indagador. — O que ele sente a seu respeito? Também te adora?

— Não. — Hinata baixou a cabeça.

Houve um pequeno silêncio. Hinata ergueu a cabeça e viu que a amiga a fitava contemplativamente.

— Acho que comecei a entender. Está apaixonada por ele, não é?

— Como poderia me apaixonar por ele? — Hinata desviou o olhar novamente. — Mal o conheço.

— Deve sentir alguma coisa por ele porque, conhecendo-a como conheço, nunca concordaria em se casar se ao menos não o respeitasse e admirasse um pouco.

Hinata refletiu por um instante. Sim, respeitava Itachi. Na verdade, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, ele era exatamente o tipo de homem pelo qual se apaixonaria. Itachi tinha qualidades que ela admirava. Era leal, protetor e tinha um forte senso de família.

— Vamos, Hinata — Elizabeth continuou. — Posso ver em seus olhos. Está praticamente caída por ele.

— Está imaginando coisas.

— Talvez, mas tomaria cuidado se fosse você — Elizabeth aconselhou. — Você não é durona como sua irmã. Vai acabar se machucando se não tomar cuidado.

— Sei o que estou fazendo. De qualquer forma, não tenho escolha. Amo Mayumi e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la.

— Parece que você e seu futuro marido têm muito em comum, não acha? — Elizabeth comentou ao abrir a porta. — Os dois querem a mesma coisa e estão dispostos a sacrifícios por isso.

Hinata não respondeu. Começava a achar que fora um erro revelar o que estava acontecendo para Elizabeth. A amiga percebia coisas que a própria Hinata se recusava a examinar de perto.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número da creche para saber se a sobrinha estava bem, ficando aliviada ao saber que Mayumi finalmente pegara no sono. Recolocou o fone no gancho e caminhou até o balcão, feliz por ter algo a fazer que não fosse pensar em Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata mal entrara em casa ao fim do dia quando o telefone tocou.

— Hinata? — A voz da irmã soou. — É você?

— Quem mais seria? — Hinata retrucou. Hanabi riu.

— Bem, por um minuto pensei que fosse eu. Hinata rangeu os dentes.

— Isso é tão engraçado. Sabe que por causa de suas tolices estarei casada com o irmão de Sasuke em poucos dias, não sabe?

— Sorte sua. Será mais do que bem recompensada. Um bilionário para chamar de seu.

— O dinheiro dele não representa nada para mim.

— Ótimo. Então não se importará de enviá-lo para mim.

— O quê? — Hinata ficou tensa.

— Ora, Hinata. Você ficará endinheirada. Falamos disso no outro dia, lembra? Quero que compartilhe de sua sorte comigo. Afinal, somos irmãs, irmãs gêmeas.

Hinata respirou fundo.

— Não aceitarei o dinheiro dele.

— Não seja estúpida; ele está oferecendo o dinheiro para conseguir o casamento. Precisa aceitar.

— Não tenho intenção nenhuma de aceitar.

— Ouça. — A voz de Nádia tornou-se firme. Se não aceitar o dinheiro, contarei quem você realmente é.

Hinata engoliu em seco, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos de tanto apertar o fone.

— Não pode fazer isso. Ele tiraria Mayumi de mim.

— Acha que me importo?

— Como pode ser tão insensível? — Hinata berrou. — Você é a mãe dela!

— Se não aceitar o dinheiro e entregá-lo para mim, contarei como o enganou. Acho que Itachi não vai aceitar bem a notícia.

Hinata acreditava nisso, mas não estava preocupada consigo mesma. A questão era Mayumi. Amava a sobrinha e não suportaria separar-se dela para sempre.

Pensou em contar a verdade a Itachi antes que Hanabi tivesse a chance, mas sabia que seria inútil. Ele simplesmente tomaria a custódia de Mayumi e sem dúvida ficaria aliviado por não ter de se casar com ela. Não teria consideração por seus sentimentos como tia da menina, mesmo que ela implorasse para fazer parte da vida de Mayumi.

— Ainda não recebi nada — Hinata disse. — O casamento é em alguns dias. Itachi me disse que não terei mesada enquanto não assinarmos a certidão de casamento.

— Bem, assim que isso acontecer, quero que me mande o dinheiro. Todinho. Vou passar meus dados bancários.

Hinata desligou o telefone minutos depois, enojada com os números anotados num pedaço de papel. A irmã acabara de vender a filha.


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO SETE

Fazia pouco tempo que Hinata colocara Mayumi para dormir quando a campainha tocou. Não precisava olhar pelo olho mágico; sabia que era Itachi pela maneira como sua pele ficara arrepiada.

Abriu a porta e permitiu que ele entrasse, usando um tom reprovador ao dizer:

— Devia ligar antes dizendo que viria para uma visita. Mayumi acabou de dormir. Não quero acordá-la.

— Não vim ver Mayumi — Itachi disse, fechando a porta.

Hinata prendeu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e enfrentou aquele olhar inabalável.

— P-porque veio aqui?

— Onde esteve hoje?

— Hã... Por que quer saber?

— Liguei durante horas e você não atendeu.

— Tenho o direito de sair, não? — Ela fechou a cara. — Ou ser prisioneira está entre suas estipulações?

— Não, mas gostaria que me mantivesse informado sobre o paradeiro de vocês no caso de precisar entrar em contato. Não tem celular?

— Sim, mas o deixo desligado para não acordar Mayumi. — Era uma meia-verdade.

—Tenho algo mais a discutir com você — ele acrescentou, tirando do bolso do casaco a revista que Elizabeth lhe mostrara pela manhã.

Hinata pegou a revista com dedos trêmulos e a largou sobre a mesinha de centro sem abri-la.

— Creio que já viu.

— Sim.

— E?

Ela o encarou.

— Isso já faz mais de uma semana. Além disso, você sabe como essas revistas gostam de distorcer as coisas.

— Dormiu com esses homens?

Hinata tremeu devido ao tom duro da voz, mas se obrigou a responder com uma firmeza que nem de perto sentia.

— Não.

— Sua... — Itachi fechou a boca, como se estivesse enojado com a idéia de completar a frase. — Onde esteve hoje? Quero a verdade.

— Fui à biblioteca.

— Biblioteca?

Hinata ergueu o queixo e cruzou os braços.

— Sim, aquele lugar enfadonho e cheio de livros onde se deve ficar em silêncio o tempo todo. Resolvi passar por lá, entende? Para aprimorar o cérebro.

— Ficou lá o dia inteiro? — Ele parecia cético.

— Boa parte do dia. É por isso que meu celular estava desligado. O que você fez o dia inteiro?

— Estive trabalhando.

— Oh, sério? — Hinata lhe imitou o ar cético. — Pode provar?

Itachi fechou a cara.

— Não tenho que lhe provar nada. Hinata ergueu a cabeça.

— Pois digo o mesmo.

— Se eu descobrir que está mentindo, Hinata, vai se arrepender.

— Não lhe devo satisfações enquanto não nos casarmos. E mesmo assim, não irei tolerar que me controle como se eu não tivesse cérebro. Agora, se já terminou de discutir o que queria discutir, é melhor ir embora.

— Vou embora quando achar que devo. — Venceu a pequena distância entre eles, uma das mãos apoiando-se na parede na altura da cabeça de Hinata, os olhos fixos nos dela enquanto os corpos ficavam mais próximos.

Próximos demais.

Hinata sentiu as pernas fracas e o coração errático. A fragrância do pós-barba atormentando seus sentidos.

— P-por favor, vá embora. — A voz saiu abafada.

Sentia-se afogar na insondável profundeza daqueles olhos escuros. O silêncio se prolongava. Perguntando-se se ele a beijaria, os olhos de Hinata instintivamente procuraram pela boca de Itachi.

Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o corpo de Itachi colado ao seu, evidenciando uma pressão potente mais abaixo. Sentia a energia do corpo dele disparando uma descarga elétrica no dela, arrepiando sua pele.

Respirou fundo, os seios arfando, o coração disparado. Os olhos dele buscaram seus lábios, demorando-se ali por incontáveis segundos, antes que Itachi erguesse a mão para traçar o contorno deles com o polegar, lenta e sedutoramente.

Quando Hinata imaginou que não poderia mais resistir, Itachi se afastou, o rosto uma máscara.

— Até amanhã. A que horas seria mais conveniente ligar?

Vários segundos se passaram até o cérebro dela voltar a funcionar.

— Hã... Pode ser a esta hora. Ficarei fora o dia inteiro.

Itachi riu ironicamente ao se dirigir à porta.

— Na biblioteca novamente?

— Sim... Pensei em ler alguns livros para Mayumi. Dizem que é bom para desenvolver a linguagem.

Ele fez menção de dizer algo, mas desistiu no último instante. Ao sair, endereçou-lhe um último olhar antes de fechar a porta.

Hinata ficou olhando para a porta, esperando o coração voltar ao ritmo normal.

Elizabeth estava certa, pensou ao deixar escapar um suspiro. Estava mais do que apaixonada por Itachi Uchiha.

A choradeira de Mayumi foi ainda maior na manhã seguinte quando Hinata tentou deixar a creche. O pranto da menina a torturava e, apesar da funcionária parecer tão tranqüila e confiante como no dia anterior, Hinata sentia-se culpada ao sair do prédio, os olhos ardendo pela ameaça de lágrimas.

Não viu a figura alta apoiada ao carro diante da entrada da creche. Parou assustada quando a sombra de Itachi bloqueou a luz do sol, o coração quase saindo pela garganta.

— M-Itachi. .. O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa se já não soubesse a resposta. — Os olhos dele estavam na placa da creche. — Então é aqui que larga Mayumi? Sem dúvida para farrear o dia inteiro com seus amantes.

— Não... não! Não é nada disso!

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha com cinismo.

— Então talvez queira me explicar por que larga minha sobrinha com estranhos.

— Não são exatamente estranhos. São profissionais competentes.

Ele franziu a boca enquanto agarrava Hinata pelo braço.

— Então é melhor vermos se são mesmo competentes, não?

Hinata não teve escolha senão segui-lo, pois Itachi a arrastava com determinação.

Não foi difícil encontrar Mayumi. Seu choro ecoava pelo prédio. Quando se aproximaram da sala dos bebês, Hinata percebeu que Itachi apertava seu pulso com mais força, como se transmitindo a ela a raiva que sentia.

— Calma, calma, Mayumi — a funcionária murmurava enquanto acariciava a menina. — Mamãe volta mais tarde... Vamos, vamos, não chore... Oh! Olá, Srta. Hyuuga — disse ao ver Hinata. — Acho que sua garotinha está demorando a se acalmar hoje.

Hinata pegou a menina nos braços e o berreiro parou imediatamente, substituído por alguns soluços enquanto o bebê se agarrava a ela.

— Não tem problema. Acho que vou levá-la para casa.

— Podemos tentar amanhã novamente, se quiser a mulher sugeriu. — Como eu disse, no começo é difícil para a criança separar-se da mãe, mas ela logo se acostuma.

— A Srta. Hyuuga não precisará mais de seus serviços — Itachi anunciou.

A mulher ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, e Hinata logo acrescentou:

— Este é meu... noivo, Itachi Uchiha.

— Ah... Sim, bem... — A mulher sorriu envergonhada.

— Vamos, cara. — Itachi puxou Hinata pelo braço e a conduziu até a porta.

Hinata esperou chegarem lá fora para enfrentá-lo.

— Não tinha o direito de se intrometer assim! Itachi a encarou enquanto abria a porta do carro.

— Você estava colocando minha sobrinha em risco. Olhe para ela. É óbvio que estava chorando histericamente; está toda vermelha. — Pegou a menina no colo, encarando Hinata por cima da cabeça dela. — Não acredito que foi tão insensível a ponto de deixar uma criança completamente desconsolada ao cuidado de estranhos.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — Hinata bufou, frustrada. — Encare o mundo real, Itachi. Mães do mundo inteiro deixam os filhos na creche. Elas precisam trabalhar.

— Mas você não trabalha, então não precisa desses serviços. — Virou-se para acomodar Mayumi no assento de bebê dentro do carro.

— Como sabia que eu estava aqui? Estava me seguindo?

— Depois daquele artigo na revista, decidi ficar de olho em você.

Hinata mordeu o lábio.

— Itachi. .. — Tentou não se deixar abalar pela expressão carrancuda de Itachi. — Não fui completamente honesta com você. Eu... Eu tenho um emprego.

— Que tipo de emprego?

— Sou bibliotecária.

Viu uma rápida centelha de surpresa nos olhos dele.

— Sasuke não mencionou isso.

— Sasuke não sabia. É algo... recente. Queria melhorar minha situação... por causa de Mayumi.

— Não é preciso fazer faculdade para ser bibliotecária?

— Errr... Sim, foi o que fiz há alguns anos... antes de... bem... sair da linha.

Hinata sabia estar pisando em gelo fino. Podia ver a suspeita crescendo nos olhos dele.

— Este trabalho é importante para você? — ele finalmente perguntou.

Hinata olhou para a menina adormecida dentro do carro.

— Não tanto quanto Mayumi — murmurou. Itachi respirou fundo e abriu a porta do carro para ela.

— Entre. Conversaremos sobre isso depois.

Hinata entrou e ajustou o cinto de segurança, imaginando se tudo estava arruinado. Esperava que não, pois seria doloroso deixar de ver a sobrinha.

Ficou em silêncio durante o trajeto, perguntando-se como manteria o disfarce. Quando ergueu o rosto notou que se aproximavam de uma imponente mansão num bairro privilegiado.

— Está é sua casa?

Itachi a fitou por tanto tempo que Hinata imaginou ter cometido outro deslize. Sempre imaginara que Hanabi encontrasse Sasuke em hotéis, mas talvez ela também o tivesse visitado em casa... naquela casa.

— Não se lembra de ter vindo aqui? Ela tentou disfarçar o nervosismo.

— O lugar me parece familiar. Itachi apertou a boca de raiva.

— Sua memória é muito conveniente, Hinata. Você simplesmente apaga as coisas que não gosta de lembrar. — Saiu do carro e deu a volta para lhe abrir a porta, ainda furioso. — Pois deixe-me lembrá-la. Você esteve aqui na noite anterior à morte de Sasuke, batendo na porta e causando seus transtornos de sempre. Só Deus sabe onde você deixou Mayumi. Meu irmão não teve escolha senão deixá-la entrar, e você logo tentou seduzi-lo. — Os olhos escuros faiscavam de raiva. — Lembra agora?

Hinata não sabia o que responder.

— Posso fornecer mais detalhes se quiser — ele acrescentou. — Ou já começou a lembrar de tudo sozinha?

— Não precisa dizer o quanto minha forma de agir foi abominável — ela disse, baixando o olhar. — Eu estava... abalada e sozinha, e não sabia a quem recorrer.

Itachi a observou em silêncio, imaginando se estava sendo muito duro. Muitas coisas nela o confundiam. Quando achava que tinha compreendido quem ela era, Hinata fazia algo que contradizia completamente suas conclusões. Começava até a questionar as coisas que seu irmão contara, imaginando que Sasuke teria feito uma descrição pior que a real para se isentar dos erros que cometera.

Ter um bebê sem o apoio de um pai era sem dúvida uma experiência preocupante e, embora o comportamento de Hinata tivesse sido insultante, parte de Itachi queria encontrar uma desculpa que o poupasse de odiá-la tanto. Mal fazia quatro meses que dera à luz; podia estar sofrendo de algum desequilíbrio hormonal. Era intrigante que pudesse ser tão fútil num momento e tão devotada à filha no instante seguinte. Na verdade, ela era uma mãe maravilhosa. Só o fato de ter procurado um emprego e uma creche para sustentar a filha sem sua ajuda demonstrava que estava disposta a deixar sua antiga reputação para trás.

— É inútil discutirmos — ele disse. — O que está feito, está feito. Não pode ser mudado.

Ao se aproximarem da grande porta de entrada da casa, uma senhora de quase sessenta anos e origem italiana apareceu. Cumprimentou seu patrão com deferência, mas encarou Hinata de uma maneira que teria azedado leite.

Itachi conversou com ela em italiano, mas, para surpresa de Hinata, não falou nada ofensivo a seu respeito. Apenas disse à governanta que se casaria em breve, pedindo que acomodasse Hinata e Mayumi na casa.

A mulher murmurou qualquer coisa que Hinata não entendeu, mas Itachi a repreendeu.

— Sim, Lúcia, sei o que estou fazendo e o porquê de estar fazendo. Quero que trate Hinata e Mayumi com respeito.

A governanta resmungou uma resposta e foi-se embora enquanto Itachi se voltava para Hinata.

— Que bom que não entende minha língua. Parece que você não causou uma boa impressão.

Entrou com Itachi na casa e tentou não parecer deslumbrada com o lugar, mas era impossível não se admirar com as caríssimas obras de arte penduradas nas paredes ou com a riquíssima mobília.

— Lúcia nos trará café — Itachi disse ao abrir as portas duplas de uma elegante sala de visitas. — Mas antes gostaria de falar sobre os arranjos feitos para nosso casamento.

Apontou o sofá para Hinata e sentou-se também, esticando as longas pernas enquanto acomodava Mayumi, que ainda dormia, no colo.

— Vou a Hong Kong a negócios. Só volto na véspera do casamento.

— Entendo.

— Quero que se mude para cá enquanto eu estiver fora para que Mayumi se acostume à casa. Lúcia pode cuidar dela se quiser continuar trabalhando, mas seria melhor pedir alguns dias de licença, pois viajaremos para Sorrento, na Itália, para visitar meu pai no dia seguinte ao casamento.

Hinata quase pulou do sofá de tão nervosa. Não poderia sair do país com uma criança que não era dela! E, mesmo que tentasse e não fosse detida, como conseguiria sobreviver a um vôo tão longo depois do que acontecera da última vez em que estivera num avião? Passara por uma forte turbulência durante uma tempestade quando voltava do casamento de uma amiga em Auckland. Fora uma experiência apavorante, nunca entrara num avião depois disso. Começava a suar só de pensar no vôo.

— Eu... eu não posso ir. Não gosto de aviões.

— Oh, mesmo? — Itachi a olhava cinicamente. — Mas acho que isso não a impediu de ir a Paris no ano passado para perturbar Sasuke.

Hinata tinha esquecido disso.

— É... algo que some e reaparece. O medo, é o que quero dizer. Às vezes estou bem, às vezes entro em pânico.

— Bem, talvez viajar no meu jatinho particular com minha equipe ao seu dispor alivie alguns de seus temores — ele zombou. — Precisarei de seu passaporte e do de Mayumi para cuidar da viagem.

— Prefiro não ir. — Hinata levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela sala. — Preciso trabalhar.

— Pois acho que deveria sair do trabalho, pelo bem de Mayumi. A maioria das mães tira alguns meses de licença maternidade. Estou oferecendo uma boa mesada, então, caso não precise do estímulo mental que este emprego lhe proporciona, sugiro que o abandone.

Hinata queria dizer o que ele devia fazer com aquele dinheiro, mas se não seguisse o plano de Hanabi, tudo pelo o que lutara estaria arruinado.

— E o que farei com meu tempo livre?

— Cuide de sua filha. Não espero que faça isso sozinha, claro. Ajudarei sempre que puder, e Lúcia também. Ela é uma mãe experiente, já é avó, poderá cuidar de Mayumi quando for necessário.

— Só quero morar aqui quando for absolutamente necessário.

— Não tem escolha, Hinata. Já entrei em contato com seu senhorio e disse que você rescindirá a locação amanhã.

— Não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

— Tenho todo o direito. Serei seu marido em questão de dias. Estaria descumprindo meu dever de protegê-las se não garantisse que já estariam perfeitamente acomodadas na nova casa no começo de nossa vida juntos.

— Só está fazendo isso porque não confia em mim, então não me insulte com esta história.

— Tem razão. Não confio em você. Assim que eu virar as coisas, vai sair para se encontrar com um de seus "amigos", mas assim saberei que Mayumi está segura.

— Do jeito que fala, parece que eu quero prejudicá-la.

Itachi revidou o olhar com a mesma ferocidade.

— Pode não ser intencional, mas seu comportamento errático e irresponsável indica que nem sempre faz o que é melhor para ela.

— Parece que não tenho escolha. Você já orquestrou tudo sem me consultar.

— Só cumpri com o que discutimos. Viveremos como marido e mulher e criaremos Mayumi juntos, até concluirmos que o casamento já não é mais viável.

— Já não é viável agora. Odiamos um ao outro; que espécie de casamento teremos?

Houve uma batida na porta, e a governanta entrou com uma bandeja de café e biscoitos. Itachi falou em italiano com Lúcia, que saiu depois de olhar de cara feia para Hinata.

— Não ligue — Itachi disse depois que a governanta saiu. — Ela tinha um xodó por meu irmão.

— Então, assim como você, ela me culpa pela morte dele?

Itachi a observou bem antes de responder.

— Às vezes é difícil para quem ainda está sofrendo ver o outro lado da história. — Fitou a menina adormecida em seus braços e acrescentou: — Não deve ter sido fácil para você, sozinha e com uma criança para criar sem a ajuda do pai. — Ergueu os olhos. — Nunca pensou em aborto?

— Alguém... me convenceu a mudar de idéia.

— Quem?

Hinata mirou as mãos postas sobre o colo.

—Alguém que sempre me apoiou nos momentos difíceis.

— Uma amiga?

— Mais do que uma amiga. Alguém como... uma irmã.

Houve um pequeno silêncio.

— Fico feliz por não tê-la tirado, Hinata. Mayumi é meu último elo com meu irmão. Obrigado por tê-la. Sei que não deve ter sido fácil, mas não sou capaz de dizer o quanto significará para meu pai segurar a filha de Sasuke nos braços.

Hinata exibiu um pálido sorriso enquanto pegava o copo, um nervoso no estômago ao pensar no quão complicada se tornara sua vida. Em poucos dias estaria casada com Itachi Uchiha, vivendo com ele para que juntos pudessem criar Mayumi como filha.

Por enquanto seu segredo estava a salvo... Mas quanto tempo se passaria até ele perceber que tinha se casado com a mulher errada?


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO OITO

Hinata ficou contente pela ausência de Itachi quando ela e Mayumi se mudaram para a casa. Já bastava ter de lidar com uma governanta carrancuda, que parecia determinada a deixar Hinata o mais desconfortável possível. Com Mayumi, no entanto, a história era completamente diferente. Lúcia falava de forma amorosa e sorria para a menina com grande adoração, sempre tentando encontrar oportunidades para ficar com ela sozinha.

Hinata tinha pedido uma licença no trabalho, sentindo-se surpresa pelo alívio de saber que Mayumi não sofreria mais com o medo da separação. A menina já parecia mais feliz e, embora achasse que estava imaginando coisas, Hinata se perguntava se Mayumi não sabia intuitivamente que estava vivendo sob a proteção de seu amoroso tio. Tendo crescido sem pai, Hinata sabia que Mayumi fora abençoada por ter alguém tão forte e seguro como Itachi para criá-la. Isso tornava seu sacrifício mais suportável; sua pequena sobrinha jamais conheceria a tristeza de não poder contar com os pais.

Num impulso que nem ela compreendia, Hinata sacou suas economias para comprar um vestido de noiva e um véu. Já que não teria o casamento com o qual sonhara durante toda a vida, decidiu que se vestiria como uma verdadeira noiva, mesmo que o casamento não passasse de uma fraude.

Ficou rodopiando em frente ao espelho do provador da butique, a organza flutuando ao redor dela. Mayumi ria animada no carrinho.

— O que acha, Mayumi? — perguntou, cobrindo o rosto com o véu. — Pareço uma noiva de verdade?

Mayumi começou a chupar uma das mãozinhas, os olhinhos escuros procurando a tia por trás da nuvem de tecido.

— Achou! — Hinata se agachou e afastou o véu para expor o rosto à sobrinha, que começou a rir novamente.

Sentiu uma onda de ternura ao ouvir aquele som alegre e, inclinando-se, beijou a cabeça do bebê, os olhos marejados de súbita emoção.

— Só espero que um dia se case com um homem pelas razões certas, Mayumi. Com um homem que a ame de verdade, como toda mulher merece ser amada.

Levantou-se e, arrumando as saias volumosas, admirou seu reflexo no espelho. O branco do vestido realçava seus olhos que pareciam perolas com um tom lilás discreto e parecia tornar sua pele aveludada. Sabia que não poderia ficar mais maravilhosa.

Pena que nada disso seria apreciado, pensou com um pequeno suspiro.

Hinata estava colocando Mayumi para dormir quando ouviu o som do carro de Itachi.

Em menos de 24 horas seria sua esposa. Compartilharia de seu nome e de sua vida, mas não de sua cama.

Ouviu o som de seus passos pela escada de mármore enquanto se aproximava do quarto de bebê, onde Hinata esperava Mayumi cair no sono.

Itachi a viu na penumbra.

— Olá.

— Oi.

Ela se afastou do berço para que ele pudesse ver a sobrinha.

Itachi parecia cansado. Os olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos, como se não dormisse há dias, e o queixo parecia não ter visto um barbeador no dia anterior. Queria correr os dedos pelo rosto dele e lhe sentir a aspereza dos pêlos que cresciam. Queria pressionar os lábios contra a fina linha da boca, abrandá-la de desejo. Queria que ele se aproximasse dela e...

Pulou assustada com seus próprios pensamentos quando Itachi se virou para ela.

— Algo errado?

— Não.

— Você parece... perturbada. Já se acostumou com a casa?

— Sim.

— Queria falar sobre a viagem à Itália — ele disse, adiantando-se e abrindo a porta do quarto para ela. — Eu a encontro no escritório em vinte minutos. Quero tomar um banho e me barbear primeiro.

Hinata desceu a escada, levando consigo a babá eletrônica. Lúcia já tinha ido embora, por isso ela mesma arrumou uma bandeja com café e bolo e a levou para o escritório de Itachi.

Ele logo apareceu, o cabelo escuro brilhando molhado, o rosto barbeado, o jeans e a camisa preta fazendo o coração de Hinata acelerar.

— Como foi a viagem? — perguntou, concentrando-se na bandeja de café para disfarçar sua reação.

Itachi aceitou a xícara que lhe era oferecida.

— Está ensaiando seu papel de esposa me servindo café e fazendo perguntas solícitas?

Hinata afastou o olhar.

— Pense o que quiser. Só estava sendo educada.

— Não precisa se empenhar tentando ser educada comigo, Hinata. Não combina com você. — Itachi tomou um gole do café, mas quando viu a expressão magoada de Hinata, imediatamente lamentou suas palavras cínicas. Largou o café e aproximou-se dela, levando uma de suas mãos aos lábios.

Ela ficou perplexa, o coração disparado.

— Por que fez isso?

— Não tenho certeza — ele respondeu em tom sério. — Para dizer a verdade, Hinata, às vezes sinto que estou lidando com duas pessoas diferentes. — Ficou um instante em silêncio, os olhos fixos nos dela antes de acrescentar com certo divertimento: — Só me pergunto com qual delas estarei me casando amanhã.

Hinata puxou a mão e decidiu colocar certa distância entre eles, tentando conter o pânico.

— Não sei por que diz isso. Fala como se eu sofresse de múltipla personalidade.

— Meu irmão contou muitas coisas sobre você, mas me sinto perdido porque não vejo evidência das coisas que tanto o incomodavam.

— Talvez eu tenha mudado — ela disse, evitando os olhos dele. — As pessoas mudam, sabia? Ter um filho é um evento capaz de mudar a vida de alguém.

— Sem dúvida, mas acho que há algo mais.

— O-o que quer dizer? — Ela o olhava com desconfiança, retorcendo as mãos.

Itachi observava a mudança de emoções no rosto dela, a sombra de preocupação nos olhos e as marcas de ansiedade na testa. Pensara nela durante todo o tempo em que estivera fora, imaginando como seria dormir com ela, sentir seus cabelos espalhados sobre o peito, as pernas entrelaças às dele, os corpos saciados. Era como se, sabendo que lhe era proibida, seu corpo a desejasse ardentemente.

Precisava odiá-la para mantê-la afastada, mas, apesar de seus esforços, o ódio estava sendo substituído por algo muito mais perigoso.

— É como se meu irmão estivesse falando de alguém completamente diferente. Nada parece se encaixar.

Hinata não sabia o que responder. Pensou em dar uma das respostas típicas de Hanabi, mas não conseguiu formular nada.

— Não tem nada a dizer, Hinata? — Itachi perguntou depois de um longo silêncio.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, considerando que a melhor saída seria mudar de assunto.

— Você queria falar sobre a viagem. Quando partimos?

— No dia seguinte à cerimônia. Lúcia fará suas malas. Ela nos acompanhará para ajudar com Mayumi. — Pegou a xícara abandonada e a encheu novamente de café. — Acho melhor avisar que meu pai não a receberá de braços abertos. É um homem doente que ainda está de luto. Tentarei protegê-la de qualquer ofensa, mas não posso garantir que as coisas serão fáceis.

— Compreendo.

— A cerimônia será amanhã às dez. Será algo discreto, como convém às circunstâncias.

Itachi observou Hinata se aproximar da porta, como se quisesse sair logo da presença dele. Pensou em chamá-la, mas desistiu. Já estava andando numa corda bamba e não demoraria a cair.


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO NOVE

Itachi estava ao pé da escada quando Hinata desceu vestida como uma autêntica noiva. Ela o encarou com ar de desafio ao descer os últimos degraus.

— Você está ótima — ele ironizou. — Vai a algum evento especial?

Ela puxou a cauda do vestido ao passar por ele.

— Não, só quis vestir algo mais formal.

Itachi franziu a testa. Ela estava absolutamente maravilhosa, como uma verdadeira noiva deveria ser. Mas por que se vestira assim?

Meia hora depois, enquanto a breve cerimônia era realizada, Hinata estava em completo silêncio ao lado de Itachi.

— Pode beijar a noiva.

Ela arregalou os olhos, as palmas das mãos suadas de nervosismo quando Itachi se virou para erguer o véu de seu rosto.

— Acho que... — Seu tímido protesto foi vencido pela boca de Itachi.

Fechou os olhos e tentou não corresponder à pressão dos lábios dele, mas era impossível ignorar o calor daquele contato.

Sentiu algo inundar seu corpo, mas antes que pudesse identificar o que fosse, Itachi afastou a cabeça.

Hinata se voltou para o sacerdote, que sorria com indulgente aprovação.

Agora estava casada com Itachi Uchiha.

A recepção não passou de um breve almoço com alguns colegas de Itachi. Tão logo o almoço terminou, Hinata vestiu uma das roupas da irmã, um vestido de seda que moldava o corpo. Parou diante do espelho do banheiro e tentou arrumar o decote para que não ficasse tão revelador, tentando ignorar a óbvia inquietação em seus olhos.

Depois da saída do último convidado, Hinata foi conduzida até o carro, onde Mayumi já estava acomodada no assento de bebê.

Itachi as levou de volta para casa, parecendo satisfeito por não ter que conversar durante o trajeto.

Hinata aproveitou o tempo para recolocar a cabeça no lugar, lembrando-se que seria esposa dele apenas no nome. Mas quando pensou no beijo, seu estômago pareceu dar uma cambalhota.

— Dei o resto do dia de folga para Lúcia — Itachi disse ao estacionar em frente à casa. — Ela nos deixou o jantar preparado.

Hinata nunca se sentira tão sem apetite na vida. Só de pensar que estaria sozinha com ele naquela casa imensa, contando apenas com a companhia da pequenina sobrinha, ficava terrivelmente incomodada.

— Mayumi precisa comer e trocar de fralda — disse quando chegaram à porta da casa.

Itachi entrou logo atrás de Hinata, que segurava Mayumi feito um escudo.

— Tenho que fazer algumas ligações. Se precisar de ajuda, basta chamar. Estarei no escritório.

Ela estava dando de comer à sobrinha quando Itachi apareceu na cozinha. Viu que ele trocara o terno por um jeans e uma camiseta que evidenciava sua soberba forma física. Hinata desviou o olhar e se concentrou em Mayumi.

— Quer que eu fique com ela para que se troque antes do jantar? — ele perguntou.

— Não, já estou terminando. Ela não parece muito interessada na comida mesmo. — Hinata largou a colher e pegou um pano para limpar o balcão.

— Ela parece cansada — Itachi observou quando Mayumi começou a esfregar os olhos.

— Sim. — Hinata apertava o pano entre as mãos, baixando a cabeça para evitar o olhar dele.

— Hinata...

Ela recomeçou a esfregar a sujeira.

— Acho que não vou jantar, se não se importa. — Largou o pano dentro da pia e foi tirar Mayumi do cadeirão.

Antes que ela pegasse a menina, Itachi lhe segurou a mão.

Hinata puxou a mão e esticou o corpo. Mesmo assim, ele a sobrepujava em tamanho.

— Mesmo que não queira comer, eu gostaria de discutir algumas coisas.

— Q-que tipo de coisas?

— Regras básicas. Viver na mesma casa significa que teremos que compartilhar de certo grau de intimidade. Não quero que tenha idéias erradas.

Hinata ergueu o queixo, injetando sarcasmo na voz.

— Quem precisa ser lembrado quanto aos termos do nosso acordo? Eu ou você?

Um nervo começou a saltar ao lado da boca de Itachi, como se ele tentasse se manter civilizado.

— Pelo que meu irmão disse, parece que você não costuma seguir regras.

— Já que está falando de quebra de regras, acho que aquele beijo foi pouco apropriado à cerimônia.

O olhar dele se tornou mais duro.

— Será necessário manter as aparências às vezes.

— O que quer dizer?

— Teremos de comparecer a eventos sociais de vez em quando e, sendo minha esposa, seria conveniente agir de forma adequada comigo.

— Quer que eu o bajule? — Ela parecia repugnada.

— Não colocaria as coisas nestes termos.

— Então como as colocaria?

— Só peço que mostre certa maturidade quando estivermos na presença de outras pessoas. Além do meu pai e da governanta, ninguém mais sabe que este não é um casamento comum.

— Vou me esforçar, mas não prometo nada.

— Está bem. Desde que cada um saiba cumprir seu papel.

Então Itachi saiu da cozinha. Hinata olhou para a sobrinha, que a encarava com interesse.

— Homens — disse, pegando a menina no colo. — Quem consegue entendê-los?

Mayumi exibiu um grande sorriso desdentado.

— Talvez eu devesse tentar um desses — refletiu enquanto abraçava Mayumi. — Parece funcionar. Basta uma olhada e ele se derrete todo por você.

Apoiando o rosto na cabecinha da Mayumi, Hinata suspirou.

Quando Mayumi já dormia, Hinata tomou banho e vestiu um de seus confortáveis moletons. O cabelo molhado estava preso num rabo de cavalo, o rosto livre dê maquiagem e os pés descalços.

Estava descendo as escadas quando a porta da grande sala de estar se abriu e Itachi apareceu, os olhos assimilando rapidamente suas roupas.

— Algo mais confortável para a noite? — comentou sarcasticamente.

— É cansativo usar alta costura o dia inteiro. — Ela fingiu um bocejo. — Além disso, arrastar todo aquele tecido caro esgotou minhas energias.

— Você parece ter 15 anos.

— Quer que eu me troque? — ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para ele.

— Não. — Ele abriu espaço para que ela entrasse. — Você está bem. Ótima, na verdade.

— Obrigada — Hinata respondeu simplesmente, agarrando-se com força ao pequeno cumprimento, esperando que ele não percebesse o quanto a afetara.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — ele perguntou.

— Algo leve.

— Sem álcool?

— Não bebo.

Ele a observava ao entregar um copo de água mineral.

— Reformou-se? — ele comentou. — Muito louvável de sua parte.

Hinata queria ter a coragem de jogar a água na cara dele. Contudo, considerando o comportamento da irmã nos últimos meses, não podia desmerecer a opinião dele. Hanabi costumava chegar em casa num grave estado de embriaguez que a impedia de refutar a veracidade daquele comentário.

— Mudei muitas coisas na minha vida ultimamente — respondeu.

Itachi tomou um gole de sua bebida antes de responder.

— Seria presunção minha esperar que a morte de Sasuke tenha lhe causado algum impacto para que estas mudanças ocorressem?

— Só uma pessoa muito insensível não ficaria de certa forma afetada pela morte de outra.

— Sente saudades dele?

Hinata olhou para o copo, imaginando como Hanabi responderia.

— Tento não pensar nisso.

— Não, claro que não. Se pensasse no assunto, teria de assumir certa responsabilidade pelo acidente, não é?

Hinata continuou de olhos baixos, não querendo encontrar o veneno dos dele.

— Não tenho nada a ver com a morte de seu irmão.

Ouviu o ruído do copo sendo recolocado sobre a mesa e recuou instintivamente quando notou que Itachi se aproximava, os olhos faiscando de ódio.

— Acha que dizer isso basta para mudar o que fez?

Hinata queria poder contar a verdade. As palavras estavam na ponta de sua língua, mas lembrou de Mayumi e mudou de idéia.

-— Você é culpada. Mal posso te olhar sem pensar no meu irmão agonizando preso ao carro, sangrando até morrer.

Hinata sentiu-se enjoada.

Itachi virou-se para encher o copo novamente. Hinata aproveitou para respirar fundo, as mãos se contorcendo de angústia.

Sabia que ele ainda estava sofrendo e tinha o direito de sentir o que quisesse, mas isso não justificava torná-la alvo de sua raiva. Não era durona como Hanabi para lidar com este tipo de crítica. Sempre que ele a censurava, era como se parte de si estivesse morrendo.

Decidiu deixar a sala.

— Onde pensa que está indo? — ele perguntou, deixando a bebida de lado.

Hinata mordeu o lábio e apontou para a porta.

— Melhor deixar você pensando sozinho.

Itachi se aproximou dela com apenas dois passos, agarrando-lhe os braços, os olhos brilhando de fúria.

—Acha que pode fugir fácil assim? Não deixarei que saia ilesa. Farei tudo ao meu alcance para que pague pela destruição que causou à minha família — rosnou, os dedos apertando Hinata cruelmente.

Hinata fingiu não se deixar abalar pela raiva dele, mas sentia as pernas tremendo.

— Não sei como nosso casamento vai lhe ajudar em alguma coisa. A não se que pretenda me prender em uma torre a pão e água — ela respondeu com uma petulância que nem de longe sentia.

Itachi a puxou para si, a boca encontrando a dela pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Hinata tentou usar as mãos para afastá-lo, mas era impossível. Estava aprisionada pelo abraço, o corpo dele imprimindo sua masculinidade às suaves curvas do seu.

O beijo se tornou arrogantemente íntimo, o contato da língua com seus lábios extinguindo qualquer vontade de lutar. Hinata sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e as mãos, que antes o empurravam, começavam a se agarrar à camiseta para que continuasse de pé.

Itachi intensificou o beijo, obtendo uma resposta que Hinata não pretendia oferecer. Repreendia a si mesma, sem deixar de entrelaçar a língua à dele: ele era seu inimigo, era perigoso... mas não adiantou. Seu corpo estava em piloto automático e agia alheia ao seu bom senso.

De repente, acabou. Itachi recuou tão abruptamente que Hinata quase caiu, o corpo incapaz de se manter de pé sozinho.

Os olhos escuros brilhavam perigosamente enquanto Itachi limpava a boca com as costas da mão, um gesto para deixá-la envergonhada.

Hinata lhe negou aquela satisfação. Assumiu ar de desprezo e, pegando um lenço em sua roupa, limpou o que parecia ser sangue em seu lábio inferior.

Notou, surpresa, que Itachi ficava ligeiramente corado.

— Perdoe-me — disse sério. — Não pretendia ir tão longe a ponto de machucá-la.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

— Até onde pretendia chegar? Seria o suficiente para dobrar minha mesada?

— Não tenho intenção de lhe dar nada além da quantia que combinamos. Já lhe disse antes... nosso casamento não será consumado.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Mas sugiro que explique isso ao seu corpo primeiro. — Olhou de forma contundente para a pélvis dele. — Acho que ele ainda não entendeu o recado.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram, o ar vibrava de tensão.

— Estou avisando, Hinata, não me provoque. Não gostará das conseqüências.

Ela ergueu o queixo em desafio.

— Terá que se esforçar mais se quiser me assustar. Não esqueça que estou acostumada a lidar com homens brutos.

— Eu poderia arruiná-la. Uma exclusiva minha e nem uma cidade tão grande como está será suficiente para esconder sua vergonha.

Hinata arrepiou-se de medo diante da ameaça. Se ao menos soubesse o que sua irmã tinha feito, poderia dizer que tudo não passava de um blefe. Mas não ousaria arriscar, precisava considerar o bem-estar de Mayumi.

— Não vejo que benefícios você teria ao manchar o nome da mulher com quem acabou de casar.

— Só cumprirei minha ameaça se seu comportamento não for o esperado.

— Que gentil de sua parte — ela zombou. — E o seu comportamento? Também não merece ficar sob avaliação? — Ela tocou a boca com o dedo, dando uma piscada exagerada.

— Tem minha palavra de que isso não acontecerá novamente — Itachi respondeu, desviando o olhar dos lábios dela. — A não ser que me peça, claro.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

— Típico! Não consegue controlar seus impulsos, então me culpa por incitá-los!

— Você estava me provocando.

— Ah, é? Bem, você se comportou como um perfeito bárbaro! Não é surpresa que as mulheres corressem atrás de seu irmão. Diferente de você, ele tinha certo grau de delicadeza.

Hinata rumou para a porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la, a mão de Itachi prendeu a porta completamente. Ela manteve os olhos fixos na porta, pois não queria que ele visse suas lágrimas de raiva.

— Deixe-me ir, Itachi. Preciso ver Mayumi. — Para seu desalento, a voz soava vencida.

A mão deixou a porta e tocou seu ombro, a pressão firme e gentil fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele.

Hinata ergueu os olhos, lutando para manter as emoções sob controle.

— Não me faça te odiar ainda mais — ela disse, a voz não mais do que um murmúrio.

Itachi lhe sustentou o olhar por tanto tempo que Hinata pensou que ele estava vendo através de sua alma, descobrindo quem ela realmente era.

O que ela realmente sentia.

Quando sua compostura ameaçava fraquejar, Itachi se afastou. Observou-o pegar novamente o drinque e, inclinando a cabeça para trás, tomá-lo num só gole.

Hinata respirou fundo e apoiou-se na porta.

— Itachi?

Ele tirou do bolso do jeans um pedaço de papel e o entregou a ela.

Hinata desdobrou o papel e descobriu que era um recibo do banco documentando que milhares de dólares tinham sido depositados em sua conta naquele dia.

Sua mesada.

Ficou vários minutos olhando o papel sem falar nada, nem mesmo quando Itachi saiu da sala e fechou a porta.


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO DEZ

Hinata mal entrara no quarto quando ouviu o celular tocando na bolsa largada no chão. Pegou o aparelho e ficou tensa ao ver o nome da irmã piscando na tela. Baixando a voz, fechou a mão em concha ao redor da boca.

— É você? — perguntou.

— Claro que sou eu — Hanabi retrucou. — Quando pode me mandar o dinheiro? Estou atolada com algumas contas.

Hinata rangeu os dentes.

— E o seu namorado? Não é o mão-aberta que você esperava?

— Deixe de ironia, Hinata. Temos um acordo, lembra? Se não me obedecer, eu apareço para pegar Mayumi e começo a procurar quem a adote. Você nunca a verá novamente. A escolha é sua. Pode me transferir o dinheiro agora, senão... Sabe o que acontecerá. Não esqueça, basta um telefonema para seu marido e seu segredo estará revelado.

Hinata sabia que não havia escapatória. Já era tarde para explicar a Itachi quem ela realmente era.

— A propósito, como foi o casamento? — Hanabi zombou. — Foi tudo o que sempre sonhou?

— Você sabe que não — Hinata retrucou. — Senti-me uma fraude o tempo inteiro.

Hanabi riu.

— Mas não por usar branco, querida. Você é uma das poucas noivas com o direito de vesti-lo. Pena que seu marido não goste de você. Aposto que eu o traria para minha cama se estivesse no seu lugar. Algo no tom da irmã fez Hinata irritar-se.

— Na verdade, ele gosta de mim.

A risadinha zombeteira irritou Hinata ainda mais.

— Só porque acha que você sou eu. Se estivesse agindo com você mesma, ele nem a olharia duas vezes. Você é tediosa.

Hinata conteve-se com esforço.

— Acho que não é uma boa idéia ficar me ligando. Outra pessoa pode atender...

— Continuarei ligando enquanto o dinheiro não estiver na minha conta — Hanabi ameaçou. — E se não conseguir falar com você pelo celular, ligo para o telefone da casa.

Hinata suspirou resignada.

— Está bem, está bem. Vou transferir o dinheiro.

— Boa menina! Sabia que você agiria com bom senso no final.

Hinata esperou os dedos pararem de tremer antes de fazer a transferência. Então foi para a cama, mas era impossível dormir. Estranhamente, não era o dinheiro que a deixava acordada. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar o beijo da cabeça, a urgência com que a língua invadira sua boca, zombando de todos os outros beijos que já tinha recebido.

Não podia acreditar na própria tolice. Estava apaixonada por um homem que simplesmente a odiava. Mesmo que Itachi descobrisse quem ela realmente era, Hinata sabia que ele nunca a perdoaria por ter sido enganado.

Frustrada, deu um soco no travesseiro antes de se jogar na cama. Era inútil tentar dormir. Precisava de uma boa dose de exercício. Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e fez uma careta ao ver que já passava de meia-noite. Tarde demais para andar pelo quarteirão. Então lembrou da piscina aquecida e da academia no andar de baixo.

Deveria se arriscar?

Será que Itachi ouviria?

Procurou por seu velho maio antes que mudasse de idéia. Nadar era justamente o que precisava. A casa era imensa e, além disso, Itachi provavelmente já estava dormindo profundamente.

Não se preocupou em ligar as luzes; deixou a babá eletrônica e a toalha em uma das espreguiçadeiras e entrou na piscina iluminada pelo luar.

A tensão dos músculos começou a desaparecer à medida que o líquido prateado lhe envolvia, o chapinhar da água contra as laterais da piscina o único som enquanto ela nadava.

Hinata parou para amarrar novamente os cabelos e, piscando por causa da água nos olhos, viu um par de pernas masculinas bronzeadas paradas à beira da piscina. Ergueu lentamente a cabeça e deu de cara com Itachi.

Ele ainda a fitou por um bom tempo, o silêncio a envolvê-los.

— Algum problema, Hinata? Está com dificuldades para dormir sozinha?

Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Não. E você?

Os olhos dele buscaram o ponto onde a água lhe tocava os seios. Hinata estremeceu, como se ele tivesse acariciado aquela região com a ponta dos dedos. Sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem sob o velho maio, a pele dos braços e das pernas se arrepiando. Tentou não olhar para o corpo moreno, mas era incrivelmente difícil ignorar o abdômen modelado e a trilha escura de pêlos que desapareciam sob o short preto.

Ergueu o pescoço para manter contato visual, sentindo uma sensação peculiar no estômago quando Itachi começou a entrar na água.

— O-o que está fazendo? — Ela recuou.

— O que acha que estou fazendo?

Hinata decidiu sair da piscina, mas o pé escorregou do degrau. Sentiu as mãos de Itachi amparando-a pela cintura.

O ar que tanto precisava para respirar ficou preso na garganta quando ele fez com que ficassem frente a frente. Podia sentir a atração magnética daquele corpo, atraindo-a cada vez mais, mesmo que a parte racional de seu cérebro insistisse para que ela se afastasse. Os dedos de Itachi apertavam ligeiramente sua cintura, as coxas musculosas se colocando entre as dela.

— Acho que isso não é boa idéia — Hinata disse, na esperança de que ele não notasse seu nervosismo.

— O que não é boa idéia? — ele perguntou, os olhos ardentes.

— P-pense no que isso pode lhe custar... — Hinata sentia a coxa dele se pressionar ainda mais contra ela.

As mãos dele agora estavam em seus ombros para garantir que Hinata não virasse o rosto, a voz era rouca e profunda.

— Acha que me importo com o dinheiro? Hinata umedeceu os lábios, mas logo desejou não ter feito isso, pois o olhar de Itachi foi atraído para sua boca.

—- É mu-muito dinheiro... e se dobrar a quantia... — Olhou para a boca de Itachi, imaginando se ele a beijaria. Só um beijo. Isso não quebraria a promessa de não consumar o casamento, quebraria?

Itachi baixou a cabeça lentamente, detendo a boca a milímetros da dela. Hinata fechou os olhos enquanto seu corpo procurava pelo calor dele.

Ao primeiro encontro dos lábios, a excitação se alastrou feito chama, inflamando seus sentidos numa fogueira de paixão. Itachi lhe atacou a boca, empurrando sua cabeça para trás enquanto a língua avançava com determinação, os braços puxando-a para que sentisse onde seu corpo mais pulsava.

Hinata buscou pelo pescoço dele, os dedos afundando-se nos cabelos, os seios espremidos contra o peito dele, os mamilos sensíveis.

As mãos dele buscaram os seios, moldando-os sobre o tecido gasto, as palmas cálidas tomando-os possessivamente, a boca ainda colada à dela. Itachi afastou as alças do maio, as pontas dos dedos correndo sobre os mamilos até Hinata desejar que ele fizesse o mesmo com a língua.

Como se tivesse pronunciado seu desejo em voz alta, Itachi voltou-se para os seios expostos, usando boca e língua, fazendo com que Hinata mal se agüentasse sobre as pernas.

As mãos de Hinata desceram até a cintura dele, os dedos inexperientes deslizando sobre onde o short estava distendido, a ereção aumentando como se ansiasse pelo toque feminino.

Itachi gemeu quando ela o tocou, gemeu ainda mais quando os dedos de Hinata deslizaram para dentro do short, onde ele pulsava com crescente urgência.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e encarou Hinata, os olhos escuros ardendo de desejo, o peito arfando enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

— Era exatamente o que você planejava, não é? — ele disse entre os dentes. — Queria que eu comesse minhas próprias palavras, cada uma delas.

— Não! — As mãos de Hinata afastaram-se do corpo dele. — Não, claro que não.

Itachi rosnou de escárnio.

— E mais um de seus truques. Você gosta de bancar a inocente de vez em quando para disfarçar seus verdadeiros motivos. — Itachi se afastou, os olhos ainda cheios de desprezo.

— Itachi. .. eu...

— Sei o que pretende. — Saiu da piscina e voltou a olhar para ela. — Não vai descansar até me ver implorar. É o que quer, não, Hinata? Seu triunfo final frente à rejeição de Sasuke seria ter o irmão mais velho aos seus pés, oferecendo tudo o que quisesse em troca de seu corpo. Por isso não quis dinheiro, não foi?

— Mas...

— Saia da minha frente! Leve suas mentiras e seus joguinhos para longe de mim!

Hinata saiu da piscina com dignidade, seu orgulho impedindo que Itachi a intimidasse com sua fúria. Sabia que estava mais irritado consigo mesmo do que com ela. Irritado por desejá-la, apesar de tudo o que ele dizia para negar.

— Não pode ficar me dando ordens — ela disse, parando diante dele. — Não vou permitir.

— Não vai permitir? — ele perguntou, curvando o canto dos lábios.

— Não — ela respondeu, sustentando-lhe o olhar. — Não permito que fale comigo desta maneira.

Itachi ergueu os ombros.

— Diga, Hinata, como pretende me deter? Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Pensarei em algo.

Itachi jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Hinata franziu os lábios, zangada.

— Seus modos são deploráveis. Deve ser porque você tem dinheiro demais. Você pensa que pode convencer todos a fazer o que quer com um simples cheque.

— Ora, ora, ora. Olha o roto falando do esfarrapado.

— Sabe qual o seu problema, Itachi? — ela disse, inflamada pela atitude dele. — Você não gosta de si mesmo. Fica me culpando pela morte de Sasuke, mas tenho a impressão de que culpa a si mesmo. Posso servir de bode expiatório, mas não deixarei que me amedronte só para aplacar sua própria sensação de inadequação.

Tornou-se óbvio que Hinata havia tocado num ponto delicado.

Itachi ficou calado por um longo tempo, mas seu silêncio era mais ameaçador que qualquer palavra.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Hinata. — Itachi ergueu o queixo dela com um dos dedos. — Por que se apaixonou por meu irmão?

Hinata ficou paralisada, os olhos cheios de pânico, o coração disparado.

-— Você o amava, não?

Hinata baixou o olhar. Não poderia contar outra mentira.

— Não — murmurou. — Não o amava. Itachi estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

— Sua maldita mulherzinha interesseira.

Hinata fechou os olhos para não ver sua fúria.

— Olhe para mim! — Ele a agarrou e sacudiu pelos braços.

Ela abriu os olhos assustada, deparando-se com o ódio nos dele.

— Você destruiu a vida dele! — Os dedos afundavam-se em seus braços.

— Itachi, eu preciso te contar...

— Não quero ouvir nada do que tem a dizer.

— Itachi, por favor. — Os olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e a voz implorava. — Você não compreende...

— Compreendo muito bem. Você ficou descontente quando Sasuke a abandonou sem lhe dar dinheiro algum. Foi por isso que ameaçou entregar Mayumi em adoção, não foi? — Parecia repugnado. — Nunca teve intenção de abandoná-la. Era apenas um joguinho para arrancar quanto dinheiro pudesse.

— Nunca quis dinheiro...

— Não minta para mim! Tudo não passou de mentira. Pois bem, tenho algo a dizer, Hinata. — A voz soava mais baixa, mas não menos ameaçadora. — Pode ficar com seu dinheiro. Todo ele. Dobrarei sua mesada amanhã.

Hinata ficou confusa.

— Mas...

— Mudei de idéia quanto ao nosso casamento. Decidi não aderir às regras que eu mesmo estabeleci.

— Não pode estar falando sério! Itachi sorriu friamente.

— Por que está tão preocupada, cara? Dormiu com meu irmão sem amá-lo. Dormir comigo não estará além de suas possibilidades, garanto.

— Não dormirei com você! — Hinata se desvencilhou e o encarou furiosa.

— Pode-se dizer que paguei bem por este privilégio — ele comentou cruelmente.

— Não estou à venda. Não importa quanto dinheiro jogue aos meus pés. Não serei comprada.

— Você foi comprada, Hinata. Já embolsou uma das parcelas.

— Não quero seu dinheiro, Itachi. Nunca quis. Pela expressão dele, era óbvio que não acreditava nela.

— Se não o queria, por que o dinheiro já não está mais em sua conta?

Hinata ficou furiosa.

— Você conferiu?

Ele assentiu, a expressão inalterada.

— Não tinha esse direito! — Hinata sentia o pânico aumentando. Se Itachi a vigiasse tão de perto, não demoraria a descobrir a verdade. A transferência fora realizada há menos de duas horas. E se ele rastreasse sua conta para verificar onde o dinheiro fora depositado?

— Fica falando que não quer dinheiro, mas então o que quer, Hinata? — Itachi disse após certo silêncio.

Hinata não podia responder. Como poderia dizer o que realmente queria? Queria Itachi. Queria que ele a fizesse se sentir viva como mulher. Que a fizesse se sentir desejável, irresistível e preciosa. Queria que a desejasse por ela mesma, não por quem fingia ser.

Conteve o fôlego quando as mãos dele deslizaram por seus braços e seguraram seus pulsos.

— É o que você realmente quer, Hinata? — ele perguntou, puxando-a para si. — É o que deseja mais do que dinheiro, a mesma coisa que já não me deixa pensar direito?

Itachi baixou a cabeça, o calor de sua boca infiltrando-se na dela. Hinata sentiu o fogo subir por suas pernas, o desejo que sentia por Itachi intensificando ainda mais seu ardor.

As línguas se movimentavam sensualmente, os movimentos incitando reações que Hinata jamais pensou possíveis. Mordiscou o lábio dele, as mãos se agarrando onde podiam para que Itachi não se afastasse. Ouviu-o gemendo, um ruído primitivo que a fazia se sentir incrivelmente feminina e vulnerável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente poderosa.

Sentiu-se levar por uma onda de desejo tão forte que não havia como resistir, mesmo que quisesse. Aquela ardente química crepitava entre eles desde o primeiro dia e, apesar da resistência de Itachi, tornava-se claro que ele não conseguiria mais se conter. A evidência de seu desejo por ela era inegável; Hinata podia sentir a rigidez do corpo masculino contra o seu, a boca fazendo-a derreter com sua mágica.

Percebeu as mãos dele sobre as alças do maio, puxando-as em seguida. Pouco depois o corpo de Hinata tremia ao deixar a lycra molhada cair, a boca ainda presa à de Itachi, o coração batendo num ritmo febril ao ser carregada para uma espreguiçadeira.

Itachi colocou-se sobre ela, as pernas de ambos se entrelaçando. Aceitando o peso do corpo masculino com agrado, Hinata começou a agarrar o short dele, mas Itachi lhe afastou a mão. Ela ofegou ansiosa quando o sentiu contra si, seu membro procurando pela entrada de seu corpo com desespero semelhante ao seu.

Itachi deu um grunhido gutural, que se sobrepôs ao gemido reprimido por Hinata quando ele penetrou a maciez de seu corpo inexperiente. Ela prendeu o fôlego para não chorar quando ele avançou ainda mais, mas seu corpo se ressentiu da invasão. Hinata soluçou, mordendo o lábio, tentando se conter, mas era tarde demais.

Itachi parou e, tirando um pouco do peso de cima dela, franziu a testa ao olhar para Hinata.

As lágrimas lhe inundavam os olhos e os dentes se afundavam ainda mais no lábio.

Itachi praguejou e afastou-se dela.

Hinata fechou os olhos.

— Hinata... Eu...

— Por favor, não diga nada. — Hinata levantou-se sem olhar para ele e pegou sua toalha.

— Por sua reação, deve ter tido problemas ao dar à luz Mayumi — ele disse, a voz sem qualquer nota de emoção.

Ela se enrolou na toalha.

— Hinata?

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Precisamos conversar, querendo ou não. Preciso saber.

— O que você precisa saber? — Hinata voltou-se para ele. — Quer saber como foi dar à luz a Mayumi depois de 15 horas de trabalho de parto? Saber como o pai dela se recusou a reconhecer sua existência?

Itachi apenas a olhava.

— Não tem o direito de fazer qualquer julgamento — ela continuou. — Tem idéia do que é estar grávida e sozinha? Tem?

Itachi respirou fundo, então suspirou.

— Não, não tenho. Você tem razão. Não tenho o direito de julgá-la.

— Mayumi precisava de um pai e minha... digo, eu precisava de alguém que me ajudasse a criá-la, mas seu irmão não demonstrou interesse.

— Ele não tinha planejado ter um filho com você.

— E daí? Quaisquer que sejam os fatores envolvidos na concepção de uma criança, é dever dos pais cuidar de seu bem-estar. Além disso, acidentes acontecem. — Ela o encarou incisivamente e acrescentou: — Não o vi usando preservativo ainda agora.

— Eu não... você sabe... —As palavras desapareceram, um forte rubor tomando o rosto de Itachi.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não sabia que os fluidos pré-ejaculatórios contêm milhares de espermatozóides? Talvez esteja na mesma situação de seu irmão agora.

— Se for o caso, estou preparado para assumir minhas responsabilidades.

— Mesmo que me odeie, que mal suporte olhar para mim.

Itachi respondeu sem titubear.

— Colocarei meus sentimentos de lado se necessário.

Hinata sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele era tão diferente do irmão, que fugira das responsabilidades sem pensar duas vezes. Sabia que Itachi manteria a palavra, custasse o que custasse. Como queria lhe contar a verdade!

Virou-se antes que ele notasse qualquer coisa em seus olhos.

— Não precisa perder o sono. Não pretendo ficar grávida.

— Mas se acontecer... — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, considerando a possibilidade. — Vai me contar?

Hinata o fitou por um instante.

— É o mínimo que posso fazer. Itachi desviou o olhar primeiro.

— Vou ver Mayumi. Você deveria ir pra cama; parece... exausta.

Hinata pretendia retrucar, mas percebeu que era verdade.

Itachi pensou em chamá-la novamente, mas Hinata já tinha saído, deixando-o sozinho com sua culpa.

 **Postado o primeiro capitulo da GAAHINA, espero que gostem!**


	11. Chapter 11

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO ONZE

A primeira coisa que Hinata viu ao descer com Mayumi na manhã seguinte foi um cheque em seu nome sobre o balcão da cozinha, o dobro do valor da mesada que Itachi havia depositado no banco no dia anterior.

Não sabia se ficava zangada ou magoada. Ele estava pagando a aposta por culpa ou para insultá-la ainda mais? Amassou e atirou o cheque contra a parede mais próxima, ouvindo um resmungo de reprovação às costas. Deparou-se com Lúcia a encará-la com seu desprezo habitual, os olhos escuros mirando a bola de papel perto da parede.

— Quer que eu limpe, signora?

Hinata, sem pensar, respondeu em italiano.

— No. Mi scusi. Eu jogo fora.

Lúcia ficou espantada, abrindo e fechando a boca feito um peixe.

Hinata demonstrou arrependimento.

— Eu deveria ter contado antes. Falo italiano.

— Signore Uchiha não me contou isso — Lúcia disse, estreitando os olhos.

— Ele não sabe. Lúcia ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não contou a ele? Hinata meneou a cabeça e suspirou.

— Há muita coisa que não contei a ele. — Olhou Mayumi, que chupava a mão ruidosamente. — Muita coisa.

Percebeu que Lúcia a observava detidamente.

— Signore Uchiha tinha negócios a tratar. Voltará para casa antes de sairmos para o aeroporto.

Hinata exibiu um sorriso hesitante.

— Grazie, Lúcia.

— Ele será um bom marido — Lúcia disse depois de breve silêncio. — Precisa lhe dar tempo. Ainda está sofrendo; não tem agido como ele mesmo.

Hinata sorriu por dentro devido à ironia contida nas palavras de Lúcia. Itachi não era o único que não estava agindo como si!

— Mayumi é um belo bebê — Lúcia disse, admirando a menina. — Ela trouxe alegria à vida do Signore Uchiha.

Hinata brincava com os dedinhos da sobrinha.

— Você é meu mundo, não é, Mayumi?

— Você é uma mãe maravilhosa — Lúcia afirmou. — Ninguém duvidaria disso.

Hinata ficou surpresa. Lúcia vinha sendo hostil há dias. O que causara aquela súbita mudança?

Lúcia a observava com tanto intento que Hinata desviou o olhar, incapaz de afastar o pressentimento de que a governanta começava a juntar algumas peças daquele complicado quebra-cabeça.

— Ligaram para você enquanto estava no banho. Não queria que o barulho do celular acordasse Mayumi, então atendi. — Lúcia fez uma breve pausa.

Espero que não se importe.

— Não. — Hinata engoliu em seco. — Não, claro que não me importo. — Tentou manter a voz calma. — Quem... quem era?

— Ela não disse, mas por um momento pensei que fosse você. Na verdade, foi estranho. A voz dela parecia familiar.

— Ela... deixou recado? — Hinata perguntou, olhando para as mãozinhas de Mayumi com renovado propósito.

— Disse que ligaria mais tarde.

— Grazie.

Houve outro momento de silêncio.

— Signore Uchiha quer que eu a ajude com as malas.

— Não precisa, Lucia. Eu cuido disso. Não tenho muitas coisas para levar mesmo.

Lucia ainda a fitou com ar pensativo antes de ir cuidar de suas tarefas.

— Se precisar de alguma ajuda, Signora Uchiha, é só pedir. Será um prazer ajudá-la.

— Grazie, Lucia.

Hinata esperou Lucia sair da cozinha para soltar o fôlego. Suspirou ao fitar a sobrinha, murmurando bem baixinho:

— Estou com água pelo pescoço, Mayumi. E estou afundando bem rápido.

Mayumi exibiu um de seus sorrisos desdentados e recolocou a mãozinha na boca.

Itachi sabia da relutância de Hinata em estabelecer contato visual. Ela falava educadamente com Lucia e foi abertamente carinhosa com Mayumi ao acomodá-la no carro, mas sempre desviava o olhar quando o via, as bochechas ficando levemente rosadas.

Observou-a enquanto dirigia até o aeroporto, franzindo a testa ao ver como ela parecia inquieta.

A lembrança da intimidade partilhada na noite anterior o atormentava constantemente, a sensação do corpo dela, a boca macia, os soluços por ter agido com ímpeto demais.

Tivera tanta certeza de que seria capaz de resistir, mas no fim foi impossível. Mesmo que o irmão a tivesse descartado, Itachi sabia que não seria fácil seguir o exemplo. Apesar de tudo o que sabia sobre ela, não conseguia tirar Hinata de sua mente. Cada pensamento seu era voltado para ela; mesmo dormindo era assombrado por ela.

Não conseguia compreender Hinata. Se era mesmo o tipo de mulher que o irmão descrevera, por que evitava seu olhar? Estava confuso desde a noite anterior. Nada fazia sentido. Sabia que as pessoas podiam mudar, mas a mudança de Hinata desafiava todas as possibilidades.

— Pelo seu silêncio, presumo que não está animada com a viagem — ele disse depois de prolongado silêncio.

Hinata vasculhou a bolsa aos seus pés e entregou a Itachi o cheque que ele lhe deixara pela manhã, os olhos comunicando sua raiva. Itachi olhou para o cheque por um instante. Seria um truque?

Viu o quanto ela parecia ressentida.

— Lamento pela noite passada. A viagem será ainda mais desagradável se não aceitar meu pedido de desculpas.

— Aceito as desculpas — ela retrucou. — Só não aceito seu dinheiro.

— Não sei por que está zangada. Foi uma aposta honesta. Eu perdi e paguei... Ou talvez você esteja zangada por ter concordado com um valor tão baixo? — Ele sorriu ligeiramente. — Quer que eu triplique o valor para aplacar sua ira?

Hinata desviou o rosto, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas de raiva.

— Ora, Hinata! Já foi paga por seus encantos antes. Sasuke me disse o quanto você adorava receber jóias por seus favores. Afinal, esta é a moeda universal das amantes. Não há motivo para se fingir afrontada; não estaria sendo você mesma.

Não, Hinata pensou com pesar. Certamente não estava sendo ela mesma.

Pouco tempo depois, Hinata estava parada ao lado de Itachi, esperando pelo pior. Tinha "esquecido" a certidão de nascimento de Mayumi. Caso alguém pedisse outro documento, não saberia o que fazer. Felizmente ninguém pediu nada. Foram liberados como se fossem um casal comum viajando com a filhinha. O jatinho de Itachi em nada se parecia com o avião no qual Hinata viajara anteriormente. Sentou-se num assento luxuoso enquanto Itachi acomodava Mayumi ao lado dela, a equipe oferecendo assistência e perguntando se tudo estava ao seu gosto.

Enquanto o jatinho taxiava, Hinata fechou os olhos, o pânico fazendo-a suar.

Sentiu a mão de Itachi segurar uma das suas, o toque quente de seus dedos incrivelmente tranqüilizador. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar dele. Encabulada, preferiu olhar para as mãos.

— Sei que é tolice, mas não consigo evitar. Itachi apertou de leve os dedos dela.

— Feche os olhos e tente dormir. Antes que perceba, já teremos chegado.

Ela fechou os olhos para dormir, mas, embora exausta, era impossível ignorar o fato de Itachi estar sentado tão perto dela. Podia sentir a fragrância do pós-barba e, sempre que ele se mexia, sentia o leve toque do braço forte contra o dela.

Notou que Itachi lhe deu algumas olhadas, com ar pensativo, o que a deixou incomodada. Será que estava suspeitando dela?

A Villa Uchiha ficava a pouca distância de Sorrento, no topo de uma colina com vista para a baía de Nápoles, os arredores tomados por oliveiras e videiras que cresciam viçosas entre alamedas de limoeiros e laranjeiras. O palacete não era velho, mas fora construído no estilo clássico e era cercado por pátios pavimentados com pedra e belos jardins.

Hinata segurava Mayumi enquanto Itachi a guiava pelo cotovelo em direção à porta de entrada, onde uma empregada conversava animadamente com Lúcia, que seguira na frente.

Lúcia entrou e a pequena italiana com quem ela conversava curvou a cabeça respeitosamente para o patrão.

— Buon giorno, Signore Uchiha. Seu pai está esperando no salon.

— Grazie, Paloma.

Paloma se voltou para Hinata, mas em vez da recepção fria que Hinata esperava, a mulher sorriu calorosamente.

— Seja bem-vinda, Signora Uchiha. Meu inglês não é muito bom, mas tentarei ajudá-la no que puder.

— Você é muito gentil — Hinata respondeu. — Grazie.

Itachi a conduziu para dentro do palazzo, os passos ecoando no piso de mármore. Outro empregado esperava do lado de fora do salon e abriu a porta quando eles se aproximaram.

Os olhos de Hinata logo se depararam com o homem sentado numa cadeira de rodas próxima a um grande sofá.

— Papai. — Itachi se inclinou para beijar as faces do pai. — É bom vê-lo.

As mãos de Fugaku Uchiha agarraram as laterais da cadeira de rodas quando Itachi trouxe Hinata para perto.

— Papai, esta é Hinata. E esta é sua neta, Mayumi.

Hinata estendeu a mão para Fugaku, mas ele a ignorou. Seu olhar estava concentrado no bebê em seu colo. Havia um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dele, o queixo tremia ao esticar a mão nodosa para Mayumi.

Mayumi exibiu um sorriso, as mãozinhas segurando a dele.

Hinata teve que lutar contra as lágrimas. Colocou a menina no colo do avô e recuou, procurando discretamente por um lenço. Notou o olhar penetrante de Itachi, então fingiu-se interessada na vista da janela.

— Ela é tão parecida com Sasuke... e com sua mãe. — Fugaku falou em italiano, a voz embargada de emoção.

Hinata viu como Itachi parecia querer engolir as emoções que o comentário do pai evocavam.

— Finalmente fez uma coisa certa, Itachi — o pai continuou falando na própria língua. — Sei que não queria estar casado com uma mulher dessas, mas isso logo terá fim. Já procurei aconselhamento. Quando for o momento, não será difícil tirar a criança dela.

Hinata se esforçou para não revelar que o compreendia.

— Papai, precisamos discutir certas coisas, mas não agora — Itachi comentou baixinho, o olhar fixo em Hinata junto à janela.

Fugaku riu de escárnio.

— Acha que ela entende alguma palavra dessa conversa? Não seja idiota, Itachi. Sasuke disse que ela não passa de uma mulherzinha frívola e ignorante. Duvida? Não vá me dizer que ela já achou o caminho da sua cama!

Hinata percebeu que Itachi cerrava o queixo, o rubor tomando suas faces, mas ela não teve escolha senão fingir-se alheia ao que era dito quando ele a fitou rapidamente.

— Não se esqueça do que ela fez! — Fugaku continuou fervoroso.

— Não esqueci — Itachi disse, pegando Mayumi no colo. — É hora de Mayumi dormir. Melhor você descansar até a hora do jantar. — Olhou novamente para Hinata, agora falando em inglês. — Vamos, Hinata. Precisamos colocar Mayumi para dormir e nos trocarmos para o jantar.

Hinata sorriu educadamente para Fugaku ao estender a mão.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Signore Uchiha. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Fugaku Uchiha a ignorou.

— Papai? — Itachi disse, olhando zangado para o pai.

Fugaku resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível e apertou brevemente a mão de Hinata.

— Obrigado por trazer minha neta para me ver. Não tenho muito tempo. Ela é tudo que nos restou de Sasuke.

Hinata piscou para conter as lágrimas.

— Sinto muito pelo o que sofreu.

Fugaku recuou com a cadeira, dispensando Hinata de sua presença.

— Não sabe nada sobre meu sofrimento. Nada. Itachi segurou Hinata pelo cotovelo e a levou para fora, fechando a porta do salon ao sair.

— Perdoe a indelicadeza do meu pai — disse enquanto rumavam para a grande escadaria que conduzia ao andar superior. — Ele ainda está sofrendo. — Hesitou um pouco antes de acrescentar: — Nem é preciso dizer que Sasuke era o filho favorito.

Hinata parou e o encarou.

— Está tudo bem, Itachi. Eu compreendo. Foi um momento difícil para todos vocês.

Ele sorriu para ela, de modo triste, mas ainda era um sorriso.

— Às vezes me pergunto o que minha mãe pensaria de você.

— Sua mãe?

Ele apontou para uma pintura pendurada na parede lá em cima.

— Minha mãe.

Da escada, Hinata admirou o retrato da bela mulher de cabelos escuros e pele de porcelana.

— Ela é muito bonita.

— Sim... ela era.

O tom da voz fez com que Hinata se voltasse para ele.

— Meu pai nunca me perdoou por ter causado a morte dela.

Hinata ficou atônita. Itachi a encarava por cima da cabecinha de Mayumi, que se apoiara em seu colo, as mãozinhas segurando sua camisa.

— Íamos nos encontrar, mas eu estava atrasado. Liguei dizendo que fizesse alguma coisa para se distrair enquanto eu não chegava.

Hinata sentiu o ar preso no peito. Pressentia o que estava por vir, a culpa que pesava em sua consciência...

— Ela estava do outro lado da rua quando me viu. Acenou e chamou por mim... Uma scooter esbarrou nela quando ela foi atravessar a rua. Ela não viu o outro carro. Nem eu. Só a vi sendo lançada no ar e caindo na minha direção feito uma boneca de trapos. — Itachi se virou para o retrato e suspirou. — Se eu tivesse chegado uns segundos antes...

— Não! — Hinata lhe agarrou o braço. — Não, não deve pensar assim!

Itachi se desvencilhou dela, segurando a sobrinha com firmeza enquanto terminava de subir a escada.

— Não se pode mudar o passado, Hinata. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe disso. Todos fazem coisas das quais se arrependem mais tarde.

Hinata queria ter uma resposta, mas o que ele dizia era verdadeiro. Suas próprias atitudes impulsivas já tinham lhe causado um arrependimento incalculável. Se tivesse contado naquele primeiro dia o que estava acontecendo, talvez não estivesse naquela situação. Ele era um homem sensato, com princípios morais. Se tivesse falado sobre seus temores quanto à segurança de Mayumi... Será que ele teria tirado Mayumi de sua vida sem pensar no impacto que isso causaria à vida da sobrinha?

— Itachi?

Ele se virou, a sobrinha adormecida nos braços.

— Hinata, esta é a última chance de meu pai ter um pouco de paz. Sei que é difícil para você...

— Não é difícil — ela disse, tocando-lhe o braço gentilmente. — Devo isso à memória de Sasuke. Numa outra vida, sob outras circunstâncias, talvez ele tivesse aceitado Mayumi como filha. Foi o momento errado. Você assumiu o papel de pai de Mayumi. Eu sou... a mãe. Cabe a nós fazer o melhor por ela.

— Está satisfeita com isso por enquanto? Hinata olhou a menina aninhada na força protetora dos braços de Itachi.

— Estou satisfeita. — Suspirou ao buscar pelos olhos dele. — Por enquanto.

Um pequeno silêncio os envolveu. Hinata não conseguia tirar os olhos da dor refletida nos dele. Voltar para casa afetara Itachi profundamente, a torrente de lembranças sem dúvida evocava a culpa que ele sentia pela morte da mãe. Não sofrerá a mesma angústia? Embora a mãe fosse responsável pela própria morte, Hinata sentia que tinha falhado de alguma forma. Se a tivesse internado numa clínica, ou feito visitas mais freqüentes, talvez o resultado fosse diferente.

— Vamos. — A voz de Itachi quebrou o silêncio. — Lúcia cuidará de Mayumi. Meu pai não gosta de ficar esperando.


	12. Chapter 12

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO DOZE

Depois de cuidar de Mayumi, Hinata a deixou aos cuidados de Lúcia e foi para o quarto que Paloma lhe preparara.

Era luxuosamente mobiliado, a cama imensa dominando o quarto com pilhas de travesseiros e almofadas coloridas, o chão forrado por tapetes caríssimos. Havia um grande armário, uma penteadeira e duas portas: uma para o banheiro, outra para a suíte de Itachi. Hinata desviou os olhos daquela porta e foi até a janela, vendo o majestoso Vesúvio. Uma leve brisa fazia as cortinas esvoaçarem, carregando o aroma das flores de laranjeira para o quarto.

Ouviu uma batida na porta de ligação entre os dois quartos. A garganta ficou seca quando Itachi apareceu no quarto. Ele estava vestido formalmente, parecendo mais alto e autoritário em seu smoking, a camisa branca evidenciando a pele morena e os olhos escuros.

— Desculpe, não vou demorar. Só quis ver se Mayumi estava bem acomodada primeiro. Espero por você no meu quarto. Bata na porta quando estiver pronta para descer. Eu a acompanharei para que aprenda a andar pela casa.

— Obrigada. — Esperou que ele saísse para se despir, desejando ter tempo para um banho, mas não queria aborrecer Fugaku atrasando-se para o jantar. Lavou-se na pia e colocou uma leve maquiagem, prendendo o cabelo num coque. O vestido pertencera a Hanabi e, mesmo justo, era elegante e simples, a gaze rosa criando contraste com sua pele clara.

Bateu de leve na porta e conteve o fôlego enquanto ouvia os passos de Itachi se aproximando.

— Pronta? — ele perguntou, fitando-a com indisfarçável aprovação.

Ela deu um sorriso nervoso.

— Sim.

A sala de jantar era tão suntuosamente mobiliada quanto o resto da casa. Candelabros de cristal pendiam do teto, e as paredes estavam adornadas com caríssimas obras de arte e vários espelhos de moldura dourada, que tornavam a sala ainda mais ampla. A longa mesa de jantar estava posta para três pessoas, a louça disposta de maneira elegante, com um perfumado arranjo de rosas ao centro.

Fugaku Uchiha, sentado à cabeceira, relanceou Hinata assim que ela entrou na sala.

— Está atrasado, Itachi -— ele disse em italiano, em tom reprovador. —Ainda não ensinou sua esposa a ser pontual?

Itachi puxou a cadeira para Hinata enquanto olhava zangado para o pai.

— Não é culpa de Hinata estarmos atrasados — respondeu também em italiano. — Tive que fazer várias ligações. Fui eu quem deixou Hinata esperando.

Hinata esperou Itachi se sentar à sua frente antes de oferecer um olhar de agradecimento. Ele a encarou brevemente, uma sombra de espanto nos olhos.

Fugaku resmungou alguma coisa e tomou um grande gole de vinho tinto. Hinata viu os olhos de Itachi ir da taça na mão do pai ao jarro quase vazio.

— Sua casa é muito bonita, Signore Uchiha — ela disse para quebrar o desconfortável silêncio.

— Será de Mayumi um dia — Fugaku respondeu em inglês, acenando para que o criado enchesse novamente o jarro. — A não ser que Itachi tenha um filho. O que me diz, Itachi? — Voltara a falar em italiano, acrescentando em tom de insulto: — Pode continuar de onde Sasuke parou. Tenho certeza de que sua esposa não se importará, desde que a pague bem. Já abriu as pernas para vários outros, por que não faria o mesmo com você?

Hinata respirou fundo, apertando as mãos sobre o colo, o rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

— Gostaria que não a insultasse na minha presença, papai. Afinal, ela é a mãe de sua única neta e merece um pouco de respeito.

Os olhos de Fugaku chisparam de fúria.

— É por causa dela que seu irmão está morto! Ela tem que pagar!

— Como? — Itachi perguntou calmamente. — Insultando-a sempre que tiver a chance? Fazendo com que se sinta culpada o tempo todo, como costuma fazer comigo?

Fugaku bateu o copo com tanto ímpeto sobre a mesa que até o candelabro retiniu junto com as outras taças dispostas ali. Encarou o filho, o rosto vermelho e os lábios brancos de tão apertados.

— É verdade, não é? — Itachi continuou com o mesmo tom calmo. — Sempre me culpou pela morte de mamãe porque não quer admitir seu próprio papel naquilo tudo.

— Você estava atrasado! Você a matou por estar atrasado!

— Não, papai — Itachi insistiu gentilmente. — Era você quem estava atrasado. Lembra o quanto tive que esperar até que aparecesse para assinar o resto daquela papelada? Você estava bebendo. Tive que esperar que ficasse sóbrio para que pudesse assinar o que era preciso.

Hinata angustiou-se quando Fugaku engoliu o que ainda restava de vinho na taça, o queixo tremendo como se não pudesse controlar suas emoções.

— É mais fácil culpar os outros que enfrentar a dor da verdade. — Itachi suspirou. — Talvez nós dois sejamos culpados. Não deveria ter acobertado sua bebedeira por tanto tempo, mas só queria proteger mamãe. As coisas seriam diferentes se eu soubesse o preço que teria de pagar pelo meu silêncio.

Fugaku afastou-se da mesa e gesticulou para que o criado o levasse embora.

Itachi se levantou por respeito ao pai. Hinata continuou sentada, a garganta embargada pelo sofrimento de Itachi.

— Lamento que tenha testemunhado isso.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela fitava a mesa para não precisar encará-lo. — Eu compreendo... Não tem idéia do quanto compreendo.

Houve um longo silêncio.

Hinata não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse dizer para preencher o silêncio. Estava ciente do peso do olhar de Itachi, como se ele tentasse resolver um enigma.

— Desde quando fala minha língua? — ele perguntou, fazendo com que Hinata o encarasse espantada.

— Eu... eu estudei na escola e na universidade.

— E mesmo assim não achou necessário me informar disso?

— Tive meus motivos.

— Sim. — Itachi parecia ressentido. — Poderia ouvir o que estava sendo dito sobre você para usar contra mim mais tarde. Há mais alguma coisa que tenha se esquecido de contar?

Hinata baixou o olhar.

— Não.

Ouviu quando Itachi se levantou e prendeu o fôlego quando ele ergueu seu queixo.

— Por que tenho a nítida impressão de que está mentindo para mim, Hinata?

— E-eu não sei.

Itachi lhe ergueu ainda mais o queixo, fazendo com que o fitasse nos olhos.

— Você é uma mulher intrigante, cara — murmurou, o polegar lhe acompanhando contorno dos lábios. — Que outros segredos estes olhos perolados escondem de mim?

— S-segredo nenhum. — A voz saía esganiçada. — Não tenho segredos.

O polegar continuou seu movimento até Hinata não conseguir pensar direito. Itachi fez com que ela se levantasse e, com as mãos na cintura dela, baixou a cabeça para beijá-la.

Hinata suspirou quando as bocas se encontraram, todo o seu corpo cantando em júbilo por estar nos braços de Itachi mais uma vez. Sentiu a invasão da língua e começou a derreter, as pernas fraquejando, agarrando-se a Itachi para não cair.

As mãos dele vagaram até seus quadris, puxando-a ainda mais. Hinata sentiu o volume a ereção e suspirou de prazer quando ele se pressionou contra ela.

Itachi afastou-se dela, os olhos brilhando de desejo.

— Disse a mim mesmo que não a tocaria. Depois da noite passada...

A entrada dos criados trazendo o jantar os interrompeu. Hinata sentou novamente e tomou um longo gole de água, e ficou aliviada quando o jantar terminou. Tinham comido em silêncio, ocasionalmente fazendo um comentário ou outro sobre os pratos que eram servidos.

Itachi veio puxar a cadeira para Hinata levantar-se e a acompanhou até o andar de cima.

Ele lhe abriu a porta do quarto e a encarou com expressão insondável.

— Gostaria que considerasse a possibilidade de nosso casamento se tornar real.

Hinata sentiu o coração acelerar no peito.

— Quero o melhor para Mayumi e, apesar do que meu irmão contou, agora acredito em você também. Por isso acho que o ideal seria nos comportarmos como um casal normal. Não seria bom que Mayumi crescesse com pais que brigam o tempo todo. — Itachi sorriu ao prender uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. — Você está cansada da viagem. Deixarei que durma em paz. Por enquanto.

Ela não queria dormir em paz! Queria dormir com ele, mas como poderia dizer isso sem revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos?

— Vá, cara — ele disse, vendo que ela não se movia. — Estou tentando ser um cavalheiro, mas você não está tornando as coisas fáceis.

— N-não? — Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Não mesmo. Basta olhar para você para que eu queira levá-la para a cama. Agora vá, enquanto ainda tenho forças para resistir.

Hinata entrou, ouvindo a porta se fechar atrás de si.

Não sabia se gostava da idéia de Itachi ser capaz de resistir a ela, especialmente quando não tinha a mesma força no que dizia respeito a ele. Mas Itachi não estava apaixonado por ela, Hinata lembrou-se com aflição. Ele a odiava, mesmo desejando-a. Decidira colocar o ódio de lado pelo bem de Mayumi. Será que a odiaria ainda mais quando descobrisse quem ela realmente era?


	13. Chapter 13

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO TREZE

Hinata acordou durante a noite com a costumeira cólica que a atormentava desde a puberdade. Gemeu de dor enquanto se arrastava para fora da cama.

Foi até o banheiro e, depois de tomar dois analgésicos, sentou-se na beirada da banheira, esperando que fizessem efeito antes de voltar para a cama.

— Hinata? — A voz de Itachi soou do outro lado. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim.

— Pensei que estivesse gemendo. Está doente?

— Não exatamente.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? Ela se levantou e abriu a porta.

— Estou bem. Não é nada que não tenha me acontecido antes.

Itachi franziu a testa, compreendendo lentamente.

— Está menstruada?

— Está salvo, Itachi — Hinata disse ao passar por ele. — Não será pai. Não fica feliz?

Ele a segurou pelo braço.

— Está pálida. Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Mayumi está dormindo, Itachi. Não precisa fingir que se preocupa comigo no momento.

— Está vivendo sob o teto de minha família e, portanto, sob minha proteção.

Hinata se desvencilhou dele.

— Não estou doente! Só preciso ficar sozinha. Será pedir muito? — Ela sentiu as lágrimas turvarem sua visão e virou-se para a porta.

Itachi a puxou pela roupa de dormir e viu os olhos marejados, sentindo algo disparar dentro de si.

Passou o polegar pela bochecha onde uma lágrima deixava um caminho cristalino.

— Você está chorando — ele disse, parecendo surpreso.

— Não diga. — Ela soluçou e esfregou os olhos com a mão livre.

— Por que está chorando? Hinata ergueu a cabeça.

— Existe lei contra isso, Itachi? Preciso pedir permissão para chorar?

— Não... Só estava perguntando.

— Estou chorando porque sempre choro quando estou menstruada — ela soluçou. — Não consigo evitar. Fico emotiva demais e começo a choramingar pelas coisas mais bobas. — Hinata assoou o nariz no lenço que ele oferecia. — Não queria acordá-lo. Sinto muito... mas eu...

Itachi a puxou para si, os dedos acariciando os sedosos fios de cabelo.

Hinata apoiou o rosto no peito dele, os braços segurando a cintura.

— Shh — ele murmurou. — Não chore.

A gentileza dele só piorou as coisas. A culpa que Hinata sentia pelas mentiras a fizeram soluçar ainda mais.

Depois de um tempo, Itachi percebeu que ela se acalmava, o choro quase havia cessado. Ficou com Hinata em seus braços, o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça, aspirando o perfume de gardênia de seus cabelos. Queria parar o tempo e ficar ali com ela para sempre, o corpo comunicando silenciosamente o amor que fora incapaz de impedir de sentir.

— Desculpe. — Hinata se afastou. — Molhei sua camisa.

Ele viu a mancha úmida e sorriu.

— Não tem problema. Eu já ia tirá-la mesmo. Hinata o fitou com embaraço, a mão procurando pela porta.

— É... é melhor eu voltar para a cama. Está tarde. Itachi tomou-lhe a mão e a levou à boca, os lábios tocando cada dedo enquanto os olhos se mantinham fixos nela.

— Itachi. .. Eu...

— Não fale, Hinata.

— Acho que não... — Ficou calada quando ele levou um dedo aos lábios dela.

— Não fale — ele insistiu. — Mudei de idéia. Eu a levarei para minha cama. Não para fazermos sexo; isso pode esperar. Só quero ficar abraçado com você.

— P-por quê? — Hinata perguntou assim que ele afastou o dedo de sua boca.

Ele a olhou nos olhos por incontáveis segundos antes de responder:

— Porque quando te abraço, esqueço meu irmão. Esqueço minha dor. Só consigo pensar na sensação de tê-la em meus braços.

Hinata ficou com o ar preso no peito, o coração apertado devido à honestidade que via naqueles olhos escuros.

— Certo. — Ela baixou os olhos. — Eu durmo com você.

Saíram do banheiro, os dedos dele segurando os dela enquanto cruzavam a passagem até o quarto dele, cada passo lembrando Hinata de cada mentira que contara.

Ele estava atraído pela personagem que ela interpretava, nem suspeitava que sua esposa era uma farsante que não tinha o direito de estar em sua vida, muito menos em sua cama.

Itachi puxou as cobertas. Hinata se ajeitou entre os lençóis macios, evitando olhar para ele ao se deitar de lado, praticamente na beirada do colchão. Depois sentiu o colchão afundar com o peso dele.

O silêncio parecia sufocá-la, tornando impossível relaxar o suficiente para que dormisse. Esticou as pernas para aliviar o desconforto, mas acabou esbarrando nas dele.

Itachi ligou o abajur e aproximou-se dela, sorrindo.

— É sempre agitada assim na cama?

— Não estou acostumada a dormir com... —Hinata interrompeu-se ao perceber o que dizia, o rosto corando.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Itachi.

— Está dizendo que sempre vai embora depois de se deitar com um homem? Vai direito ao ponto e adeus?

Itachi queria controlar o ciúme que o assaltava sempre que pensava nela com seu irmão, e sabe Deus quantos homens mais, mas o ciúme o devorava mesmo assim.

Hinata umedeceu os lábios, evitando-lhe os olhos.

— Não quero discutir com você. Estou cansada, e isso só vai piorar as coisas.

— Alguma vez passou uma noite inteira com meu irmão? Ou apenas fazia seu serviço e partia o mais rápido possível?

Hinata sentiu a raiva crescendo ao ouvir aquela crueldade. Sim, a irmã era promíscua, mas não era uma prostituta. Ficava ressentida quando ele insinuava coisas assim.

— Que coisa mais desprezível de se dizer — ela retrucou.

— Alguma vez passou uma noite inteira com ele?

— Não é da sua conta. — Hinata fechou os olhos e deu-lhe as costas.

Itachi a puxou pelo ombro num movimento rápido, a expressão determinada.

— Ele alguma vez a pagou para ganhar sexo?

— O que você acha? — ela disse em tom de desafio. — É você que pensa que me conhece melhor que qualquer um. Você acha que eu faria algo assim?

Itachi queria acreditar que ela seria incapaz de tal comportamento, mas as histórias de Sasuke a declaravam culpada. Além disso, a mesada tinha desaparecido da conta tão logo fora depositada.

Depois de um tenso momento, Itachi a soltou. Desligou o abajur e deitou-se, desejando acordar na manhã seguinte e descobrir que a mulher que amava fosse alguém totalmente diferente daquela que destruíra a vida de Sasuke.

Durante a madrugada, Hinata percebeu que braços fortes a envolviam, o calor de um corpo grande fazendo-a sentir-se segura como nunca antes.

Sentiu as pernas de Itachi entrelaçadas às suas. Ele murmurou qualquer coisa enquanto dormia e a apertou mais, uma das mãos apertando seu seio.

Hinata fechou os olhos e tentou voltar a dormir, mas era impossível ignorar a evidência da excitação dele às suas costas. Seu próprio corpo começou a reagir, uma sensação característica entre as coxas.

Respirou fundo quando ele começou a tocar seu pescoço, a boca atormentando ainda mais seus sentidos.

— Hmm. Você é deliciosa.

— S-sou? — Hinata estremeceu ao sentir a língua dele em sua orelha.

— Mmm. — A boca procurou a dela. — Delicioso.

Ela fechou os olhos quando as bocas se encontraram. Este beijo era diferente dos outros, era lento e envolvente, sem sinal de urgência, embora não menos tentador.

O beijo se intensificou com a carícia das línguas, o movimento sensual disparando o desejo no corpo de Hinata. Gemeu quando a mão de Itachi buscou seu quadril, os dedos puxando-a para perto de sua ereção.

— Eu a quero tanto — ele murmurou contra a boca dela. — Acho que nunca desejei alguém tanto assim.

Hinata respirou fundo quando ele ergueu a barra da camisola, o lento deslizar da mão por sua coxa lembrando-a da razão de estar ali na cama dele.

— Não posso. — Segurou a mão dele, um pedido de desculpas nos olhos. — Minha menstruação, lembra?

Itachi a fitou por um bom tempo. Hinata sentia-se afogar na profundeza daqueles olhos escuros.

— Não imaginei que ficasse envergonhada com essas coisas — disse enfim. — É muito antiquado ficar tão embaraçada por causa de algo tão natural.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito.

— Tem se desculpado muito ultimamente. — Ele sorriu ironicamente. — Ainda precisa se desculpar por mais alguma coisa?

Os olhos de Hinata se desviaram dos dele, as bochechas ardendo.

— Não! Claro que não.

— Só estava perguntando. — Ele lhe afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto num toque gentil, atraindo o olhar de Hinata para si, como pretendia. — Às vezes, Hinata, acho que está escondendo algo de mim. Algo importante.

Percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

— O que eu poderia estar escondendo?

— Não sei. — Itachi observava o combate de emoções no rosto dela. — Tenho tentado desvendar a verdadeira Hinata, mas continuo perdido.

— É difícil agir normalmente quando estou perto de você — ela disse, distraidamente agarrando os lençóis.

— Por quê? Por causa do meu irmão?

Não, por causa da minha irmã, ela queria dizer.

— Você está sempre zangado comigo. Não estou acostumada a lidar com tantas emoções negativas.

Ouviu Itachi suspirar.

— Tem razão. As mortes de Sasuke e de minha mãe me abalaram. Não tenho sido eu mesmo há muito tempo; às vezes me pergunto se um dia voltarei a ser. Mas fui sincero quando falei de uma trégua pelo bem de Mayumi.

Hinata demonstrou sua simpatia.

— Eu compreendo.

Itachi se deitou com um suspiro.

— Melhor dormir, Hinata — disse de olhos fechados.

Hinata o observou por certo tempo. As linhas sérias de seu rosto estavam relaxadas. Queria traçar com os dedos o contorno de suas sobrancelhas aristocráticas, a marca no nariz que parecia já ter sido quebrado. Queria pressionar os lábios nos dele, sentir como as bocas se uniriam.

— Itachi? — Ela lhe sussurrou o nome.

— Mmm?

— Quero que saiba que o considero um pai maravilhoso para Mayumi.

Itachi segurou a mão dela, apertando-a ligeiramente.

— Obrigado. Eu a amo como se fosse minha.

— Eu t... — Hinata calou-se, o coração dando um pulo no peito por seu deslize.

Ficou agoniada esperando que Itachi dissesse qualquer coisa. Mas a respiração dele estava amena, o peito se erguia a intervalos regulares, indicando que eleja dormia.

Hinata se tranqüilizou, percebendo que seu segredo ainda estava a salvo.

Mas desta vez fora por pouco.

Muito pouco.


	14. Chapter 14

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO CATORZE

Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte com Itachi apoiado sobre um dos cotovelos, observando-a em silêncio. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e desejou ter a autoconfiança da irmã, pois assim acordaria ao lado de um homem sem corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Pensou em levantar-se, mas Itachi a impediu.

— Não, não fuja. Lúcia está cuidando de Mayumi. Você terá uma folga. Como está se sentindo?

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Estou bem. As cólicas sumiram.

— Ótimo. — Hinata ouviu Itachi levantar-se da cama, mas não ousaria olhar para ele enquanto não estivesse vestido. — Tenho planos para você.

— Planos? — Ela o olhou brevemente nos olhos.

Itachi vestia um robe.

— É a primeira vez que vem a Sorrento, não? Acho que seria bom deixar Lúcia com Mayumi enquanto passeamos. Podemos visitar a igreja de San Francesco e almoçar em um dos restaurantes da Piazza Tasso. Amanhã podemos explorar as ruínas de Pompéia e almoçar em Positano.

— Tem certeza de que Mayumi...

— Ela vai ficar bem. Meu pai passará algum tempo com ela, sob a supervisão de Lúcia, claro. Considerando o que aconteceu na noite passada, acho melhor não aparecermos.

Hinata concordava, mas não disse nada. Ainda se sentia desconfortável com a discussão entre Itachi e o pai.

— Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa... — Ela baixou o olhar novamente.

Itachi demorou a responder.

— Apenas seja você mesma, Hinata.

As palavras foram como uma adaga em seu coração. Se ao menos pudesse ser ela mesma!

A manhã estava ensolarada, as ruas de paralelepípedos cheias de turistas ávidos por conhecer aquela bela parte da costa amalfitana. A vista dos jardins acima da famosa Piazza Tasso era espetacular. Era como se as preocupações e os temores de Hinata fossem lentamente levados pela brisa que remexia seus cabelos.

Estar na companhia de Itachi era maravilhoso. Ele andava ao seu lado, o ombro esbarrando nela sempre que apontava locais interessantes, a voz profunda envolvendo-a feito uma doce carícia.

— Segundo a lenda, foi aqui em Sorrento que Ulisses ouviu a canção das sereias.

Hinata olhou para as águas brilhantes, protegendo os olhos do sol enquanto tentava se concentrar no que Itachi dizia, não no movimento de seus lábios ao falar.

— É tão bonito — ela afirmou. Depois de um instante, olhou para Itachi. — Deve sentir saudades daqui agora que mora em Sidney.

Os olhos de Itachi buscaram o mar.

— Sim, mas tive vontade de me afastar daqui depois da morte de minha mãe. — Suspirou, encostando-se nas grades do jardim. — Meu pai mandou Sasuke dirigir a filial de Sidney, mas logo se tornou claro que ele não estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Hinata conteve o fôlego, imaginando que Itachi acusaria sua irmã — ela, portanto — de distrair Sasuke do trabalho, mas não foi o que ele fez.

— Sasuke era um farrista, não um banqueiro, mas meu pai se recusava a enxergar isso. Ficava ressentido por saber que eu cuidava dos negócios melhor que seu filho favorito. Mas penso que o mimado do meu irmão acabaria como meu pai: um homem amargo, apoiando-se no álcool para seguir vivendo.

Hinata segurou a mão dele, uma expressão de simpatia no rosto.

— Itachi, sei que não acreditará, mas sei como é se sentir negligenciado. Dói demais pensar que por mais que tente, nunca conseguirá agradar os pais.

Itachi franziu ligeiramente a testa.

— Pensei que fosse filha única. Hinata ficou paralisada.

— E-eu... imagino como deve ser... Não se precisa vivenciar algo para saber como é sentir-se assim...

Para Hinata, era como se um século tivesse se passado antes de Itachi responder.

— Melhor voltarmos — ele disse, afastando-se da grade e segurando Hinata pelo braço. — O sol está começando a queimar seu rosto. Deveria ter lhe lembrado de trazer um chapéu.

Hinata andou temerosa até o carro, as batidas de seu coração aceleradas por causa de seu novo deslize.

Os dias seguintes se passaram da mesma maneira. Acordava a cada manhã nos braços de Itachi, aconchegada em seu corpo quente e protetor. Embora ele não a tocasse intimamente, Hinata sentia seu corpo ansiar por ser possuído. Depois do café-da-manhã, Itachi a levava para passear. Lúcia cuidava de Mayumi. Assim Fugaku poderia passar algum tempo com a neta em seu jardim particular.

Hinata ficou fascinada com Pompéia. Os prédios desmoronados, as relíquias antigas, incluindo os corpos congelados no tempo pelas cinzas vulcânicas, fizeram-na ficar em silêncio, imaginando o que as pessoas deveriam ter sentido ao tentar escapar da fúria do monte Vesúvio.

— É tão triste — disse ao saírem. — Pensar que não tiveram tempo de escapar, que não tinham onde se esconder, que não tinham como salvar seus entes queridos...

Itachi observou a expressão perturbada de Hinata ao admirar as ruínas. Em momentos assim, era difícil não considerá-la uma mulher de coração sensível aos que sofriam. Onde estava a mulherzinha egoísta e ambiciosa agora?

Fugaku Uchiha andava fazendo as refeições sozinho em sua suíte. Mas na quarta noite, Hinata se deparou com Itachi e o pai a esperarem por ela na sala de jantar.

A situação parecia incômoda a princípio, mas logo se tornou aparente que Fugaku tentava se desculpar pela indelicadeza daquela primeira noite. Também parecia fazer o esforço de não beber em excesso.

— Mayumi é uma criança linda — ele disse a certa altura. — Tenho me divertido muito com ela pela manhã. Obrigado por me dar o privilégio de conhecer minha neta.

— Que bom que se afeiçoou a ela, Signore Uchiha — Hinata murmurou. — Ela é muito especial.

Fugaku lhe deu uma boa olhada antes de acrescentar:

— Lúcia me disse que você é uma boa mãe. E como meu filho disse que você fala nossa língua, devo pedir desculpas pelo insulto daquela noite.

— Não importa. Já esqueci o assunto. Fugaku clareou a garganta.

— Também devo me desculpar pela carta que enviei. Algumas das coisas que eu disse eram... imperdoáveis. Não sei como aceitou casar-se com Itachi tendo uma arma destas para usar contra nós.

Hinata ficou tensa. Hanabi mencionara uma carta, mas nunca a mostrara. Então Fugaku teria razão? A irmã escondera a arma que teria evitado aquele casamento?

Percebeu que Itachi a observava atentamente, então se dirigiu a Fugaku.

— Todos dizem e fazem coisas reprováveis no calor do momento.

— Você é muito bondosa. Não a imaginei assim. Acho que Sasuke não nos ofereceu uma boa imagem sua.

Hinata não conseguia olhar para Fugaku. Mentir para um homem moribundo era repreensível, mesmo que seus motivos fossem altruístas. Concentrou-se no prato, imaginando como resistiria até o fim do jantar. Uma batida na porta anunciou a entrada de um dos criados, que informou que havia um telefonema para Hinata.

Ela sentiu o peso do olhar de Itachi sobre si ao levantar-se, as pernas ameaçando fraquejar enquanto se dirigia à biblioteca. Fechou a porta e, respirando fundo, pegou o fone.

— Alô?

— Hinata, sou eu, seu alto ego. — Hanabi deu uma risadinha. Hinata apertou o fone.

— Como conseguiu este número? Eu disse para não ligar! É perigoso.

— É claro que posso ligar para minha irmã — Hanabi murmurou. — Minha irmãzinha casada com um bilionário — acrescentou com voz arrastada.

— Você planejou isso tudo, não é? Não me mostrou aquela carta. Deixou que eu pensasse que não havia alternativa senão casar com Itachi, sabendo que era desnecessário.

Hanabi deu uma risada.

— Você caiu tão fácil. Agora quem é a gêmea mais esperta? Você se acha tão inteligente com seu diploma universitário e seu dom para línguas, mas nem conseguiu pensar numa maneira de fugir da vingança dos Uchiha.

— O que quer? Transferi o dinheiro para a sua conta. Não me diga que já gastou tudo.

— Na verdade, sim. É por isso que estou ligando. Quero mais.

— Mais? — Hinata se espantou.

— Você me ouviu, Hinata. Quero depósitos regulais a partir de amanhã.

— Mas não tenho...

— Peça um aumento de mesada ao seu marido Hanabi rebateu. — Quero que me dê tudo. É justo, não acha? Você fica com o bebê, então eu recebo a mesada.

— Não acredito no que estou ouvindo. O que aconteceu com Konohamaru Sarutobi e sua grande carreira no cinema?

— Como a maioria dos homens com os quais me envolvo, ele já mostrou quem realmente é e não me dá mais nada. É por isso que conto com você para me sustentar.

— Não deveria contar apenas consigo mesma?

— Um telefonema, Hinata — Hanabi lembrou friamente. — Basta um telefonema. Ou talvez seja melhor visitar seu marido. Seria mais eficiente, não acha?

— Não ousaria — Hinata disse entre os dentes.

— Acha que não?

— Ele tomaria Mayumi de mim sem hesitar. Ela ficaria arrasada; ela agora acha que sou mãe dela.

— Que me importa o que acontece com essa menina? A questão é o dinheiro, Hinata. Faça o que eu mando e seu segredinho estará salvo. Ciao.

Hinata recolocou o telefone no gancho e voltou para a sala de jantar com o coração pesado. Teria que contar a verdade para Itachi antes que a irmã aparecesse, mas não sabia como fazer.

Itachi se ergueu quando ela entrou na sala.

— Está tudo bem, Hinata? Parece ter ouvido más notícias.

— Não... não é nada. — Forçou um sorriso. — Desculpem-me pela interrupção.

— Não há por que — Fugaku disse, acenando para o criado. — Na verdade, vou me retirar mais cedo. Estou muito cansado. Buonanotte.

Itachi esperou o pai sair para segurar a mão de Hinata.

— Sabe o que deveríamos fazer, cara?

— N-não...

— Acho que deveríamos imitar meu pai e nos deitarmos cedo. Enquanto você estava ao telefone, Lúcia disse que Mayumi está dormindo tranqüilamente. Temos o resto da noite para nós. É hora de começarmos nosso casamento no real sentido da palavra.

— Itachi. .. Eu... — Hinata se calou. Só uma noite nos braços dele, então revelaria a verdade. Seria pedir demais? Passaria o resto da vida se lamentando se não fizesse amor com ele ao menos uma vez.

— Não vou te machucar desta vez — ele disse, acariciando o rosto dela.

Hinata se aproximou dele, amando a sensação dos braços a envolvê-la, confiando em Itachi com todo o coração.

— Eu sei.

Itachi a levou para cima e trancou a porta do quarto ao entrarem.

Ele a beijou de leve, uma, duas, três vezes. As mãos cálidas a tocavam suavemente, despindo-a, enquanto Hinata tentava fazer o mesmo com ele.

Foi levada para a cama com um beijo ardente. Seu corpo reagia calorosamente a cada movimento das línguas, antecipando a união de corpos que ela tanto desejava. Itachi passou a beijar-lhe os seios, o úmido calor de sua boca despertando em Hinata um frenesi de prazer.

Respirou fundo quando os dedos dele a acariciaram com mais intimidade, o toque possessivo excitando e amedrontando Hinata ao mesmo tempo.

Itachi a invadiu lentamente com um dedo, esperando o corpo dela aceitá-lo antes de avançar mais.

Hinata estremeceu, as pernas fracas enquanto se deixava explorar. Sentiu uma pontada de dor com invasão, os músculos tão tensos que ameaçavam explodir.

— Relaxe, Hinata — Itachi murmurou.

Hinata fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas sensações que Itachi despertava, permitindo que as ondas de prazer tomassem seu corpo. Percebeu vagamente os gemidos de alguém, assustando-se quando concluiu que eram seus.

Itachi esperou que ela relaxasse completamente antes de se deitar sobre ela, sustentando seu peso nos braços.

Hinata estava maravilhada. Itachi a penetrou com tanto gentileza que quase a fez chorar.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou, parando por um momento.

Ela o abraçou, saboreando a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si.

— Sim... Isso é tão bom...

Aquelas palavras refletiam o que ele sentia também. Fizera amor inúmeras vezes, mas com Hinata isso parecia ser mais do que bom... parecia perfeito.

O corpo pequeno de Hinata se ajustava tão bem ao seu que pensou que não conseguiria se controlar. Mergulhou ainda mais no corpo dela, esperando não machucá-la, mas só ouviu um suspiro de prazer.

Beijou-a novamente, apreciando a boca macia que se submetia à sua invasão, os tímidos movimentos de Hinata excitando-o ainda mais.

Apesar da inexperiência, Hinata podia sentir o quanto Itachi se esforçava para se conter. Beijou-o avidamente, os dedos afundando-se nos cabelos dele, as pernas se abrindo ainda mais para Itachi.

Ele gemia na medida em que o ritmo das investidas se intensificava, os músculos das costas ficando tensos sob as carícias de Hinata. Ela estremeceu, o corpo instintivamente procurando mais intimidade com o dele.

Ficou sem fôlego quando a mão de Itachi buscou pelo centro de seu ser, os dedos com precisão certeira. Agora era ela quem perdia o controle. As emoções se avolumavam novamente, mais intensas devido à invasão masculina.

Sentiu o primeiro espasmo, então nova avalanche recaiu sobre ela, surpreendendo-a com o impacto devastador que teve sobre seus sentidos.

Percebeu quando Itachi parou, o corpo anunciando o subseqüente terremoto que o levou ao paraíso. Deixou em Hinata sua essência, unindo-os da maneira mais primitiva imaginável.

Hinata o abraçou, deliciando-se com a sensação de proximidade.

Quando ele se afastou, percebeu que estava mais do que fisicamente unida a ele. O amor que sentia parecia preencher todo seu ser. Mal conseguia respirar sem sentir uma pontada no peito, alertando-a que a prioridade de Itachi sempre seria Mayumi.

Virou-se para ele, a confissão já se formando em sua cabeça. Só então percebeu que ele dormia.

— Itachi? — Ela o sacudiu de leve.

Não recebeu resposta.

Hinata suspirou e abraçou-se a ele; contaria pela manhã. Passaria mais aquela noite nos braços dele.

Hinata percebeu que havia algo errado assim que abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte. Estava sozinha na cama e podia ouvir o som de vozes por toda a casa.

Saiu da cama, vestiu-se e correu até o quarto de Mayumi, vendo que a sobrinha acabava de acordar e esticava as mãozinhas ao vê-la. Pegou a menina no colo e viu Paloma entrar no quarto com ar abatido.

— O que houve, Paloma?

A mulher se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, o rosto pálido.

— Signore Uchiha faleceu durante a noite. Itachi está com ele agora.

— Oh, céus! — Hinata exclamou.

— Todos já esperavam, mas mesmo assim é muito triste. Apesar de todos os defeitos, todos nós gostávamos muito dele.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? Paloma sorriu com tristeza.

— Já fez uma grande diferença na vida dele nestes poucos dias, Signori. Ele morreu mais feliz por ter conhecido a única neta.

Nos dias que se seguiram, era doloroso para Hinata ver Itachi esconder a dor pela perda do pai para cuidar dos negócios da família. Nem sonhava em revelar seu segredo agora. Ele mal conseguia lidar com os preparativos para o funeral. A única coisa que podia fazer era deixar que ele se perdesse em seus braços todas as noites, como se a união física fosse a única maneira que ele encontrara de aliviar a dor da perda. Mas Itachi sempre parecia retraído durante o dia, tal qual um lobo desconfiado.

No dia seguinte ao enterro, Itachi a chamou ao escritório.

— Quero conversar sobre o futuro de Mayumi. Hinata sentiu o coração pular no peito. Será que ele já pensava no divórcio? Talvez a morte do pai o deixasse livre para anular aquela união indesejada.

— S-sobre o futuro dela?

— Quero adotar Mayumi.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo-se em pânico.

— Quero ser o pai dela. Contaremos sobre Sasuke quando for o momento apropriado. Mas por enquanto, serei o único pai dela.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Via como Itachi agia com a sobrinha, segurando-a no colo, brincando com ela ou murmurando coisas afetuosas em sua própria língua. Ninguém poderia questionar o quanto seria um pai maravilhoso, mas não poderiam iniciar o processo de adoção porque ela não era mãe de Mayumi. Não queria revelar a verdade justo agora, sabendo o quanto ele estava sofrendo...

— Você não parece muito entusiasmada — ele observou depois de longo silêncio.

— N-não gosto da idéia.

— Por que não?

— Ninguém pode tomar o lugar de Sasuke. É o pai dela, mesmo que não esteja mais... aqui... Não quero deixar Mayumi confusa.

— Hinata, tenho feito tudo o que um pai faria. Não sei por que Mayumi tem que me chamar de tio pelo resto da vida se tudo o que quero é ser pai dela.

Hinata tentava pensar em algo que pudesse dissuadi-lo.

— Não confio o suficiente em você. Ele suspirou exasperado.

Casei com você, não? Foi mais do que meu irmão fez.

— Só se casou por senso de dever.

— O que há de errado nisso? Esperava que eu me apaixonasse e jurasse amor eterno?

Hinata desviou o olhar.

— Não, claro que não. Mas não deixo de pensar que há algo por trás disso. Assim que eu baixar a guarda, vai roubar Mayumi de mim. Ameaçou fazer isso diversas vezes.

Itachi suspirou novamente.

— Compreendo sua apreensão e peço desculpas pelas ameaças, mas eu só queria garantir a segurança de Mayumi. Tinha ouvido tantas coisas a seu respeito que a considerava incapaz de criar a menina.

— E agora? — Hinata o encarou. — Acha que sou capaz de criá-la?

Itachi a observou antes de responder.

— Minhas antigas dúvidas foram respondidas. Contudo, ficaria mais feliz se Mayumi fosse oficialmente registrada como minha filha.

— Pensarei no assunto — Hinata respondeu, querendo ganhar tempo.

— Aceito sua decisão por enquanto, mas saiba que não descansarei até conseguir o que quero.

Hinata sabia que ele dizia a verdade. Toda aquela teia de mentiras parecia sufocá-la, os fios apertando seu coração sempre que pensava que perderia Mayumi e Itachi.

— Queria falar mais uma coisa. Tenho um jantar de negócios hoje em Positano. Não posso desmarcar... São pessoas que preciso ver antes de voltar para Sidney. Sei que não avisei nada, mas gostaria que me acompanhasse. Lúcia vai cuidar de Mayumi; já combinei com ela. Hinata hesitou.

— Tinha planejado alguma coisa? — ele perguntou, a voz parecendo mais aguda.

— Não, claro que não.

— Sairemos às sete. Use vestido longo; a ocasião é formal.

Lúcia sorriu aprovadoramente quando Hinata desceu a escada naquela noite trajando um vestido de cetim negro, os cabelos presos num belo coque, as mechas caídas sobre o rosto conferindo-lhe um ar sensual.

— Estou bem? — Deu uma voltinha para a governanta.

— Itachi vai te achar irresistível esta noite, Hinata.

Hinata sentiu o rosto corar e tentou esconder seu embaraço fingindo que arrumava a alça do vestido.

— Você sabe por que nos casamos, Lúcia.

— Sim, mas as coisas mudaram, não? Você divide a cama com ele, como uma verdadeira esposa.

Isso é bom.

Hinata encarou a governanta.

— Ele me odeia pelo... pelo que fiz ao irmão.

— Mas você não fez nada, fez, Hinata? — Lúcia perguntou, sem despregar os olhos dela.

Hinata ficou apreensiva.

— O que quer dizer?

Lúcia sorriu.

— Você pode ter enganado o Signore Uchiha, mas não sou boba. Você não é a mãe de Mayumi, é?

A mão de Hinata apertou o corrimão.

— P-por que diz isso?

— Você não poderia ser a mulher que seduziu Sasuke.

— P-por que não?

— Porque eu a conheci.

Hinata ficou chocada, a mão largando o corrimão.

— Você conheceu Hanabi? Lúcia assentiu.

— Sim. Ela foi procurar Sasuke lá na casa. Nem me deu atenção; afinal sou apenas uma empregada. Por isso, quando você apareceu, fiquei confusa. Você agia como ela, se parecia com ela. Mas tive minhas suspeitas. Então atendi aquele telefonema e a voz era muito parecida com a sua. Foi quando descobri o que estava acontecendo. Eu tenho filhos gêmeos. Já estão crescidos, mas costumavam fazer traquinagens, um se passando pelo outro.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Contou para Itachi?

— Não. Pensei em deixar isso com você. Hinata mordeu o lábio.

— Sabe que tem que contar para ele, não é? — Lúcia perguntou.

— Eu sei. — Hinata parecia angustiada. — Mas não sei como fazer. Ele tem sofrido muito... Não quero magoá-lo ainda mais. Sinto-me muito culpada.

— Hanabi é quem deve se sentir culpada. Aposto que largou Mayumi com você.

— Sim. Acredite, é a rotina de toda uma vida. — Hinata suspirou. — Mamãe era assim também: impaciente, impulsiva, irresponsável, sempre se envolvendo com os homens errados.

— Itachi compreenderá — Lúcia garantiu. — E um bom homem. Tudo vai se resolver quando ele souber quem você realmente é.

Hinata queria se sentir assim tão confiante.

Ouviu-o conversando com um empregado enquanto descia para o hall. Hinata sorriu timidamente para Lúcia.

— Deseje-me sorte.

— Seja apenas você mesma — Lúcia aconselhou. — É o que basta.

O jantar foi oferecido num elegante hotel, o salão adornado com flores e candelabros. Hinata não se sentia muito sociável. Ficou ao lado de Itachi, o braço apoiado no dele, sorrindo para as várias pessoas que lhe eram apresentadas, mas mal podia esperar para voltar para casa.

Ao fim da refeição, vários casais começaram a dançar ao som de uma pequena banda. Hinata deixou a mesa e refugiou-se no banheiro antes que Itachi a tirasse para dançar.

Trancou-se em um dos reservados e respirou fundo várias vezes, juntando coragem para revelar a verdade quando voltassem para casa.

De repente, percebeu que duas mulheres conversavam no banheiro. Falavam em italiano, mas Hinata compreendia cada palavra.

— Ouvi dizer que era dançarina numa boate quando Sasuke a conheceu. Aparentemente tiveram um caso, mas Sasuke decidiu voltar para os braços da noiva.

— Ouvi dizer que teve um bebê.

— Sim, parece que foi por isso que Itachi se casou com ela. Ele quer ficar com a sobrinha e teve que se casar com a mãe dela para conseguir.

— Espero que não se arrependa. Mulheres como Hanabi Hyuuga só causam problemas.

— Agora a chamam de Hinata. — A mulher deu uma risadinha. — Sem dúvida quer se distanciar da antiga imagem. Acho que querem silenciar algum escândalo. Reparou? Ela está com um corpo ótimo para alguém que teve um bebê há pouco tempo. Será que Itachi já tentou tirar uma prova?

— Estão casados, não estão?

— Todos sabem que Itachi Uchiha é bem seletivo com as mulheres. Só se casou por causa da criança. Mas sabe o que dizem sobre os homens: não pensam com a cabeça, mas com o que está entre as pernas.

As mulheres deixaram o banheiro. Hinata colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Será que isso poderia ficar pior?

Itachi se levantou assim que Hinata voltou à mesa.

— Quer dançar?

Hinata queria pensar numa desculpa, mas preferia dançar a ficar numa mesa com pessoas que sabiam tantas coisas a respeito de sua irmã.

Itachi franziu a testa.

— Esteve nervosa a noite inteira. Algo errado? Não queria ficar tanto tempo em Sorrento? Desculpe, mas foi inevitável. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos antes de voltarmos.

Hinata meneou a cabeça.

— Não, não é isso. — Ergueu os olhos, finalmente tomando uma decisão. — Podemos ir para casa? Preciso conversar com você... a sós.

— Se é o que quer.

Após algumas despedidas, saíram.

Itachi mal falou no caminho de volta. Hinata não sabia se ficava preocupada ou satisfeita com o silêncio. Retorcia as mãos sobre o colo, fingindo-se interessada na paisagem noturna. Chegaram a casa minutos depois, e Hinata esperou Itachi dar a volta para lhe abrir a porta do carro.

— Você está muito bonita está noite — ele disse, segurando-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro.

— Itachi. .. Vamos entrar. Estou com frio.

Itachi a seguiu até a entrada, ligeiramente apreensivo.

Lúcia apareceu no vestíbulo assim que Hinata abriu a porta, Itachi vinha alguns passos atrás.

— Algo errado? — Hinata perguntou, vendo o rosto preocupado da governanta. — Mayumi está bem?

— Sim. — Lúcia retorcia as mãos, os olhos fixos na entrada do salon.

— O que foi? — Itachi perguntou, fechando a porta.

A governanta olhou agoniada para Hinata antes de responder ao patrão.

— Visita para a Signora Uchiha.

Hinata perdeu a cor, as pernas ficando trêmulas de pânico.

— Quem é? — Itachi perguntou enquanto tirava o paletó. — Alguém que eu conheço?

A porta do salon foi aberta e Itachi se deparou com uma cópia de sua esposa.

— Olá, Itachi — Hanabi murmurou.

Hinata sentiu todo o peso do olhar de Itachi, o rosto carregado de incredulidade, susto e raiva.

— Alguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou terei que adivinhar? — A voz era cortante.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

— Eu pretendia contar...

Hanabi deu um passo adiante, movendo-se sedutoramente, e interrompeu a irmã.

— Que menina má, não é, Itachi? Passando-se por mim para colocar as mãos na herança de Mayumi.

Hinata agarrou o braço de Itachi.

— Não é verdade!

Itachi olhou a mão que segurava seu braço, uma expressão de nojo ao repeli-la. Voltou-se para a governanta, pedindo que ela se retirasse. Lúcia olhou preocupada para Hinata e saiu com certa relutância.

— Vocês duas. — Itachi indicou a porta do salon. — Entrem... agora.

Hanabi entrou novamente no salon, não sem antes lançar um olhar ardente para Itachi. Hinata a seguiu, sentindo-se desesperada. Itachi fechou a porta antes de falar:

— Vamos começar pelo começo. Qual das duas é mãe de Mayumi?

— Eu. — Hanabi deu um passo adiante. — Eu a deixei com Hinata por alguns dias e ela simplesmente resolveu assumir o meu lugar.

Os olhos de Hinata faiscavam de raiva.

— Não fiz nada disso! Você a abandonou!

— Não escute o que ela diz. — Os olhos de Hanabi estavam cheios de lágrimas. — Amo minha filha; é tudo o que me sobrou de Sasuke. Hinata ficou com ciúmes. Sempre quis se casar e ter filhos. Ela o enganou para conseguir se casar.

— Itachi! Não a escute! Ela está inventando coisas!

Itachi a fitou por um instante antes de se dirigir a Hanabi.

— Gostaria de conversar com minha... com Hinata a sós. Pode nos dar licença?

Hanabi ergueu o queixo.

— Ela só vai contar mais mentiras. Fez tudo isso por causa do dinheiro. Apesar do que diga, é dinheiro o que ela quer.

Itachi agarrou Hinata pelo braço e a levou para fora, a expressão impassível. Hinata ficou calada enquanto era levada para o andar superior. Entraram no quarto de Itachi, que bateu a porta depois de passar. Os olhos buscaram os dela... furiosos.

— Espero que tenha uma boa explicação, ou juro que vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

— Eu pretendia contar...

— Não minta para mim! — ele berrou. — Tenho bancado o idiota desde o começo. — Passou a mão pelos cabelos e afastou-se dela, balançando a cabeça em descrença. — Não acredito que foi tão baixa! — Voltou-se para Hinata. — Valeu a pena? Gostou de rir às minhas costas enquanto me enganava?

— Não! Eu...

Itachi aproximou-se dela.

— Você me fez de idiota e não a perdoarei por isso.

— Itachi. .. por favor, deixe-me explicar. — Hinata retorcia as mãos, agitada. — Não queria que fosse assim. Quando você apareceu naquele dia, pensei que levaria Mayumi embora. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa! Não pensei que as coisas chegariam a este ponto, eu juro!

— Por que não contou a verdade quando teve a chance? Preferiu inventar mentiras o tempo inteiro. Teve várias oportunidades de me contar a verdade, mas não o fez.

— Eu sei! Sinto muito... Fiquei assustada. Pensei que não me deixaria ver Mayumi novamente. Você sempre fazia ameaças; não tive escolha.

Itachi bufou ao lhe dar as costas.

— Deve me achar o maior dos idiotas, mas sei que gastou o dinheiro assim que o depositei em sua conta.

— Não gastei! Eu dei para Hanabi porque...

— Planejaram tudo juntas, não foi? — Os olhos dele brilhavam perigosamente.

— O quê?

Ele bufou em tom cínico.

— Sei o que fizeram. Uma antiga brincadeira de gêmeos, mas que costuma funcionar muito bem. Vocês foram primorosas, certamente. Trocam de personalidade num piscar de olhos.

— Não me orgulho do que fiz, mas...

— Divertiu-se, Hinata? Gostou de me fazer de idiota? Achou engraçado quando não pude mais me controlar, quando decidi me deitar com você?

— Eu não queria que isso acontecesse! Precisa acreditar em mim!

— Não acredito em nada do que você diz. Como poderia, depois de tudo o que você fez?

— Não queria magoá-lo.

— Magoar? — Ele a fitou com altivez. — Teria que se esforçar muito para conseguir isso, Hinata. Estou acostumado a mulheres como você, sei me proteger. — Abriu a porta, indicando que ela deveria sair. — Você tem até amanhã para sair de minha casa. Mando os papéis de divórcio depois.

O choque deixara Hinata imóvel, as pernas recusando-se a dar um passo sequer.

— Não ouviu? — ele perguntou.

— Quero ver Mayumi com freqüência — Hinata respondeu, tentando conter as lágrimas.

— Isso depende da mãe dela.

— Hanabi não se importa com Mayumi. Só se preocupa consigo mesma. Ela bateu em Mayumi. E fará isso novamente, como minha mãe fazia.

— Sua irmã é a mãe de Mayumi, portanto é a guardiã legal. Você não tem o poder de interferir.

— Nem você — Hinata retrucou.

— Garanto que sua irmã e eu chegaremos a um acordo satisfatório.

— Desde que ofereça muito dinheiro, Hanabi ficará satisfeita — ela respondeu com amargura. — Mas pense duas vezes antes de deixá-la sozinha com Mayumi. Ela não é confiável.

— E você é? — ele debochou. —Você, que mentiu para mim o tempo inteiro? Como posso acreditar no que você diz?

— Quero o melhor para Mayumi. Esta foi a minha motivação. Não importa se não acredita em mim; isso não muda nada.

Itachi a fitou brevemente.

— Prefiro não vê-la novamente. Um carro a levará ao aeroporto amanhã.

Hinata percebeu que fora vencida.

Passou por Itachi sem deixar que ele visse o quanto estava abalada. Assumiu uma expressão indiferente, os ombros eretos e a cabeça erguida.

Quando chegou ao quarto, já não podia mais conter as lágrimas. Jogou-se na cama e chorou até ficar de olhos inchados. Após alguns minutos, levantou-se e guardou algumas coisas dentro da bolsa. Entrou de mansinho no quarto de Mayumi e tocou o rostinho da menina.

— Adeus, querida. Nunca me esquecerei de você. Faria qualquer coisa para continuar ao seu lado, mas Itachi. .. — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Itachi não me quer. — Conteve um soluço. — Mas ele te ama, querida. Ama muito. Sei que será um pai maravilhoso. Sinto isso no fundo do coração.

Hinata fechou a porta bem devagar e desceu a escada silenciosamente, saindo da casa e da vida de Itachi.

Itachi voltou ao salon, onde Hanabi se servia um copo de seu melhor brandy. Ela exibiu um sorriso sedutor e ergueu o copo num brinde.

— Esclareceu as coisas, Itachi? Ela confessou? Itachi apertou os lábios, passando distraidamente a mão pelos cabelos.

— Ela sempre teve inveja de mim — Hanabi continuou. — Sempre tive namorados, mas ninguém olhava duas vezes para ela. É tímida demais. Patético, não acha? E ainda é virgem, caso você não tenha cuidado disso. E com 24 anos! Pode acreditar?

Itachi congelou.

Hanabi sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, observando Itachi especulativamente.

— Então quer ficar com Mayumi? Ele finalmente recuperou a voz.

— Sim.

Ela o fitou através dos olhos semicerrados, produzindo um ruído característico ao deslizar o dedo pela borda do copo.

— Não posso oferecer a ela o mesmo que você. — Hanabi fez beicinho. — Mas se quer adotá-la... bem... — Ela sorriu. — Fico fora do caminho pelo preço certo, por assim dizer.

— Diga seu preço. Hanabi pediu um valor que teria deixado Itachi chocado caso as circunstâncias fossem diferentes.

— A papelada será preparada pela manhã. Hanabi descruzou e cruzou novamente as pernas, um sorrisinho no rosto.

— Por que não me dá um adiantamento? Preciso encontrar um lugar para ficar... A não ser que tenha uma cama para me oferecer...

Itachi forçou um sorriso educado.

— Quanto? — perguntou, pegando a carteira. Ela se levantou do sofá e tomou o maço de notas que ele oferecia. Então deslizou os dedos pela camisa dele.

— Sabia que você é mais bonzinho que seu irmão? Ele não queria me dar mais nada nos últimos tempos.

Itachi afastou a mão dela.

— Ele lhe deu uma filha. Hanabi fez beicinho novamente.

— Eu nunca a quis. Só a tive por insistência de Hinata.

Itachi queria atirá-la porta afora. Mal acreditava que duas irmãs gêmeas pudessem ser tão diferentes.

— Chamarei um táxi — ele disse, aproximando-se do telefone.

— Tem certeza de que não quer companhia? — Ela deu uma piscadela enquanto deslizava a mão sedutoramente pelo quadril.

— Não. — Ele abriu a porta para ela. — Quero vê-la fora daqui.

Assim que Hanabi partiu, Itachi foi procurar Hinata, ensaiando um pedido de desculpas na cabeça. Como fora capaz de julgá-la tão mal? Claro que Hinata faria qualquer coisa para proteger Mayumi de uma mãe daquelas.

Como não adivinhara? Ela era completamente diferente de Hanabi. Era leal, devotada, abnegada, tímida e — Itachi engoliu em seco — fora virgem.

— Hinata? — Bateu na porta, mas não houve resposta. Entrou no quarto e viu algumas peças de roupa espalhadas sobre a cama. — Hinata! — chamou ainda mais alto ao entrar no quarto de bebê, fazendo com que a porta batesse na parede.

Mayumi acordou assustada e começou a chorar, os soluços arrancando Itachi daquele torpor momentâneo.

— Ei, calma, pequenina — murmurou ao pegá-la no colo, afagando-lhe as costas enquanto saía para procurar Hinata pelo resto da casa.

Mayumi parecia inconsolável, chorava cada vez mais alto, como se também sentisse o pânico que ele estava sentindo.

— Não chore — Itachi implorou enquanto vasculhava o andar de baixo. — Vamos encontrá-la, não se preocupe. Precisamos encontrá-la.

Depois de vinte minutos, deu-se por vencido. Hinata tinha desaparecido. E agora ele estava com um bebê nos braços — um bebê muito descontente — que chorava por aquela que considerava sua mãe.


	15. Chapter 15

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HITÓRIA! CAPITULO QUINZE

Hinata já estava na casa de Elizabeth há uma semana. Mal saía do quarto, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, tornando-se visivelmente mais magra a cada dia.

Elizabeth se sentou na beirada da cama, parecendo preocupada.

— Vamos, Hinata. Não pode continuar assim. Procure por ele e diga o que sente. Vi no jornal de ontem que ele está na cidade.

— Não posso — Hinata soluçou.

— Pode sim — a amiga insistiu. — Você o ama. Ele precisa saber.

— Ele me odeia.

— Como pode saber? As coisas podem ter mudado. Talvez uma boa dose de Hanabi o tenha recolocado nos eixos. Quem sabe?

Hinata esfregou os olhos.

— A culpa é minha por não ter contado a verdade desde o começo. Ele tinha todo o direito de ficar zangado. Casou-se com a mulher errada.

— Que tolice! Ele casou com a mulher certa, se quer saber. Você é leal, fiel, prefere sofrer a magoar alguém. O que mais um homem poderia pedir?

O queixo de Hinata tremia.

— Eu só queria me desculpar. Elizabeth se levantou.

— Então faça isso. — Estendeu o telefone da mesinha de cabeceira para Hinata. — Ligue para ele.

Hinata encarou o telefone por um bom tempo.

— Vamos! — Elizabeth insistiu. — Diga o número e eu disco para você.

Hinata pegou o telefone.

— Não... não. Eu ligo.

— Boa menina. — Elizabeth exibiu um sorriso encorajador. — Vou deixá-la sozinha. Boa sorte.

Embora só tivesse dito que ligaria para que a amiga parasse de insistir, Hinata ficou surpresa ao notar que já tinha discado quase todos os números. Respirou fundo e discou os três últimos.

— Hinata? — Lúcia atendeu no segundo toque. — Diol Onde você está? Ficamos preocupados! Mayumi não dorme e Itachi. ..

— Ela está bem? — Hinata perguntou.

— Sente falta da mãe.

— Onde está Hanabi? Lúcia bufou.

— Não daquela mãe... de você. Sua irmã pegou o dinheiro e foi embora.

— Que dinheiro?

— O dinheiro que ela pediu por Mayumi — Lúcia informou.

Hinata fechou os olhos.

— E... Itachi? Como... como ele está?

— Zangado.

— Eu sei. — Hinata mordeu o lábio. — Não o culpo.

— Onde você está? Ele quer vê-la.

— Ele disse que não queria me ver nunca mais.

— Isso foi antes. Apareça aqui esta noite. Levo Mayumi para minha casa e vocês podem resolver as coisas sossegados.

— Não sei se há o que resolver.

— Apenas volte para casa, Hinata. Este é o seu lugar.

Hinata estava sentada na beirada do sofá na casa de Itachi quando ouviu o barulho do carro. Tinha passado uma hora com Mayumi antes que Lucia a levasse para casa.

Ouviu Itachi praguejando ao entrar em casa. Levantou-se, apertando as mãos, os olhos hesitantes.

Itachi parou ao vê-la, a cor desaparecendo do rosto, como se tivesse levado o maior susto de sua vida.

— Hinata? — Ele deu um passo adiante. — É você?

— Sim, sou eu.

— Não tive certeza... — Passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. — Pensei que fosse sua irmã. Ela ligou hoje, pedindo mais dinheiro.

— E o que você disse?

Itachi lhe deu uma breve olhada antes de responder.

— Não posso dizer muita coisa enquanto não tiver os papéis de adoção.

— Então ela o deixou adotar Mayumi?

— Por um bom preço, claro.

— Claro.

Itachi buscou o olhar dela novamente, a expressão indecifrável.

— Por que está aqui?

— Queria ver Mayumi.

— Só isso?

— Não. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Queria ver você.

— Por quê? — Havia um tom de acusação, como se ele pensasse que ela também só estava interessada em dinheiro.

— Queria pedir desculpas pelo que fiz. Pensei estar fazendo o melhor por Mayumi, mas... Agora percebo o quanto estava errada. Pensei que você a tomaria de mim, mas agora sei que não é o homem severo que finge ser. Você é... — Hinata segurou um soluço. — É o homem mais maravilhoso que já conheci.

— E você é a melhor mãe que Mayumi poderia ter — ele disse, a voz rouca de emoção. — Foi errado falar com você daquela maneira. Eu estava zangado por ter sido enganado. Não parei para pensar nos sacrifícios que fez para proteger Mayumi de Hanabi.

— D-do que está falando?

A boca de Itachi ameaçou um sorriso.

— Você se entregou para mim. Não sabia o que você estava fazendo naquela hora. Simplesmente pensei que teve dificuldades ao dar à luz, nunca imaginaria que fosse virgem.

O rubor tomou o rosto de Hinata, que desviou o olhar.

— Não. — Ele se aproximou e a segurou pelos ombros. — Não continue escondendo a verdade. Você se entregou para mim e quero saber por quê.

— Eu... não consegui evitar. Nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito antes. — Ergueu novamente os olhos. — Acho que me apaixonei por você logo naquele primeiro dia, quando pegou Mayumi no colo com lágrimas em seus olhos. Estava sofrendo pela morte do irmão, mas ainda tinha um espaço para Mayumi em seu coração. E estava disposto a protegê-la. Eu sentia o mesmo. Não pude deixar de pensar que éramos parecidos. Foi impossível não me apaixonar.

Itachi engoliu em seco, escondendo o rosto no ombro dela.

— Eu a tratei tão mal. Como pode me amar? Hinata percebeu que ele chorava, então o abraçou forte.

— Não sei a razão. Apenas amo. Ele ergueu o rosto, a expressão sofrida.

— Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Então me perdoa pelas coisas que eu disse?

— Você estava zangado.

—Mais do que zangado. Estava magoado. Imaginava você rindo de mim por me ter feito de bobo.

Ela o encarou com ar indagador.

— Pensei que ninguém fosse capaz de magoá-lo.

Ele sorriu.

— Você não é a única que sabe contar mentiras, sabia? Claro que eu estava magoado. Apesar do que eu acreditava a seu respeito, acabei me apaixonando. Queria acreditar que você era incapaz de ter feito o que fez ao meu irmão, mas sempre me deixava confuso quando agia como Hanabi.

— E mesmo assim se apaixonou por mim? Ele a abraçou mais forte.

— Como não poderia? Você sempre foi tão amorosa com Mayumi, sempre correspondia a mim com avidez. Pensava em você dia e noite, mesmo me odiando por minha fraqueza, mas era impossível não querer tocá-la.

Hinata suspirou de encontro ao peito dele.

— Não acredito que me ama. Itachi lhe acariciava os cabelos.

— Pois acredite, você me conquistou com seu jeito doce que me deixava louco ao tentar compara-la com a imagem que Sasuke me deu de Hanabi, muitas vezes duvidei dele, pensando que ele tinha falado mentiras ao seu respeito para se livrar de seus erros, mas parece que ele estava certo, mas eu encontrei a mulher errada... Ou a mulher certa, mas não para a descrição dele e sim para ser mãe de nossa pequena Mayumi.


End file.
